Backstage
by sniperpadalecki
Summary: Já pensou se o Eric Kripke resolve colocar Wincest na série? Como ficariam Jensen e Jared? Wincest x Padackles Conteúdo Adulto.
1. What?

**Nota:**

_Jensen e Jared, Sam e Dean, Supernatural... é tudo meu. =)_

(observação da editora oficial sobre a nota: só o Sniper... ;P)

* * *

**Sam&Dean / ****Jensen&Jared**

- Como assim? Eric pirou? - A voz de Sera Gamble era de, no mínimo surpresa. Mas não desagradável. Todo mundo sabia que a cenas de sexo, os romances e dramas dos irmãos Winchester sempre vinham de episódios escritos por ela.

- Pois é o que parece... - A risada incrédula de Robert Singer soara até que divertida. - O caso é que ele pediu pra gente escrever mesmo...

- E Jensen e Jared? - Era riu de canto - Eles não vão achar boa coisa...

Robert olhou maliciosamente para Sera, de canto

- Será? - O tom era escandalosamente insinuador.

- Aff... até você, Robert? - Ela riu desacreditada na atitude de Robert. _Padackels.. wtf..._Murmurou ela de maneira quase inaudível.

- Olha... se quer saber, acho uma boa idéia. - Robert tinha um tom mais profissional na voz agora. - As fãs adoram! Não sei bem o motivo, mas...

- Está brincando né? - Sera riu alto desta vez. - Qualquer um, pelo menos uma vez na vida imaginou Jensen e Jared... bem...

- Oh não! Eu não! - Protestou Robert.

- É mas está pensando agora... - Sera gargalhou deixando Robert ligeiramente sem graça.

- Podemos trabalhar por favor? - Ele tinha ligeiramente corado fazendo Sera se divertir ainda mais.

- Certo... e qual vai ser? - Perguntou ela, abrindo o laptop num editor de texto qualquer, colocando as mãos sob o teclado. - Como vamos fazer Sam e Dean transarem?

- Cara... O que eu não tenho que fazer por um bom salário... - Robert abria agora em seu computador uma pagina de _fanfics_.

**S&D / J2**

- VAMOS J-DOG! - Jared tinha a péssima mania de gritar pela casa de manhã cedo. Jensen odiava - e muito - isso. Jared sempre acordava primeiro e descia as escada do andar de cima da casa onde os dois moravam de forma agressiva. Agressivamente de propósito. Jensen sempre se atrasava.

- Cala a boca... - Jensen esfregava os olho de sono enquanto saía do quarto. Falava baixo e ainda vestia uma velha camiseta branca e uma calça de moleton cinza.

- Eu não acredito que você não tá pronto! - Jared dizia incrédulo enquanto media as _roupas-de-dormir_ de Jensen. - Se liga, Jensen!

- Já to quase pronto... - A voz do loiro ainda era sonolenta - Eu tenho que tomar banho...

- Tem nada, Jensen! Vamos logo, fica sem banho... te vira! - Jared nem queria pensar em ter que esperar Jensen tomar banho, já que o loiro esquecia do mundo quando estava embaixo do chuveiro.

- Não cara, eu faço bem rápido e...

Jared puxou Jensen pelo braço de volta pro quarto antes que ele pudesse continuar a frase de sempre de 'não demoro'.

Jared puxou a cortina do quarto fazendo Jensen proteger os olhos da claridade e gemer baixinho de dor. Abriu o guarda roupa de Jensen, pegou uma camisa azul e jeans da mesma cor. Meias brancas e o sapato alinhado do lado da cama. Andou na direção de Jensen que parecia uma criança de seis anos atrasado pra escola.

- Vista-se. - Jared tinha um tom sério na voz. Cruzou os braços e parou perto da porta, esperando o loiro.

- Ok... _mãe_. - Jensen riu ao fim da frase. Nem o moreno conseguiu conter o sorriso que insistia em aparecer ao ouvir Jensen satirizando a cena.

- Anda logo, Jen... - A voz de Jared dessa vez foi menos imperativa. Ele sorria de canto enquanto Jensen tirava a camiseta.

- Vai ficar aí olhando? - Jensen ria ao ver Jared parado feito um poste de braços cruzados na porta de seu quarto. O moreno meio que nem tinha se dado conta.

- Oh.. ok... - disse distraído - Quinze minutos. Vou pro carro. - Bateu a porta atrás de si e saiu. Tinha fome. Mas pelo menos sabia que havia comida no set. Não verificou, mas era certo que Jensen havia acabado com o café de casa mesmo.

**S&D / J2**

A movimentação no set de filmagens era grande. Pessoas saindo e entrando, montando e desmontando cenários. Cabides enormes com roupas de Sam e Dean. Câmeras, muitas câmeras. Computadores, telas verdes e o Impala preto logo em frente ao estúdio.

- Eu acho que... ficou bom... - Sera entregava um script para Eric, que pegou com um sorriso de expectativa no rosto.

Correu os olhos rapidamente pelas páginas, rindo algumas vezes, arqueando as sobrancelhas, frazindo o cenho... Eric tinha todas as expressões possíveis conforme lia as páginas que se seguiam. Parecia mesmo ter gostado do que lera.

Robert tinha as mãos nos bolsos e tentava ler no rosto de Kripke qual seria sua resposta.

- Vocês... tiraram isso da cabeça de vocês? - Eric dizia em tom malicioso, fazendo Sera rir e Robert corar.

- Não tudo... - começou Sera - ...demos uma boa olhada na internet... a maioria das idéias e até alguns diálogos foram escritos pos fãs...

- _Fanfics?_ - Eric sorriu incrédulo - Jura né?

- Sério... serviram de boa inspiração! - Robert acrescentou, pegando o scrip das mãos de Eric. - Tá vendo _essa_ parte? - Robert apontou pra um parágrafo específico no meio de uma das folhas.

- Sei... - disse Eric rindo, divertido, balançando a cabeça positivamente.

- É todo, inteiro, de uma fanfic. - Robert respondeu. - Eu e Sera fizemos o enredo, os locais, a história em si e algumas cenas de ação...

- ... mas praticamente as cenas... quentes... - dizia Sera, complementando o colega - ...e os diálogos... foram feitos por fãs.

Eric tirou os olhos das folhas por um instante e encarou os dois roteiristas a sua frente.

- Dawn vai nos matar! - Eric ria ainda mais ao imaginar na cara do dono da CW quando visse_aquelas_ cenas.

Sera e Robert acabaram por rir também.

- Imagine a cara do Jared...

- ...e do Jensen... - Robert e Sera respectivamente complementaram a frase um do outro.

- _Showtime_... - Eric exclamou ao ver Jensen e Jared cruzarem a porta de entrada do studio onde estavam.

**S&D /J2**

Ambos andavam lado a lado cumprimentando umas pessoas e se dirigindo a uma mesa posta com café da manhã, que na verdade era para os funcionários. Jared pegou um pedaço de bolo e um copo de café. Jensen apenas um café, só em um copo bem maior que o de Jared.

- Hey Jen... - Rob Benedict cumprimentou o loiro e andaram lado a lado.

- Rob! - Jensen respondeu após dar um gole no café.

- E aí.. tudo bem você e o Jared?

- Tudo sim... - respondeu Jensen, estranhando a pergunta.

- Sem problemas em fazer a cena? - Rob sorriu divertido, quase debochado.

- Nunca temos problemas com cenas a não ser algumas de luta porque a altura do Jared atrapalha um pouco... ele fica desengonçado e...

- Não, não, não... - Interrompeu o interprete de Chuck Shurley - A cena do episódio 10...

- Só li os scripts até o 8... que tem no 10? - Jensen perguntou curioso, olhando o moreno ligeiramente mais baixo que ele a sua frente.

- Então... é sobre isso que temos que falar... - Sera Gamble apareceu ao lado de Jensen e Rob. - Cadê o Jay?

- Ele está...? - Jensen olhou para os lados procurando o moreno que estava num canto conversando com Jeffrey - JARHEAD! - Jared olhou pra ver onde Jensen estava gritando. Sabia que era Jensen. Só Jensen o chamava assim.

Jared despediu-se rapidamente de Jeffrey e enquanto se aproximava de Jensen, Rob parecia ter saído _à francesa_, com aquela cara tipica de que era melhor ele nem ouvir aquilo, mas ia reparar na reação de ambos quando ouvissem.

- Temos que falar sobre o episódio 10. - Sera foi categórica e profissional.

Nada que Jensen e Jared estranhassem, afinal, já haviam tido participação em várias discussão sobre cenas. Quase sempre a opinião dos atores era levada em consideração.

Jensen franziu o cenho apenas não entendendo porque tanta cerimônia com aquilo. Jared socou as mãos nos bolsos curioso. Ambos esperavam Sera começar a falar.

Ela apenas entregou o script um para cada um.

- Leiam a cena 6. - Segurou o riso enquano observava os protagonistas da série procurarem entre as folhas e lerem a tal cena.

Ao terminarem, encararam Sera e disseram ao mesmo tempo, como se tivessem visto um fantasma.

- O QUE?

* * *

_**Continua!**_


	2. We'll try

Sera não conseguiu evitar o riso ao encarar a expressão de choque de Jensen e Jared.

- Que foi? - começou ela - Profissionalismo, rapazes! - Ela sorriu colocando as mãos nos bolsos. - Vão bancar os machistas agora?

- Não é machismo... - rebateu Jensen - Só que... cara eu acho que não tem... nada a ver...

- É eu também acho. - Jared dobrou as folhas do script ao meio, concordando com Jensen num tom ligeiramente sem graça.

- Mas o enredo todo fecha... digo, você Jensen... ninguém entende o Dean melhor que você mesmo. - Sera tentava dar um tom estritamente profissional a conversa.

- Sim, que seja... - Jensen de repente fora tomado por uma falta de coragem de encarar Jared.

- E Jared... ninguém melhor do que você mesmo pra conduzir Sam nessa cena... - Ela virou-se para o mais alto enquanto falava. Jared apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Qual é a desculpa, Sera? - Eric Kripke se aproximava rindo, fazendo os três encará-lo.

- Como assim desculpa? - Perguntou Jensen, sorrindo meio sem graça.

- A que vocês deram pra discordar da cena... - Eric e Sera riram olhando os dois a sua frente que acabara por ceder ao riso também. - Qual é, garotos, é uma boa idéia...

- E qual é a sua desculpa, Eric? - Jared perguntou com um meio sorriso.

- Pra que? - Eric pegou o script das mãos de Jensen, que estava bem a sua frente.

- Pra botar Sam trepar com Dean. Do nada. - Jared olhava Eric com uma expressão incrédula, esperava no fundo que ele dissesse 'ok, rapazes, esse script é só uma brincadeira, vocês tinham que ver a cara de vocês!'. Mas essa frase nunca chegou a ser dita.

- Fazer os fãs felizes! - O dono da série tinha um tom divertido enquanto procurava algo específico entre as folhas do script.

Começou a ler em voz alta.

_"Então Dean chega no quarto do hotel cheirando a bebida..."_

Eric começou a andar pelo cenário em cima das marcas azuis no chão que marcavam as coreografias de cena de Jensen.

- Por aqui Jensen... e vai até a segunda cama. Sam já estaria deitado na outra. - Ele fazia todos os passos num cenário imaginário.

_"Sam percebe que o irmão exagerou e fecha o livro que lia colocando-o sobre a cabeceira da cama. Iria repreendê-lo sim, mas na manhã seguinte. Não valeria a pena bronquear com alguém que não lembraria nada no dia seguinte."_

- Jared você vai estar na cama sem camisa, quer dizer, apenas coberto por um lençol. Sam ainda não sabe que Dean não estava bêbado, apenas encontrou uma espécie de _Afrodite_ que acaba por deixa ele entupido de feromônio... - Eric continuava falando e andando pelas marcas de Jensen, mas eles não estavam mais prestando muita atenção.

- Esse é o enredo mais estúpido que eu já vi... - Jared falou num tom baixinho, rindo para si mesmo.

- Hey, eu ainda estou aqui! - Sera deu um empurrão no ombro de Jared, fingindo estar totalmente ofendida.

- Por incrível que pareça, eu concordo... - Jensen riu alto enquanto tirava das mãos de Jared o script do moreno. - Você descreveu uma cena de sexo, certo?

- Sim... de sexo uma só... - ela respondeu. Fez uma pausa de alguns segundos - Mas tem várias de certos... olhares e... toques... - ela encarava o chão porque sentia os olhares de Jensen e Jared em cima dela, a fuzilando.

- Mas agora - Eric voltava-se para os garotos que ainda tinham um pouco de choque pela nova notícia. - concentrem-se no episódio de hoje, ainda temos uns dias até gravarmos o 10.

Jensen passou as mãos pelo rosto, impaciente. Pegou o script de volta das mãos de Eric.

- Eu espero um bônus. Não sou pago pra beijar homens! - Todos riram, inclusive Jared enquanto o loiro rumava para um dos traillers fora do set. Precisava maquiar e trocar de roupa para dar vida ao _Dean_.

Jared sentou-se na cadeira com seu nome ao lado da de Jensen que, obviamente, estava vazia. Lia atenciosamente seu script da parte em que Eric havia parado.

_"- Onde você estava? - Sam perguntava num tom claramente enfurecido._

_- Conheci uma garota, Sammy... - Dean aproximava-se da cama do irmão mais novo, sentando-se perto. Perto demais. - Ela era incrível... - Ele sorria e tinha ares alienados quando falava. Não era uma fala de quem havia bebido. Era como se ele tivesse acabado de transar. Sam achou que provavelmente ele recém tinha feito isso mesmo. Olhar longe, sonolência e sorriso inexpressivo._

_- Grande novidade Dean... - Sam levantou-se da cama, a fim de levar o irmão pro chuveiro. Era a única coisa em que ele poderia pensar pra fazer Dean melhorar. - Vem, vamos... - Ele vestia uma samba-canção branca, fina, que foi revelada logo que ele tirou os lençóis do próprio corpo, dando a volta até o outro lado da cama a fim de ajudar Dean a se levantar._

_Passou um dos braços do irmão mais velho pelo próprio ombro a fim de ajudá-lo a andar. Mas Dean não se moveu no intuito de levantar, mas sim puxou o caçula de volta pra cama, fazendo com que o moreno caísse em cima dele..."_

- Jared? - A voz de Jeremy Carver, um dos produtores da série, fez Jared voltar a respirar. Nunca lera um script de maneira tão concentrada. Havia viajado e materializado a cena toda em sua mente. Com Jensen. O problema era esse. Ele acabara de ver ele e Jensen e não Sam e Dean. E acredite, tinha bastante diferença entre uma coisa e outra.

- Jensen... - Jared repetiu o nome do amigo em voz baixa em resposta.

- Não, sou eu... Jeremy, lembra? - Jeremy não perdeu a oportunidade de tirar uma onda com Jared devido a noticia do tal episódio 10 ter se espalhado significativamente pelo estudio. - Só pensa nele mesmo hein! - Jeremy concluiu rindo ainda mais. O caso é que não demoraria nenhum dia para os boatos caírem na imprensa.

- Estava lendo ok? O... episódio 10. - Ele disse em tom baixo, rindo de canto um tanto quanto sem graça.

Jeremy sorriu tranquilo, sentando-se na cadeira de Jensen ao lado de Jared.

- Falando sério Jared... - começou ele, assumindo uma expressão analítica - Esse negócio de_'vamos ser profissionais'_ funciona lindamente na teoria. Querendo ou não, Sam e Dean são incorporados por você e Jen... - Jared engoliu a seco. Achava que era a primeira vez que o assunto estava sendo debatido de maneira mais séria. - E o corpo de Sam é o seu... ficção e realidade aqui são determinadas por uma linha bem tênue...

- Não entendo onde quer chegar, Jeremy... - Jared parecia confuso, apesar de talvez fazer uma vaga idéia do que Jeremy estava falando.

- Converse com Jensen. De maneira séria, por mais difícil que seja né... vocês dois brincam o tempo todo... - O produtor ao seu lado sorriu ao se referir a personalidade aberta e tranquila de Jensen e Jared. Mais Jared do que Jensen. - Mas acho importante... assim, só um toque mesmo, Jay...

- Claro cara, e eu agradeço... - Jared disse calmo, batendo no ombro de Jeremy.

Jeremy preparava-se para responder, mas sentiu um flash em seu rosto. Era Jensen. Jensen e sua máquina fotográfica. Aquela que ele andava pra cima e pra baixo no estúdio fotgrafando tudo.

- Seu acervo vai valer uma fortuna no e-Bay quando a série acabar! - Jared riu e mostrou a lingua na hora em que percebeu que Jensen tiraria uma foto dele.

- Bom, essa não vai valer muita coisa... - dizia Jensen sorrindo enquanto olhava a foto recém tirada de Jared pelo visor da câmera digital.

- Vamos andando com isso! Jensen! - Eric gritava ordens pelo set anunciando que as gravações iriam começar.

- É isso aí, rapazes... - Jeremy despediu-se rapidamente dos dois e seguiu pra onde Eric estava. Iria dirigir o episódio.

Jensen se preparava para fazer o mesmo quando entregou a câmera a Jared que, involuntariamente segurou na mão de Jensen

- Espera... - Ele encarou o chão alguns segundos de olhar Jensen a sua frente que tinha uma expressão confusa. - Jen, temos que conversar mais tarde ok? Sobre...

- É eu sei... - Jensen soltou-se da mão de Jared, sem graça, assumindo um tom mais sério. Deu uma última olhada para Jared com um sorriso de canto. - Mas em casa... - Jared apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Jensen deu uma última olhada para a foto de Jared no visor da câmera. - Vou imprimir essa! - riu divertido fazendo Jared rir também.

Entregou a câmera a Jared e e dirigiu até Eric, que explicava ao loiro alguma coreografias de cena junto com um dos dublês.

Jared observou-o por um segundo. Relutou continuar lendo o script e o guardou.

- PADALECKI! - A voz da maquiadora ecoou por todo o set e Jared já havia entendido que era a vez dela, e ela á o havia esperado tempo demais. A impaciência era clara.

Deu uma última olhada para Jensen que agora ensaiva uma cena de luta, concentrado. Sorriu involuntariamente e rumou ao trailler.


	3. Why?

- Jensen! Dá a volta, finge que vai embora e dá um soco no Jared.

O clima no set era o mas tranquilo possivel, apesar do cansaço de todo mundo de ter gravado o da inteiro, ninguem ainda estava mau humorado.

Jensen fez o que Eric tinha pedido, mas acabou por acertar Jared de verdade, que cambaleou pro lado sentindo a pele do rosto arder.

- Qual é o teu problema, Jensen? - reclamou o mais novo levando a mão ao rosto, gemendo baixinho de dor.

Jensen correu com urgência até onde Jared estava, caminhava pra fora do cenário.

- Cara, me desculpa... você... você não tava na sua marca? - Jensen perguntou afoito, não sabia como agir.

Eric e Jeremy se aproximaram para ver o 'estrago' no belo rosto do Padalecki.

- Tudo bem cara? - Eric perguntou franzindo o cenho observando o filete de sangue que corria no canto da boca do moreno. - Você estava fora da sua marca?

- Eu não sei... - respondeu Jared, que pegava um saco com gelo das mãos de um dos estagiários. - ... acho que estava um pouco mais perto de Jensen do que deveria... - Jared respirou fundo e tirou o gelo de lado.

- Ok pessoal, tudo bem por hoje, depois de amanhã conseguiremos concluir... - Eric disse em tom alto a fim de que todos ouvissem. Bateu gentilmente no ombro de Jared - Te cuida, vai pra casa... Jensen... - ele virou-se para o loiro que ainda estava meio atônito sem saber como agir. - Leva ele pra casa. - Jensen assentiu com a cabeça e sentou-se na sua cadeira posta ao lado de Jared.

- Desculpa cara... eu não sei... - Jensen vê a expressão de dor no rosto de Jared, que nem olhava pra ele. - Toma... - entregou a bolsa com gelo de novo para o moreno - ...coloca mais tempo...

Jared virou-se para Jensen e não conseguiu segurar a gargalhada. Riu daquele jeito clássico, jogando a cabeça pra trás, mostrando os dentes bonitos e as covinhas.

- Pára com isso, Jenny! Eu estou bem! - Jared sentia a barriga doer de tanto rir.

- VAI TE FODER, JARHEAD! - Jensen levantou-se da cadeira e agora sim tinha vontade de bater em Jared de verdade, que continuava rindo, com dificuldade pra respirar.

- Calma, só tava fazendo um draminha! - Jared ria ainda mais olhando pra cara de Jensen nervoso. O loiro cerrava os dentes e franzia o cenho, olhando para o nada.

Jared diminuia o sorriso enquanto fitava Jensen que encarava o nada e desfazia as feições do rosto. No fundo ele achara sim engraçado a forma como Jensen havia se preocupado quando o machucara. Essa não havia sido a primeira e nem a única vez.

Teve aquela vez em que Jared tinha cortado o dedo com a faca, quando tentou fazer comida, ou quando torceu o pulso jogando golfe com Chad e Tom. Jensen sempre 'corria', parecia que Jared era uma criança. E por vezes até era. Vivia se machucando.

- Que foi? - Jensen reparou que Jared cravara os olhos nele com um sorriso engraçado.

- Nada... eu só... lembra aquela vez que a gente foi pra Ontario e eu quase bati o carro naquela avenida e você me deu maior esporro?

Jensen riu ao lembrar da cena. De fato Jared não era lá um motorista muito bom.

- E desde quando eu vou esquecer do dia em que você quase me matou? - Jensen disse num tom divertido olhando Jared que sorria sem graça, olhando o chão, ligeiramente sem graça. - Por que?

- Por nada... - Jared voltu a olhar Jensen nos olhos que retribuía com um olhar confuso. - Você fica meio alienado quando...

- Quando tu banca o pirralho... - Jensen completou a frase de Jared rindo, fazendo o moreno sorrir de volta. - Acho que é _efeito Sam/Dean_...

- É... - Jared olhou para o sorriso do loiro, na verdade era a coisa em Jensen que mais chamava a atenção de Jared. Era aquela coisa reta e torta ao mesmo tempo. Tudo em Jensen tinha um alinhamento estranho, Os dentes, o nariz, as pernas... O loiro encarava as folhas de papel do script das gravações de dali dois dias.

- Não estou olhando pra você Jared mas sei que tá me encarando, o que é? - Jensen disse num tom divertido sem tirar os olhos do papel.

- Eu te amo, Jensen. - Jared disse como se tivesse pensado alto. Num impulso, não se deu conta de que disse em voz alta.

Jensen tirou os olhos do papel e encarou Jared com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Jared emudeceu. Não sabia nem por onde começar e nem que desculpa dar. O _eu te amo_ saiu de uma maneira muito única, muito profunda. Não tinha a menor chance de que um 'ah to brincando!' iria funcionar aquela hora.

Os breves segundos que se passaram entre os dois se encarando nos olhos foram os mais longos da vida de Jared. Ele estava preparado pra ouvir o som da risada de Jensen, que provavelmente não teria levado aquilo a sério, ou talvez um _'cara, você poderia ser mais gay?'_. Mas não.

- Por que? - Foi a única coisa que saiu dos lábios de Jensen que continuava sério.

Tinham tantas razões. E por incrivel que pareça, eram os detalhes. Não tinha a ver com o fato de Jensen ser bonito e incrivelmente talentoso.

- Porque eu amo. - Jared sorriu mais tranquilo. De certa forma, ele se sentia muito a vontade com Jensen. - Porque você...

- Sério... é porque não entendo você as vezes, Jared. - Jensen interrompeu o moreno antes que ele continuasse.

- Aí! É por isso. - Jared recomeçou. - Porque eu gosto quando você me interrompe. O que é bem frequente pra ser sincero... - Jared riu, fazendo o loiro sorrir sem graça, fitando o chão por alguns segundos, passando a mão pelos lábios como se quisesse calar a si mesmo, virando-se para encarar Jared de novo. - Eu te amo porque você não se desculpa por ser exatamente quem é... - ele olhava de forma tão profunda para Jensen que o loiro quase sentia-se despido. - Lindo, inteligente... sexy pra caramba...!

- Certo agora você tá me constrangendo, mas é verdade, eu sou mesmo... - Jensen riu enquanto brincava com as palavras que saíam da boca de Jared.

Jared riu, observando todos os detalhes da forma como Jensen se movia na cadeira.

- Essa é outra razão... você não tem a menor noção do efeito que tem sobre mim... até quando finge essa prepotência _super Dean_ que você nem tem!

Jensen desatou a rir por um momento inclinando seu corpo na direção de Jared, apesar de estar visivelmente sem graça.

- E também não tem a menor noção de que ri como uma criança de quatro anos... - Os dois riram ainda mais, especialmente Jensen, que cobria o rosto com as mãos. - É... exatamente assim! - Jared complementava ao ouvir a risada divertida de Jensen.

Jared fez uma pausa. Os dois se recompuseram um pouco mais sérios.

- Eu te amo porque... você trabalha comigo há 5 anos, mora há 2... e nunca, nunca fez as coisas terem aquela normalidade rotineira...

Jensen por um segundo pensou que poderia virar a noite ouvindo as razões mas bizarras possíveis que Jared tinha para amá-lo.

Mas o inchaço no canto da boca de Jared voltara a sangrar e o denunciava a culpa de volta.

- Vem Jay... vamos embora... - Jensen foi quem desviou o olhar primeiro levantando-se da cadeira, fazendo sinal com a cabeça para que o mas novo fizesse o mesmo. - Vamos comer algo... temos... um assunto pra conversar... - Jensen lembrou-se do cabuloso _episódio 10_. A dferença era que, de repente, não ficara mais tão 'assustador'.

- Certo... - Jared sorru tranquilo limpando o sangue da boca que sentira escorrer. Andou ao lado de Jensen segurando a bolsa de gelo.

- Coloca isso ae no rosto, Jarhead...

- Não precisa... já está...

- Coloca essa porra logo, Padalecki...

Os dois andavam até o carro enquanto Jared teimava que não precisava da tal bolsa de gelo mas e Jensen dando ordens pra que ele colocasse. Tudo voltara ao normal. Só que um normal diferente.


	4. Wine

**Nota:** Capítulo totalmente inspirado na música de Jason e Jensen. Recomendo pra quem não conhece (mas acho difícil não conhecerem =P Crazy Love, Jason Manns e Jensen Ackles).

_- She gimme love, love, love... crazy love..._ - Parece que Jensen tinha pego duas manias do Dean: dirigir sempre e cantar enquanto faz isso.

Tudo bem que a música era seu xodó - e de Jason - então dessa vez passava.

Jared tinha colocado os olhos em Jensen desde que ele começara a cantar. Mais precisamente de sua boca e cantava junto, só que mais baixinho.

Jensen colocou o carro na garagem da casa onde moravam, ao lado do de Jared, que quase nunca usavam na verdade. Só quando Jared saía sozinho. O que era igualmente raro.

Jensen desligou o som, mas continuou cantando com Jared que fazia uma espécie de segunda voz enquanto subiam uma pequena escada que dava acesso da garagem ao primeiro andar da casa, parte da casa onde Jensen morava.

_- Love, love love... craazy loove..._ - Jensen acabou a música e Jared parou por um segundo antes de subir ao seu andar da casa.

- Quer cozinhar algo ou pedimos? - perguntou o moreno com a mãe no corrimão branco.

- Nem a pau que vou cozinhar, to morto! - Jensen jogou-se no sofá de couro preto enorme que tinha na sala, era praticamente uma cama.

- Pizza? - Jared arqueou as sobrancelhas - De novo?

Jensen suspirou cansado, virou-se de costas, pra onde ficava a escada e reconheceu os olhos de cachorro pidão de Jared. Aqueles que sempre, _sempre_, davam certo.

- Não aja como se eu estivesse te chantageando... - Jared riu alto e gritou enquanto Jensen se encaminhava para a cozinha.

- Que você quer comer, Jarhead? - Jensen perguntou de longe, abrindo algumas portas dos armários da cozinha, a fim de checar o que tinha pra preparar. - E pára de te fazer!

Jared riu saindo das escadas e indo até a cozinha, meio que de forma automática. Olhou na sala de Jensen ao redor, como se procurasse por algo.

- Cadê aquele vinho que Jeff deu pro seu aniversário? - Jared dizia se aproximando da cozinha, mas não olhando em seu caminho.

- O que? Sei lá... acho que bebemos já... lembra? Chris estava aqui... - Jensen respondeu enquanto procurava algo na geladeira. - Me fala, que você quer comer?

Jared se aproximou sem perceber de Jensen, que estava de costas. O loiro fechou a porta da geladeira com um vidro de algo que parecia ser molho pronto. Esbarrou em Jared e derrubou o vidro no chão. Manchando todo o azulejo branco com aquele vermelho-sangue do molho bolognesa.

Jared se afastou no último segundo antes do vidro cair, mas mesmo assim respigou de leve na barra de seu jeans.

Se entreolharam sérios por coisa de três segundos. E desataram a rir, Jared ainda mais alto que Jensen, que parecia definitivamente uma criança de 4 anos.

- Cara, qual é seu problema _hoje_, Jensen! - Jared perguntava entre risos, enquanto dava alguns passos pra trás devagar, a fim de se afastar dos cacos de vidro. - Como você tá... desengonçado!

- Isso é culpa tua, Padalecki! - Jensen ria enquanto abaixava-se para pegar os pedaços maiores do vidro que havia quebrado.

- Como pode ser minha culpa? _Está tentando me matar?_ - Jared fez Jensen rir ainda mais por repetir a mesma frase que o loiro dissera a um tempo atrás, sobre o episodio do carro em Ontario.

- Cala a boca e pega um pano pra limpar esse chão... - Jensen segurou o riso enquanto jogava os cacos de vidro maiores no lixo enquanto Jared buscava um pano qualquer na área de serviço.

- AH FILHA DA PUTA! - Jensen gritou da cozinha acompanhado de um gemido alto.

Jared não tinha visto, mas tinha certeza que Jensen havia se cortado. Andou com pressa de volta até a cozinha e largou o pano em cima da mesa.

- Jensen... mas que droga cara! - O clima de divertimento definitivamente hava acabado quando Jared percebeu que o corte tinha sido relativamente feio. - O que é que você tem hein? - Jared levava Jensen até a pia. Ligou a torneira e colocou a palma da mão sangrando de Jensen embaixo da água que corria. Jensen segurou pra não gritar de dor com a pressão que a água fazia sobre o corte.

- Mas eu... não tive culpa... - Jensen mais do que nunca agora sim parecia uma criança.

Jared enrolou o pano que havia jogado na mesa em torno da mão direita cortada de Jensen.

- Vem aqui, vem... - Jared levava Jensen até a sala fazendo-o sentar-se no sofá. O moreno se agaichou em frente a Jensen sentado que pressionava o pano enrolado na mão.

Encarou os olhos do loiro que parecia se esforçar pra não mostrar o quanto realmente estava doendo. Tirou os olhos da própria mão e encontrou os de Jared a sua frente, desesperadamente preocupados.

Jared pegou na mão de Jensen e segurava a mão machucada do loiro sobre a outra que não estava. Aquele olhar era mais significativo que qualquer palavra.

- Eu te amo, Jared. - Jensen disse da mesma forma que Jared havia dito mais cedo. Pareceu que tinha entendido o que aconteceu com Jared naquele momento. A frase era mais como um impulso. Tinha apenas que falar porque parecia que ela acabava por exalar de todos os poros de seu corpo. Todas as células do corpo de Jensen pareciam perder a voz gritando aquilo naquele momento. Jensen _precisava_ dizer em voz alta para que aquelas vozes se calassem um pouco dentro de seu cérebro.

Jared sorriu tranquilo, não tirando os olhos de Jensen. Sabia exatamente o que ele estava sentindo.

- Por que? - Jared sorriu mostrando os dentes. Sorriso esse que foi imitado por Jensen, que achou graça na forma como Jared repetiu a pergunta que ele mesmo havia feito ao moreno um pouco antes. Não precisava nem ser muito esperto pra sacar que era oportunidade perfeita.

- Porque eu amo. - Jared voltou a rir. Parecia que tinham invertido os papéis. - Porque eu prometo que é _a última vez_ que você vai me chantagear pra cozinhar, mas eu sempre cedo porque lembro da vez que você se machucou... - Jared riu, sentando-se no chão em frente a Jensen que agora sentava-se na ponta do sofá. - Eu te amo porque tu tem extremos engraçados... as vezes parece super responsável, acorda na hora e sabe... estancar o sangue... - ambos se olharam e riram novamente - ...e em outras... parece que precisa de alguém que cozinhe porque você se corta...

Jensen fez uma pausa. Jared sorria sem graça, mas de maneira longe, como se estivesse viajando na voz do mais velho.

- É o seu jeito, Jared... - Jensen continuou num tom totalmente terno e baixo. O que era estranho, porque Jared não conseguia ouvir mais nada. Parecia que todo o universo havia se calado para ouvir Jensen... - É o jeito como demora pra piscar os olhos ou bate os pés nas escadas quando acorda... - Jared sorriu extremamente sem graça - ...de propósito! - Ele riu mostrando as covinhas conforme Jensen concluía. - É o jeito como usa a camisa pra fora da calça, ou como suspira no final das frases... O jeito que sorri, assim... quando joga a cabeça pra trás... - Jared cobria o rosto com as mãos, tímido, passando as mãos nas franjas teimosas que voltavam sempre a lhe cair sobre os olhos - ...é o jeito como passa as mãos nos cabelos...

Jensen havia até mesmo esquecido a dor em sua mão. Se estivesse pensando com mais clareza, podia ter certeza de que o calor da mão de Jared junto a sua, era responsável por isso.

Jared sorriu de canto e evitou o reflexo de passar as mãos nos cabelos de novo. Era um tique. Um TOC. Eram poucas as vezes em que ele tirava o cabelo dos olhos porque realmente eles lhe estavam atrapalhando.

- Oh meu Deus, Jensen... acho que precisamos de um médico... - Jared tinha um tom apavorado na voz, levantando-se com pressa ao perceber o pano encharcado de sangue.

Jensen de repente voltou a sentir uma dor alucinante. A mão saudável também estava sangrando por segurar o pano.

Jared pegou as chaves do carro e puxou Jensen pelo braço, com um cuidado excessivo, rumando ambos pra garagem.

- Calma Jay... não deve ser nada demais...

- Não importa... Não pode te acontecer nada, Jensen! - Jared tinha a voz ligeiramente assustada. Era incrível como era amargo o gosto do mundo, de _seu_ mundo, ao imaginá-lo sem Jensen. Ou mesmo se algo acontecesse ao loiro.


	5. Where did you take it?

Ao chegarem do hospital, Jared fechou a porta do carro escuro de Jensen, deu a volta pela frente do carro até abrir a porta do carona a fim de ajudar Jensen a sair. O loiro não esperara, já abria a porta inclusive com a mão machucada.

- Jensen... mas que... droga, Jensen, deixa que eu te ajudo! - Jared bronqueava o amigo afoito, quase abrindo os seis pontos que o corte lhe dera na mão.

- Eu to bem Jare... - Jensen retrucava, sem muita emoção, mas ria do jeito superprotetor de Jared.

Jared abraçou o loiro pelo ombro, de maneira exagerada, não era como se Jensen não pudesse andar. Mas estava fazendo frio na garagem, por isso Jensen não reclamou de ter o calor do corpo de Jared junto ao seu.

Subiram as escadas e Jared colocou Jensen na sala, no sofá onde estavam antes de sair. Jared colocou sob a estante de Jensen uma sacolinha plástica com os anti-inflamatórios que Jensen deveria tomar nos próximos dias.

Em seguida sentou-se ao lado do loiro que tinha uma expressão sonolenta. Certamente por causa do anestésico que lhe deram pra fazer os pontos na mão. O loiro encostou-se preguiçosamente no sofá, olhando Jared com os olhos semi-cerrados.

Jared pôs uma das mãos na coxa de Jensen que não tirou os olhos dos de Jared. O moreno igualmente encostou-se quase deitado no encosto do sofá de Jensen. Ficaram um tempo em silêncio encarando ambos os rostos um do outro.

- Você tem uma pinta aqui... - Jensen apontava para a famosa pinta de Jared tinha no rosto, perto do olho.

Jared riu apertando de leve a coxa do loiro e, involuntariamente, subindo mais a mão pra perto de sua virilha. Jensen não se mexeu, apenas piscou os olhos demoradamente.

- E você precisa fazer a barba... - Jared riu reparando que a barba mal feita de Jensen começava a crescer. Mas era de propósito.

- A culpa é do _Dean_. - Ambos riram, especialmente Jared. Jensen parecia estar morrendo de sono e demorava cada vez mais pra abrir os olhos cada vez que piscava.

Desviou o olhar por um segundo, olhando a estante em que Jared havia antes colocado os remédios.

- O que é aquilo? - Jensen se referia a uma foto que ele não tinha visto. - Um _corpo estranho_na minha estante.

Jared riu ao perceber que a foto que Jensen se referia, tinha sido ele mesmo, Jared, quem tivera colocado.

- Quem tirou a foto? - Jensen perguntou um pouco mais desperto.

- Não sei Jen... achei na internet... uma fã, muito provavelmente... - Jared disse, encarando a foto que tinha achado num fórum onde lia mensagens das fãs.

- É da... Comic Con de Chicago, certo? - Jensen perguntou sem ter certeza. Jared apenas confirmou com a cabeça. - E por que...?

- Eu gostei... ficou... significativa... - Jared disse baixinho, num tom filosófico. - Gosto do jeito que olha pra mim nela... está com um sorriso tão sincero...

- Ah com certeza você deve ter falado alguma asneira... - Jensen disse voltando a ficar sonolento, enquanto Jared ria divertido, se inclinava de costas pra Jensen, deitando no ombro do loiro.

- Pois não é o que parece pra mim... - disse baixo, voltando ao tom do início da conversa. - Parece que... - Jared fez uma pausa antes de continuar, não sabia como definir. Jensen levantou a mão que não estava machucada e acariciava os fios finos, macios e mais escuros devido a penumbra da sala, que eram os cabelos de Jared.

- Parece que o que? - Jensen sentia o cheiro conhecido dos cabelos do moreno conforme mexia neles, e apoiava seu queixo na cabeça de Jared.

- Não sei... mas significa alguma coisa... - Jared tinha um tom baixinho na voz, encarava a foto concentrado, Sentia-se calmo e relaxado. Não tinha se dado conta que era por causa dos carinhos de Jensen.

- Não está tentando dar um ar romântico a coisa, está? - Jensen disse num tom debochado fazendo Jared rir, mostrando as covinhas.

- Cala a boca, Jensen! - O moreno não sabia bem porque, mas se encaixava bem aquilo... bem certo o que Jensen havia dito.

- _Efeito Sam/Dean episódio 10_... - Jensen disse em meio a sorrisos, fazendo Jared quase ter uma síncope de tanto rir.

- Vai ser isso agora? _Episódio 10_... - Jared disse fingindo um tom macabro.

- Pois pra mim esse lance soa como _Pesadelo em Elm Street_, com direito a Freddy Krueger e tudo... - Jensen estava quase dormindo e Jared tendo espamos de tanto rir.

Jared virou-se de frente para Jensen e quando sentiu seus cabelos ficarem entrelaçados nos dedos de Jensen, foi que ele se deu conta de que era Jensen mesmo quem o estava se sentir tão relaxado.

Foi diminuindo o riso ao lhar Jensen tão de perto. Tão sonolento, calmo, e vulnerável. Jared tinha certeza de que ele não iria a lugar algum. Sentiu-se seguro na presença do loiro daquela forma.

- Leu o script todo? - Jared perguntou com a voz rouca, num sussurro, involuntariamente insinuador.

- Só até uma parte... - Jensen tinha o mesmo tom de Jared, só mais preguiçoso. Jared voltou a tocar uma das pernas de Jensen, que mordeu o lábio inferior, não desviando o olhar de Jared.

- Até que parte? - Jared se aproximava ainda mais do rosto de Jensen e subia a mão de novo um pouco acima da virilha de Jensen que se remexeu de leve.

- Até a parte em que... eu te puxo e você cai em... cima de mim na cama... - Jensen falou pausadamente e, desta vez, quando piscou, não abriu mais os olhos. Sentia apenas a mão de Jared quase em cima de seu membro. - E... você me beija... - ele concluiu quase de maneira inaudível.

- Assim? - Jared estava agora tão perto do rosto de Jensen que podia roçar sua boca pela barba mal feita do ator. Mordiscou de leve o lábio inferior de Jensen, que tinha a boca entreaberta.

O loiro deixou que Jared conduzisse o beijo, não porque a leve anestesia que lhe tinham dado não o permitia negar, mas porque realmente percebera que queria aquilo tanto quanto Jared. Durante o dia todo.

Jared abriu mais a boca dando passagem para a língua calma de Jensen entrar em sua boca. Ainda tinha gosto daquele maldita bala de anis que Jensen chupava o dia inteiro, misturado a saliva adocicada da boca maliciosamente quente que o loiro tinha.

O mais novo tinha certa pressa no beijo, massageava com sede a lingua de Jensen, se policiando pra não bater seus dentes no dele. Jensen sentia a mão de Jared percorrer agora sua barriga por baixo da blusa. Soltou um gemido de dor quando o moreno lhe mordeu o labio com um pouco mais de força, finalizando assim o ato.

Ficaram em silêncio alguns segundos, e Jared pôde perceber um sorriso de leve no rosto de Jensen, o que tirara um caminhão de suas costas.

- Bem... - Jensen começou, sustentando o sorriso e passando a mão de leve pelos lábios como se quisesse manter o gosto de Jared em sua boca. - ...a parte da mão não estava descrita...

Jared riu tranquilo. Incrível como Jensen conseguia fazer piada até num momento como aquele. Segurou a mão machucada do loiro com cuidado, dando um beijo sobre o curativo. Voltou a aconchegar-se no ombro, perto do peito do mais velho.

Já passava das duas da manhã. Não demorou muito para que pegassem no sono ali mesmo.


	6. We cannot do it

Nota: Capítulo escrito a base de When I Remember When, do Five (blaster recomendado!)

Jared acordou com uma dor inacreditável no pescoço. Não se mexeu. Nem conseguia. Sentiu Jensen se mexer de leve, foi aí que se deu conta de onde eles dois acabaram dormindo. Era cedo. Sabia porque os raios de sol entravam tímidos pela imensa janela da sala, coberta por uma fina cortina branca.

Após alguns segundos levantou-se calmamente, sem fazer barulho e nem movimentos bruscos a fim de não acordar Jensen.

Ficou de pé e e esticou demoradamente. Repirou fundo e percebeu que ainda sentia-se incrivelmente cansado. Além de terem dormido pouco, ainda dormiram mal.

Olhou Jensen no sofá e repensou sobre não acordá-lo. O loiro estava tão torto quanto Jared. Jared sorriu de lado e dizia pra si mesmo que Jensen certamente estava muito cansado pra ter conseguido dormir daquele jeito. Sabia que ele acordaria cheio de dores.

- Jen... Jenny... - Jared sentava-se perto de Jensen, no mesmo lugar onde antes havia dormido. Sussurrou baixinho no ouvido do loiro a fim de acordá-lo com calma.

Jensen apenas suspirou e disse algo desconexo acompanhado do nome de Jared, fazendo o moreno sorrir sonolento.

- Vem comigo... eu te levo na cama... - Jared passou seu braço pelo ombro de Jensen, levantando-o do sofá e andando até o quarto do loiro, que ainda tinha a cama desarrumada e umas roupas no chão.

Jared deitou Jensen na cama com cuidado. Jensen estava tão sonolento no caminho da sala pro quarto que Jared tinha certeza que ele não se lembraria como foi pra cama.

Ficou observando Jensen dormir. Já havia visto algumas vezes, mas por algum motivo - qual seria não é? - dessa vez era diferente. Jared ficou alguns segundos em pé, ao lado da cama de Jensen, o observando apenas. Não percebeu mas estava sorrindo. Lembrou-se da madrugada... do beijo, pôs uma das mãos sobre a boca a fim de reprimir o riso. _Episódio 10..._

Jared rumava para a saída do quarto quando ouviu a voz sonolenta conhecida.

- Jay... - Jensen se revirava na cama, em direção a porta. Jared quase que correu até ele, afoito. Sentou-se na cama, perto de Jensen.

- Fala... - Ele sussurrava as palavras, a fim de não despertar Jensen totalmente. O loiro pegou na mão de Jared, com certa urgência.

- Na hora do... meu remédio... você trás aqui pra mim? - Jensen murmurou devagar cada palavra, diza pausadamente, repousando a cabeça calmamente no travesseiro de volta, ainda segurando a mão de Jared.

O moreno alto sorriu largamente do jeito do amigo. Passou uma das mãos pela testa de Jensen, afastando os cabelos.

- Eu te chamo, fica tranquilo... - Teve a certeza de que Jensen nem escutou, já tinha voltado ao sono.

Saiu devagar do quarto, não sem antes fechar as cortinas. Fechou a porta devagar atrás de si e subiu as escadas pulando de dois em dois os degraus. Apesar da hora - não eram sete da manhã ainda - ele estava num bom humor fora do comum. Não que Jared Padalecki fosse o tipo de cara que acordava mau humorado, mas cansaço era uma coisa que não deixava ninguém feliz.

O intérprete de Sam Winchester ligou o aparelho de som baixo, deixando tocar o que começasse. Tirou toda a roupa e colocou apenas um _hobby_ branco. Desceu as escadas mais uma vez sem fazer barulho e foi pra cozinha. Preparou um sanduiche e, antes que pudesse dar a primeira mordida e por o pé na escada pra voltar ao seu quarto, passou os olhos sobre o móvel da escada da garagem.

Viu o script do famigerado _Episódio 10._ Era o de Jensen. Lembrou-se que deixou o seu próprio no carro e resolveu pegar o dele mesmo. Precisava terminar de ler.

Passou algumas folhas até a cena 6, e começou a reler de onde tinha parado. A que ele lembrava, ditado por Jensen, ele mais ou menos sabia o que aconteceria.

Subiu as escadas mordendo o sanduiche e passando os olhos por todas as folhas. Chegou ao quarto e se jogou em cima da cama de casal.

_"(...) Mas Dean não se moveu no intuito de levantar, mas sim puxou o caçula de volta pra cama, fazendo com que o moreno caísse em cima dele._

_Sam estranhou a atitude do irmão principalmente ao notar que não fora sem intenção, já que Dean acabara de descer suas mãos até as nádegas do mais novo apertando com vontade._

_Sam tinha adquirido uma coloração branca no rosto e estava imóvel. Não sabia nem como agir. Dean tinha uma expressão longe e respirava forte. Sua boca seguiu um caminho rente a pele do rosto do irmão até chegar em sua orelha._

_- Sammy... quer me levar pro banho por acaso? - Dean fez algum esforço pras palavras parecerem uma sentença com algum sentido."_

Jared prendeu a respiração e tirou os olhos do script por alguns segundos. Riu para si mesmo quando se imaginou no set, rodeado de mil pessoas tendo que fazer aquilo com um _palhaço_ como Jensen. Ah levariam tantas tomadas...

_"Num momento de lucidez talvez, Sam não admitia nem pra si mesmo, mas fizera um certo esforço para não se embriagar na suavidade da voz do irmão mais velho._

_Num movimento um tanto quanto__brusco, Sam tentou, sem sucesso sair de cima do irmão que, com uma força que Sam até desconhecia, girou o corpo sob a cama invertendo as posições. Agora sim Sam não tinha a menor chance._

_Dean ficou de joelhos sobre a cama com o quadril do irmão mais novo entre as suas pernas. Fazia movimentos suaves querendo excitar o moreno que estava tão apavorado quanto chocado_

_- DEAN! Mas que porra... pensa que está fazendo? - Sam gritou com o irmão tentando tirar Dean de cima, foi então que o mais velho pegou as mãos do caçula e as prendeu a cima da cabeça do moreno. Dean passou a lingua molhando os próprios lábios ao observar o peito nu de Sam que subia e descia devido a respiração acelerada._

_- Ainda não estou fazendo nada, Sammy... - Dean tinha um tom de voz que Sam nunca tinha ouvido. Certamente era a que ele usava com garotas. - ...mas vou fazer logo logo..."_

Jared tinha a boca entreaberta enquanto lia. Não sabia o que seria mais difícil: controlar pra não ficar excitado em pleno set com Jensen em cima dele daquela forma que o script descrevia ou ainda se fazer aquela cena sério.

- É cada coisa que o cara tem que fazer pra ganhar a vida, meu Deus. - disse baixinho, falando consigo mesmo. Mas na verdade estava pensando em Jensen. O caso era que depois daquele beijo, tinha certo receio de que as coisas mudassem entre o dois. Apesar de ser dificil, era possivel. Jensen tinha Danneel, ele tinha em parte alguma coisa com Genevieve... Mas as coisas com eles sempre foram assim. Era como se namorassem, só sem a parte dos beijos e do sexo. E uma delas parecia já estar 'superada'.

Não se deu conta mas acabou por adormecer. Já era metade do sanduiche e o banho teria que ficar pra depois.


	7. Well Open!

Jared acordou num sobressalto ao ouvir batidas precisas na porta. Estava deitado na cama com as folhas do script jogadas sob o peito.

- JARHEAD! - Maldito apelido seja esse que Jensen havia lhe inventado.

- O-oi Jen... - Jared respondeu sonolento ainda, esfregando os olhos e jogando o script de lado.

Jensen parecia ter acordado de bom humor, estava descansado. O loiro olhou no relógio de cabeceira de Jared que marcava meio-dia e meio.

Jared sentou-se na cama de maneira preguiçosa, calma, quase como se estivesse em câmera lenta, encarou Jensen com os olhos semi-cerrados, em sua porta, parado, com um meio sorriso.

O loiro andou devagar até a cama de Jared, jogando-se em cima e rastejando como uma serpente entre as pernas de Jared, subindo pelo peito do moreno que se remexeu de leve a fim de encaixar melhor seu corpo embaixo do de Jensen.

Jensen grudou seus olhos nos de Jared fazendo o moreno parar de respirar por um segundo. O mais velho desceu sua boca pela pele do pescoço de Jared, perto da orelha enquanto ocupava as mãos tateando a barriga e os quadris do moreno.

- Que... está fazendo, Jensen? - Jared falou baixinho perto do ouvido do loiro e suspirou ao ouvir a voz de Jared naquele tom sonolento, vulnerável.

- Por enquanto nada... - O loiro respondeu num tom absurdamente malicioso, segurando nas coxas de Jared, afastando-as devagar como se esperasse que o moreno o impedisse. Mas não aconteceu.

Jensen foi tomado por um sentimento insano de luxúria ao perceber que Jared estava sem nada por baixo do hobby. Mais ainda, se é que isso era possível, quando a ereção do mais novo roçou em sua barriga.

O mais velho sentia seu próprio membro pulsar entre as coxas de Jared e aquilo sim é que era sentir-se anestesiado, em alfa.

Jared ouviu um barulho que desconheceu por alguns segundos, mas o fez acordar para a realidade: o telefone tocara.

Se viu de repente respirando ofengante com Jensen em cima dele, suado com seu peito colado no dele. A cada toque que o telefone dava, ele ficava ainda mais apavorado. Jensen girou o corpo ao lado de Jared, dando espaço ao moreno que sentou na cama com os pés pra fora, cobria as partes íntimas inconscientemente.

Pigarreou antes de atender o telefone, com se soubesse que sua voz denunciaria o que ele estava fazendo.

- Alô?

_- Jared?_ - A voz feminina de Danneel Harris do outro lado da linha fez o moreno suspirar de maneira um tanto quanto decepcionada. E lá vinha aquele gosto amargo de realidade na boca.

- Oi... _Danneel_. - Ele disse o nome da garota olhando diretamente para Jensen que estava ainda deitado na cama olhando o teto como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Desviou abruptamente para Jared ao ouvir o nome da namorada.

_- Jen não está atendendo o celular... ele está em casa por acaso? Ainda dormindo?_ - A garota tinha um tom simpático na voz, já sabia que era bastante possível que Jensen ainda estivesse dormindo.

- Não... - Jared respondeu de má vontade, mas tentando disfarçar. - Ele está aqui... - ele respondia contradizendo os gestos de Jensen pra dizer que ele não estava. - Vou passar pra ele... - Jared suspirou e passou o telefone sem olhar Jensen. Ele definitivamente não sabia o porque de tanta frustração. Sempre gostara de Danneel... Preferia acreditar que aquilo não tinha a ver com a garota, mas sim com o fato de ter que parar algo que estava deliciosamente proibido.

- Hey _baby girl_... - Jensen pegou o telefone das mãos do moreno com agressividade e o xingou mentalmente de coisas que ele não se atreveria dizer em voz alta.

Jared, pela primeira vez em anos, não estava nenhum pouco a fim de ouvir aquela conversa. Não que antes ele se interessasse, mas nunca ligou muito, até por vezes tirava uma onda com Jensen, do jeito romântico-forçado que ele tinha com a ruiva de vez em quando.

O moreno entrou no banheiro, batendo a porta com uma força totalmente desnecessária. Jensen percebeu e tratou de inventar uma desculpa qualquer pra desligar o telefone. Levantou da cama e tentou abrir a porta do banheiro, estava trancada.

- Jared? - Ele chamou pelo loiro, dando duas batidas na porta. Não houve resposta. Jensen apenas ouvia o barulho do chuveiro. - Jare... qual é, vamos lá! Abre! - bateu mais algumas vezes enquanto chamava o ator, que não respondia.

Jensen ficou de costas, se apoiando na porta. Sabia que Jared estava ouvindo, só estava fazendo birra.

E verde de ciúmes.

- Jay, eu não vou sair daqui até vc abrir a porta... - Jensen fazia mais pirraça que Jared não querendo abrir a porta. Só o fato de Jared estar agindo daquela forma, fazia Jensen perceber que o tinha _fisgado_ por um ponto fraco. O estranho era o quanto isso excitava Jensen. Mas ele não queria saber de filosofias do tipo _'quero transar com meu melhor amigo que é homem'_. Não queria mesmo. - Jared Tristan Padalecki! Abre a porra da porta agora! - Jensen bateu com força quando disse o palavrão. Estava já enlouquecendo porque conseguia sentir o cheiro do sabonete pela umidade do vapor do chuveiro que saía pelas frestas da porta.

Sem dúvidas o fato do Padalecki não responder o instigava mais ainda.

- JARED! ABRE! - O loiro cerrava os dentes enquanto deu dois socos na porta. Um para cada palavra de ordem que saíra de sua boca.

Antes de gritar de novo, e ele realmente estava disposto a derrubar a porta tamanha excitação que estava, ouviu um barulho de chave se abrindo na fechadura da porta. Sorriu malicioso, mordeu o lábio inferior e, antes que pudesse colocar a mão na maçaneta para abrir, Jared o fez primeiro.

- Tu acaba comigo quando _rasteja, implora_ desse jeito... sabia? - Jared estava nu, completamente molhado em frente a Jensen. Tinha os cabelos pingando sobre os olhos, o nariz, a boca... Jensen sentiu uma súbita vontade, com direito a água na boca, de passar a língua por todas as partes do corpo úmido pela água e pelo vapor do chuveiro.

Jensen atacou, literalmente, a boca de Jared que o puxou imediatamente pra dentro do banheiro. O calor era de uma verdadeira sauna. Jensen sentia seu corpo começar a suar e sua boxer branca ficar praticamente transparente porque ficava molhada. Por um momento chegou a acreditar que o corpo de Jared estava ainda mais quente que o próprio ambiente.

Jared mordia os lábios do loiro com uma voracidade que, quem visse, poda dizer que ele estava praticamente tentando engolir Jensen, que retribuía na mesma proporção. Jensen se deu conta de onde estava quando sentiu a água do chuveiro quente cair sob seu corpo colado ao de Jared.

As mãos do moreno eram ávidas e sua boca estava sedenta pelo gosto da pele e da boca do mais velho que largou Jared por um momento a fim de buscar por ar.

Os dois se encaravam como dois animais ferozes, famintos de um pelo outro. O instinto humano mais antigo de todos os tempos, o sexo, e o que deveria ser considerado a origem de todos os pecados capitais, a luxúria, podia ser lido nos olhos verdes de ambos, juntamente com as mãos que pareciam ter vida própria. As de Jared, grandes, fortes, másculas e com dedos longo arrancavam a boxer molhada de Jensen revelando a ereção de Jensen, a qual Jared podia sentir que latejava só de agarrar com vontade aquele mastro enquanto enchia os olhos com as expressões de puro prazer no rosto de Jensen, acompanhadas de gemidos e algumas frases desconexas.

Jensen sobrepôs a sua mão na de Jared enquanto o moreno masturbava com pressa o loiro que mordia o lábio inferior a fim de segurar os urros. Quando abriu os olhos e vislumbrou Jared excitado masturbando a si mesmo e a ele, Jensen, o loiro precisou apoiar as duas mãos no box do banheiro pra não cair numa vertigem. Não achava que era possível sentir aquilo. Ninguém o tinha feito sentir-se assim antes.

Segurou firme no rosto de Jared que em nenhum momento tirou os olhos de Jensen. Aquela visão incrivel do mais velho tão entregue aquele ato extremamente íntimo o qual os dois nunca tinham e imaginado antes. Jensen gozou segundos depois que sentiu o sêmem quente que Jared usava para alisar o mastro do loiro. Seu próprio sêmem, dele, Jared. O mais velho sentiu o corpo estremecer.

Jensen abraçou Jared como se tivesse uma espécie de medo que ele fugisse dali depois daquilo. Mas isso sequer passava na cabeça do moreno.

A água do chuveiro banhava os dois e enquanto as respirações de ambos voltavam ao normal aos poucos. Jared colou os lábios na orelha de Jensen.

- Nunca mais... comece nada que não vai terminar...

Jensen sorriu de canto, colando igualmente sua boca na orelha de Jared, porém o loiro havia agarrado o traseiro de Jared em acompanhamento de suas palavras.

- Nunca mais... atenda o telefone quando eu estiver começando algo.


	8. We know

Nota: As resposta do Jared contando sobre Mystery Spot é real, quem quiser o video, me avisa!

Jared se vestia em seu quarto logo após Jensen descer para o seu. Acordou cedo, dormiu mal o pouco que dormiu... mas depois _daquele banho_, sentia-se revigorado. Jared vestia uma camisa e jeans azul escuro, meio surrado.

A Supernova que é originalmente de Sidney estava fazendo uma estada em Vancouver, óbvio que Jensen e Jared teriam que estar lá.

Jensen vestia camisa branca e jeans claro e estava tão feliz que, se bobeasse, estaria assoviando pela casa.

Jared desceu as escadas, batendo os cabelos molhados de leve, deu duas batidas na porta do quarto de Jensen.

- J-DOG! - Gritou como de costume.

- Não precisa gritar, não estou dormindo desa vez... - Ele riu saindo do quarto pronto, fazendo Jared sorrir também.

- E mesmo assim continua atrasado... - Jared passou uma das mãos pelas costas de Jensen quando o loiro desceu as escadas até a garagem na sua frente. Se aproximou um pouco enquanto desciam as escadas e sorriu de leve ao sentir o cheiro clássico do perfume de Jensen.

- Prefiro essas conferências... - Jensen dizia entrando no carro do lado do motorista como de costume. Jared já batia a porta do outro lado.

- Por que? - Perguntou o moreno, com curiosidade.

- Porque são fãs... e não repórteres... Jornalista irrita e tem perguntas repetitivas... - Jensen dizia fazendo uma cara azeda.

Jared sorriu enquanto o loiro dava partida no carro.

- Fãs fazem perguntas... loucas! - Jared respondeu e Jensen sorriu em sinal de concordância. - Teve uma que me perguntou qual seria o superpoder que eu escolheria se pudesse ter algum...

- Ahh eu lembro... Aquaman! - Jensen respondeu antes que Jared pudesse continuar. Ambos riram e Jared assentia que sim com a cabeça em meio a sorrisos.

- Com certeza hoje vai ter alguma pérola... - Jared disse com certa expectativa enquanto o carro já se afastava de casa, rumando a conferência da Supernova.

**J&J**

- Oi Jared! Eu sou Kate! - Uma menina loirinha parecia espivetada, estava na fila para fazer perguntas no s_tand by_ na vez de Jared. Logo depois seria Jensen e o próximo, eles dois juntos.

A conferência seguia tranquila, sem maiores problemas e Jared conseguia conduzir as perguntas e respostas daquele jeito clássico dele: simpático, rindo bastante, respondendo todas as perguntas e _se apresentando_ a uma por uma das meninas - que eram a grande maioria do público - que perguntavam.

- Oi! Eu sou Jared. - Ele respondeu, como sempre, acenando de leve parecendo uma criança.

- Eu sei... - Respondeu a menina tímida, arrancando risos da platéia e do próprio ator. - Eu queria saber... o que você faz em cena que irrita Jensen?

- Aahh.. ok! - Ele olhava pra cima como e quisesse lembrar de algo enquanto ria - Voltando assim... quer dizer, nós não irritamos um ao outro porque somos amigos, sabe - Ele gesticulava enquanto falava - e somos mais do tipo _'qual é, cara!'_. Mas durante as gravações de Mystery Spot, em que nós tinhamos a cena de falar juntos, um com o outro... Eu não lembro... - ele olhava pros lados, procurando o próprio Jensen - Eu não lembro direito das falas... era tipo... _Sam Winchester usa maquiagem, Sam Winchester chora quando faz sexo_ - Jared podia ouvir os fãs dizendo as frases junto com ele - _Sam Winchester tem uma régua embaixo da cama e toda manhã quando ele acorda, ele..._OK!

Ele inclinou-se pra frente da platéia, com o intuito de explicar melhor.

- _Sam... Winchester... tem... uma... régua.. embaixo... da cama... e toda... manhã... quando... ele... acorda... e_**_le_**_... Ok, chega!_- disse a frase pausadamente, palavra por palavra - Tinha esse 'ele' antes do 'Ok, chega', e então ficou algo como - Ele assumiu aquela típica cara de Sam Winchester e praticamente explicava a cena contracenando consigo mesmo. - _Você não sabe tudo! Sim eu sei! Então ok, tudo bem._E aí vinha o 'Sam Winchester usa maquiagem' e eu olhava pro Jensen tipo 'estamos fazendo certo? Devemos continuar?' então 'Sam Winchester chora quando faz sexo'. E você não pode sair do personagem sabe? Só que as pessoas todas da equipe olhavam pra gente e riam! E era difícil... pra mim era difícil porque, se eu começo a rir, já era! - Ele tinha uma expressão fingindo estar sério enquanto a platéia riu. - Então fizemos a fala da maquiagem, a fala do sexo... E quando chegou na última 'Sam Winchester tem uma régua embaixo da cama e toda manhã quando ele acorda, ele...' só que eu estava falando o último 'ele' e Jensen não... e foi como 'NÃO!' - Ele ergueu os braços e as pernas interpretando o 'não' que falou mais alto.

A platéia riu do jeito a vontade e despojado do moreno que continuava falando sem parar, num bom humor absurdo.

- Estávamos tão perto! Quase conseguimos! - Ele continuou, referindo-se a quase terem concluído a tal cena. - Então tipo... - Ele ria do próprio jeito ao perceber as risadas da platéia - Fizemos aquilo em mais ou menos quatro ou cinco tomadas, sempre mudando, e eu dizia a ele 'você quer o último _ele_ ou sem o _ele_?' porque acabava que eu dizia o _ele_ no fim e Jensen não dizia, aí depois ele falava e eu não, porque eu estava tentando fazer o que Jensen fazia... - A platéia se divertia rindo do jeito que o moreno explicava, parecia uma criança empolgada - E acabou tudo perdendo um pouco da magia porque ficávamos estragando sempre... Foi isso provavelmente o pior... - Ele sorriu ao fim da frase, simpático para a garota que havia lhe feito a pergunta.

**J&J**

Jensen estava nos bastidores ouvindo de longe a voz de Jared misturada a risos e gritos de fãs. Ensurdecedores. Fotos, filmagens. Rotina.

O loiro iria logo entrar em cena pra mais tarde ficar ao lado de Jared. Ele não estava conseguindo se concentrar nas perguntas que uma repórter da CW fazia a ele enquanto ele esperava a sua vez.

- Então, Jensen... a pergunta crucial... - disse ela ajeitando-se num sofá que havia sido colocado nos camarins - É verdade que você e Jared farão cenas quentes na série?

Jensen já havia se preparado pra essa pergunta desde o momento em que lera parte da cena do script escrito por Sera e Robert.

- Ah... você sabe, Sera é uma pervertida... - ele disse em tom divertido, revirando os olhos. A repórter riu mais maliciosamente do que Jensen esperava.

- E já foram gravadas? - Ela perguntou e Jensen encarou as próprias mãos lembrando-se do episódio com Jared no chuveiro. Aquela coisa impulsiva. Só que ao contrário das reações comuns dos impulsos, deste, ele não tinha nenhum vestígio de arrependimento.

- Ainda não... - Apesar dele morder a língua pra dizer que _já foram ensaiadas_.

- E quando vai ser?

- Ainda não sabemos, estamos finalizando e episódio 8 ainda. Tivemos um problema e tivemos que adiar pra amanhã... - ele respondeu, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Que tipo de problema? - E parece que havia dado certo, ela parecia ter se entretido com a novidade do problema.

- Bem... foi numa cena... eu acabei acertando Jared de verdade... - Jensen ouviu um sonoso 'ooohh' como resposta. Por um momento já imaginou que a repórter fosse uma _Jared lover_. - Mas não foi nada...

- Mas então... como você está lidando com esse negócio de fazer uma cena de sexo com Jared? - É havia durado pouco. Não demorou pra que ela voltasse ao assunto.

- Somos profissionais, e amigos, sabemos os limites e somos adultos pra lidar com isso. - Jensen cruzou os braços, deu um ar sério a resposta. Mais do que gostaria. Na verdade, era esperado que ele respondesse com algum tipo de brincadeira.

A repórter apenas murmurou um 'sei', desconfiada e um tanto quanto irônica. Jensen já estava acostumado com esse tipo de reação.

Jensen estava entendiado com aquelas perguntas. Não sabia se o problema era esse ou se era porque na verdade ele queria ver Jared. Nem que fosse da porta entreaberta que haviam improvisado que separava o backstage de onde era a banca de apresentações.

A cada sonoro coro de risos que ele ouvia, imaginava o quanto Jared estava se divertindo. Ele adorava isso, Jensen sabia. E ele queria, muito, levantar dali e ficar ao lado de Jared.

Ele não tinha aquelas neuroses de 'omg o que está acontecendo', ele sabia que aquelas coisas signifcavam o que, inconscientemente, sempre soube. Estava completamente apaixonado por Jared Padalecki.


	9. Who knew?

- Jensen, estamos encerrando... é a sua vez... - Uma das organizadoras do evento chamou Jensen de longe, sem tirar os olhos dos ponteiros do próprio relógio. - Vou chamar Jared e...

- Não, não, não... - Jensen interrompeu a mulher, levantando-se do sofá e não ligando muito por deixar a tal repórter praticamente falando sozinha. - Deixa eu entrar lá... - Ele olhava pra moça morena com o mesmo olhar de uma criança pedindo pra fazer alguma travessura.

Ela sorriu olhando pra ele agora, e no fundo sabia que nem adiantaria impedir, ele entraria lá de qualquer forma. Como sempre fazia.

- Tudo bem, vai... vocês dois só fazem o que querem mesmo... - Ela sorria fazendo um sinal com a mão indicando a porta por onde deveria entrar.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas com um sorriso zombeteiro e entrou subindo alguns degraus até o _stand_ onde Jared estava sentado, numa cadeira com seu nome. Ele acabava de responder a alguma pergunta, quando ouviu-se gritos femininos quando perceberam a entrada de Jensen.

Jared olhou sorrindo para o amigo que entrava em cena, ficando em pé ao seu lado segurando o microfone em uma mão e colocando a outra no bolso.

- Oi! - O loiro fingia uma expressão tímida enquanto a platéia respondia em coro a saudadação. Mais em gritos e risadas do que em palavras.

Pôs os olhos em Jared e passou por trás da cadeira do moreno colocando as mãos sob seus ombros, afagando de leve de forma que só Jared poderia sentir.

Falou baixinho, porém perto do microfone, de forma divertida, um tanto quanto carinhosa. Bem daquelas que fazem os boatos brotarem.

- Sai... minha vez...

O moreno virou-se a fim de fitar Jensen e sorriu com uma expressão surpresa.

- Ah já? Ahn... ok... - Jared levantou-se provocando novamente os gritos de fãs e acenando sempre sorridente, mostrando as covinhas, dirigindo-se ao backstage não sem antes entregar o microfone a um organizador qualquer.

**J&J**

O _stand by_de Jensen corria tranquilo. Talvez não tão divertido quanto o de Jared, visto que o moreno sempre foi mais risonho e expansivo que Jensen em todas as entrevistas. Sempre falava mais, até o que nem lhe era perguntado, e ria o tempo todo. Jared sentia-se mais a vontade com o público, uma vez que Jensen era bem mais tímido e retraído. Tachado injustamente muitas vezes de arrogante. Sempre ficava aquela dúvida no ar: será que Jensen é que era mais fechado ou Jared é que era aberto demais? Talvez ambos. Isso explicaria como ambos têm tanta química quando estão juntos. Na verdade, nada mais é que puro equilíbrio.

- Oi! - A voz de uma das garotas que iam perguntar tinha uma entonação bem empolgada.

- Oi... - Jensen respondeu com um sorriso de leve, prestando atenção na garota.

- Meu nome é Ashley!

- Oi, Ashley!

- Sabe, eu faço bolos... e queria saber qual seu sabor preferido.

Jensen pensou que sem dúvida essa era uma das perguntas que entrariam pro rank das mais esquisitas.

- Ahn... - o loiro pensou por alguns segundos, molhou os lábios - _chocolate!_

Algumas meninas gritaram, parecia ser em sinal de concordância.

- Chocolate... - repetiu o ator - Chocolate _com chocolate_... com pedaços de chocolate - Ele fez uma cara engraçada enquanto o público ria - E com alguma bebida de chocolate! - Certo, todo mundo já tinha entendido que o negócio dele era mesmo chocolate. - _Chocolate..._ - Ele concluiu suspirando a palavra, fazendo novamente todos rirem. - E é chocolate preto! - Acrescentou de maneira divertida.

- E guanache¹? - perguntou novamente a menina.

- O que? - Jensen perguntou achando que não tinha entendido a palavra direito.

- Guanache!

- _Gesundheit²!_ - Respondeu o loiro, arrancando risos por vários segundos da platéia.

Ele virou-se para a multidão numa expressão divertidamente confusa, rindo de si mesmo.

- O que foi? - O loiro parecia uma criança falando.

**J&J**

A entrevista com ambos ocorreu igualmente divertida. Piadas, brincadeiras um com o outro, sorrisos trocados entre ambos e com a platéia. Sem dúvida, era uma injeção de ânimo para eles ter o seu trabalho reconhecido daquela forma até porque não era só flores o que se dizia respeito às suas carreiras. Mas que a vida andava bem generosa para ambos, isso andava, eles não tinham muito o que reclamar.

Entraram em casa já era noite. Jensen jogou as chaves do carro em cima da cômoda.

- Chocolate, huh? - Brincou o moreno sorrindo enquanto Jensen entrava em seu quarto tirando a jaqueta e rindo.

- Você sabe...

- É eu sei...

- Oi amor! - A voz de Danneel Harris sentada sob a cama de Jensen fez o loiro quase dar um salto pra trás de susto.

- Mas que porra...?

- Desculpa, bem! - Ela riu levantando-se e indo abraçar Jensen que estava desabotoando a camisa. - Surpresa! - Ela sorriu largamente jogando os cabelos ruivos pra trás.

- Quando você chegou? - Ele perguntou com um sorriso um tanto quanto forçado, seu cérebro ainda não havia armazenado a informação de que ela estava ali.

- Agora mesmo! Vim do aeroporto direto pra cá... - Ela abraçava o namorado pela cintura lhe roubando um beijo.

Jared preparava-se para subir as escadas até seu quarto. No momento em que pôs os pés no degrau, pensou melhor e rumou de volta ao quarto de Jensen.

O loiro estava num beijo um tanto quanto quente com Danneel, quando Jared deu duas batidas na porta entreaberta, não vendo que a ruiva estava lá.

- Jen...sen... - Ele parou estático no momento em que a porta se abriu completamente e o moreno reconheceu os cabelos ruivos entrelaçados nos dedos de Jensen.

Jared engoliu a seco e sentiu seu coração diminuir. Sentiu pequeno, Quase invisível no mundo. Jensen parou de beijar a namorada quando viu Jared parado na porta. Ela virou-se e sorriu simpática, correndo para abraçar Jared.

- JARE! - O moreno abraçou-a de forma uma pouco seca, enquanto ela ficava na ponta dos pés a fim de dar um beijo no rosto de Jared. - Meu Deus! Parece que você tá cada vez mais alto, credo! - Divertiu-se ela enquanto ele sorriu extremamente forçado pra ela, mas se esforçando para parecer simpático.

- Veja você, Dan! - Brincou ele fazendo uma cara engraçada - Enfim... ahn... - Obviamente ele nem sequer lembrava mais o que viera fazer no quarto do loiro que parecia totalmente inexpressivo, como se uma tonelada estivesse caído em seus ombros. - Eu... vou sair... vou na... no... - Jared demorou para bolar uma mentira de última hora, ou pensar em algum lugar para ir porque definitivamente estava louco pra sair correndo dali - No Chad... é, Chad veio com você, Danneel?

A ruiva assentiu que sim com a cabeça.

- Sim, James e Sophia também...

- Ótimo! - Jared disse fingindo um tom extremamente satisfeito, lançando um último olhar para Jensen, que conseguiu ver perfeitamente a tristeza estampada nos olhos verdes de Jared.

Danneel sorriu abraçando o namorado de novo que segurava as pernas para não correr desesperadamente atrás de Jared.

- Ah estamos sozinhos é? - Ela se inclinou beijando o pescoço de Jensen que respirou fundo e não respondeu. Fechou os olhos e imaginou Jared sem querer. Se era pra fazer aquilo com Danneel, seria de olhos fechados.


	10. Wild and sexy

Que mané Chad o que! Jared queria mais era ficar sozinho.

Rodou com o próprio carro, o que não deixava de ser um tanto quanto estranho, pela noite fria de Vancouver, parando apenas num drive-in pra comer alguma junkie-food com Coca-Cola. Bem coisa de _dor de corno._

A segurança que tinha em Jensen era uma coisa absurda. Descomunal. Algo independente de qualquer série de TV, isso ele tinha certeza. O cara que acreditava em almas gêmeas e por certo relutava um pouco em admitir que a história do Cupido era _bonitinha_, estava agora encarando o próprio reflexo no retrovisor do carro e fora acordado pela buzina do carro atrás que indicava que o sinal havia aberto.

Bom, ele não ia ter problemas em filosofar sobre sexualidade, isso era tão _last week_. O grande lance na verdade estava em Jensen. No cara que já sentiu afinidade desde o _'oi, vou ser o Dean. Sou Jensen Ackles'_, ele não podia adivinhar que não precisaria fazer absolutamente nenhum esforço para gostar dele.

O caso é que estava sentindo ciúmes. Talvez sempre sentisse, talvez fosse por isso que não gostava quando Jensen ficava no time de golfe de Tom Welling. Ou quando chegava em casa e Jensen não estava e de quebra não atendia o telefone. O caso é que muitas coisas estavam fazendo sentido para Jared agora. Principalmente não ligar muito pra Danneel, afinal, ela e Jensen mal se falavam.

**J&J**

- Jensen... - Danneel cobria o corpo nu com o fino lençol branco da cama de Jensen, enquanto ele, exausto, cruzava os braços na nuca, vislumbrando o teto. De fato, parecia ser bem mais interessante. - O que você tem?

A ruiva virou de lado, em direção a Jensen que suspirou longamente antes de responder.

- Nada... por que? Fiz alguma coisa errada, ou... não fiz? - Ele sorriu de canto fazendo-a rir entendendo muito bem do que ele estava falando.

- Não... não é nada disso! - Ela respondeu sorrindo, deitando sobre o peito do loiro - Você é sempre ótimo! - Ela concluiu sussurando no ouvido do namorado.

- Então...? - Jensen quis parecer confuso, mas sabia exatamente qual era o problema.

- É que... você pareceu estar comigo, mas pensando em outra pessoa... - Ela tinha um tom cuidadoso ao escolher as palavras. Não queria arrumar uma discussão desnecessária.

Jensen não podia negar que nesses quase dois anos que namorava Danneel, ela havia adquirido um bom conhecimento sobre ele.

- Não... - disse ele, sem saber por onde começa a se justificar, já que, de fato, ele havia pensado realmente em outra pessoa. - De que está falando?

- Nada... - ela levantou-se, sentando na cama enrolada no lençol procurando suas roupas, claramente chateada. - Deixa pra lá, Jensen. - Concluiu séria.

- Danneel... me desculpe é que... - Ele tentou se justificar quando na verdade nem tinha como explicar. - É impressão sua! Deixa de ser dramática. - Ele elevara um pouco o tom de voz. Não estava com nenhum resquício de paciência pra fazer _DR-pós-sexo._

- Como é que é, Jensen Ross? Dramática? - Ela virou-se enfurecida na direção de Jensen, a voz totalmente indignada. - Você acabou de fazer sexo comigo e está claramente com a cabeça em outro lugar! Você acha que não te conheço? Acha que consegue disfarçar? - Ela olhava Jensen bem de perto e se afastou bruscamente enquanto o loiro lhe lançava um olhar um tanto quanto envergonhado.

Ela se afastou jogando o lençol no chão enquanto vestia-se. Ele se sentou na cama, sabia que deveria falar algo, o problema é que ele não sabia o que.

- Danneel...

- Cala a boca, Jensen! - Ele bem que tentou talvez formular algo de última hora, mas ela já estava suficientemente irritada. Juntou a bolsa e saiu do quarto rumando para a saída.

- DANNEEL! - Jensen gritou do quarto saindo vestindo só uma boxer preta.

- Ela já foi... - Jensen parou de andar no momento que ouviu a voz de Jared acompanhado do barulho de chave caindo sob a cômoda.

- Ahn... oi Jarhead... - O loiro respondeu ainda um pouco surpreso, ainda perdido pela vista repentina do moreno. Jared não respondeu.

O moreno tirava a jaqueta enquanto subia as escadas, bocejando. Jensen arqueou as sobrancelhas estranhando a atitude ligeiramente fria de Jared.

- Hey... - disse o loiro, se dirigindo ao pé da escada enquanto Jared se virava para encará-lo já no topo. - Ahn... como está o Chad? - Jensen parecia desesperado pra puxar algum assunto.

- Não sei... acabei... rodando só de carro... - Jared respondeu num tom indiferente, abrindo a porta do próprio quarto, jogando a jaqueta sob uma poltrona perto da cama.

Jensen percebeu que Jared estava realmente chateado. Por um momento, o loiro pensou que preferia ver Jared puto com ele do que triste. Sentia seu coração esmagado.

Subiu as escadas e viu Jared pela porta do quarto entre aberta. O moreno estava sem camisa, com o jeans aberto juntamente com o cinto desafivelado. Jensen sorriu de canto pela visão privilegiada do corpo de Jared.

- Jay... podemos conversar? - Ele disse numa voz rouca, com certa cautela.

Jared encaminhou-se até a porta, parecia que tentava impedir que Jensen entrasse.

- Amanhã, Jensen. Tô cansado e gravamos cedo. - Jared tinha uma indifereça e certa frieza na voz que por um momento Jensen chegou a estranhá-lo. Jared nunca havia falado com ele dessa forma. O moreno então preparava-se para fechar a porta basicamente na cara do loiro, que segurou com uma das mãos, olhando fixo para Jared, que desviou o olhar.

- Não acredito que tá pensando em bater a porta na minha cara... - Jensen disse com um certo tom de irritação.

- Não é isso, Jensen, é que temos que dormir!

- Pára com isso Jared! - Protestou o mais velho. - É a Danneel?

- Que tem a Danneel? - Jared se fez de desentendido, como se não soubesse do que Jensen estava falando. - A propósito, que foi que você fez pra ela sair puta daquele jeito? - Jared tinha um desconhecido tom de provocação na voz. - E deve ter sido culpa sua mesmo, porque nem se deu ao trabalho de dar mais que dois passos atrás dela...

- Ah você quer saber o que aconteceu? - Jensen retribuiu num tom igualmente provocativo, porém bem mais agressivo.

Jared não respondeu, apenas encarou o loiro que cerrava os dentes e não desviava os olhos dele. Jared respirou fundo, mordeu o lábio inferior a fim de manter as palavras que tinha vontade de dizer na boca.

- Não é da minha conta, ok Jen? Eu só quero deitar e dormir... - Jared baixou os olhos, que sustentavam a expressão triste.

Jensen não sabia muito bem como agir. Parte dele queria abraçar Jared, dizer que era ele quem ele queria, que nada estava entre os dois, inclusive que há muito tempo, Danneel já não significava muita coisa pra ele e que ainda estava com ela por pura comodidade. Dizer a Jared que sempre, sempre fora só ele... não tinha e nem nunca teve espaço pra mais ninguém.

Mas o loiro apenas assentiu com a cabeça relativo ao suposto sono de Jared. Baixou os olhos e acariciou de leve o rosto de Jared. Esperava que o moreno pudesse ler um _eu te amo_ em seu olhar.

**J&J**

Jared deitou-se na cama e suspirou. Jensen o deixava confuso demais. Por que ele ainda estava com Danneel? E por que Jared se importava tanto? _Jura que você não sabe né, Jared Padalecki..._ Jared pensava consigo mesmo quando bateu os olhos no script. Não tinha mais jeito, ia ter que ler. As gravações eram amanhã, ele mal sabia as falas que tinha. Aparentemente não haveria muita coisa a ser _dita_ mas sim _feita_.

_(...)_

_"- Ainda não estou fazendo nada, Sammy... - Dean tinha um tom de voz que Sam nunca tinha ouvido. Certamente era a que ele usava com garotas. - ...mas vou fazer logo logo..._

_- Dean! Sai de cima de mim... - Sam tentou se desvencilhar ainda sem sucesso dos braços do irmão que aproximava ainda mais sua boca da dele._

_Sam podia sentir a respiração de Dean bater em seu rost acompanhado do forte hálito de bebida. Apesar disso, Sam sabia que essa não era a razão pela qual o irmão estava agindo daquela forma. Dean já havia chegado bêbado em casa alguns pares de vezes, mas nunca tinha agido_**_daquela_**_forma._

_Antes que Sam pudesse continuar pensando ou ainda protestar mais uma vez, Dean já havia colado seus lábios no do irmão de maneira absurdamente quente. Sam tinha lábios macios, doces até... aquecidos..._

_Sam acabou relaxando seu corpo involuntariamente. Dean o soltou devagar após perceber que Sam parou de relutar e acabara envolvido pela língua ávida do irmão mais velho._

_O caçula sentiu o corpo esquentar, seu sangue literalmente fervia, ele não controlava mais suas razões enquanto continuasse sentindo a barba por fazer de Dean roçando em seu rosto com violência, de forma que deixaria marcas com certeza._

_Suas mãos já passeavam pelo corpo de Dean enquanto ele lhe tirava a jaqueta que outrora pertecera a John. O mais velho ajudou Sam a tirar a camiseta desbotada, sentiu um calafrio quando o pingente gelado de Dean tocou seu peito._

_- Dean... isso não está certo... - Sam parou de beijar o irmão a fim de buscar por ar, porém Dean continuava suas investidas no pescoço do mais novo, que sentia os dentes do irmão quase rasgarem sua pele._

_- Só abra a boca... se for pra gemer pra mim... - Dean disse baixinho no ouvido de Sam, mordiscando a sua orelha..."_

Jared respirou fundo e pôs as mãos sobre o rosto. Lembrou-se de seu trabalho, sua carreira, as cenas difíceis, aquelas intensas, que exigiam muita concentração, e tentava repetir pra si mesmo o quanto era profissional, não fosse olhar suas partes íntimas e perceber que seu membro parecia ter vida própria. Isso de ler um script, como diabos ele iria fazer aquela cena, agarrado com Jensen?

- Maldito, Kripke! - Murmurou para si mesmo enquanto relia a cena, a fim de talvez, se acostumar com ela.


	11. Where did I touch you? I

Nota: Cry Baby é um som 'violentamente gritado' da Janis Joplin xD Hahaha não me matem *-*

Jared acordou num susto quando tocou 'Cry baby'* no seu despertador. Não sabia porque raios tinha aquela gritaria pra acordá-lo de manhã.

Foi até o banheiro, escovou os dentes e jogou muita água no rosto a fim de 'acordar'. Vestiu a clássica camisa branca com o jeans folgado azul, colocou um boné virado pra trás e desceu as escadas, batendo os pés com aquela típica agressividade para acordar Jensen.

- J... - Antes que ele pudesse dizer o 'DOG' do apelido do amigo, ele já estava acordado, alinhado, esperando Jared sentado no sofá repassando o script.

- Bom dia, Jared. - Ele disse sem se mover ou tirar os olhos do script. - Tem café ali na mesa...

Jared estava espantado por ver Jensen acordado e pronto, mas certeza que a frieza era o que mais surpreendia. Será que era só porque estava concentrado?

- Ah... tá... valeu, Jen... - Ele não sabia bem o que dizer, e só fazia um dia, algumas horas que estavam naquele clima tenso, e parecia meses. _O mundo é amargo..._

Jared pegou um copo de expresso que Jensen havia arrumado pra ele e sentou-se devagar ao lado do loiro que fechara os olhos, parecia memorizar as próprias falas.

- Quer... ensaiar? - Jared disse mais com a intenção de puxar assunto.

- Pode ser... - Jensen respondeu dando de ombros.

Jared se ajeitou no sofá, ficando de frente pra Jensen, que colocou o script de lado.

_- Então, o que acha que está acontecendo, Sammy?_- Jensen parecia ter 'vestido' a roupa de Dean.

_- Só vamos saber depois que falarmos com aquelas garotas, naquele clube..._ - Jared parecia até mudar o tom de voz quando interpretava Sam, era mais baixo.

_- Eu vou ao bar então..._ - Jensen fez aquela típica cara do Dean 'se sacrificando' para ir a um clube de stripers, e sorriu de canto.

Jared começou a rir do jeito de Jensen. Realmente não conseguiria imaginar Dean na pele de outra pessoa.

- Que foi? - Jensen sorriu percebendo que, pra variar, Jared havia rido perdendo a concentração.

- Nada... é que... é engraçado como você muda de postura quando o 'Dean' entra em cena...

- Mas eu preciso fazer isso, né? - Jensen perguntou levatando-se do sofá com um sorriso ligeiramente sem graça.

Jared levantou logo em seguida, ficando de frente para o loiro, que o encarava nos olhos.

- Jensen, me desculpa... - Era incrível como Jared conseguia fazer aquela cara de cãozinho chutado de mudança que sempre, _sempre_, conseguia tudo de Jensen.

- Por que está...? - Jensen já amaciou a voz quando sentiu Jared mais perto.

- Jen... eu só quero dizer que, cara... - Jared não tinha certeza se coseguiria passar verdade no que queria dizer, porque era verdade apenas em parte - Eu só estava com um pouco de ciúmes da Danneel e...

- Um pouco? - Jensen interrompeu o moreno, riu achando graça do jeito de Jared, que parecia uma criança contando que tinha aprontado. - Você morreu de ciumes e digo mais - Jensen agora colocava suas mãos na cintura de Jared. - Eu gostei até...

- Ok... eu admito... agi meio que...

- Jared, presta atenção... - Jared parou de falar não apenas por Jensen tê-lo interrompido, mas pela expressão séria do loiro - Eu não sei como viemos parar aqui, quer dizer, acho que sempre estivemos... só com alguns acréscimos... - Ele sorriu divertido, puxando Jared contra si quando disse os 'acréscimos' - A gente sempre... pertenceu um ao outro... é uma forma meio única...

Jared pressinou seus lábios demoradamente contra os de Jensen, num encaixe perfeito de bocas. Abraçou o loiro pela nuca quando sentiu seu celular tocar dentro de seu bolso.

Riu observando Jensen revirar os olhos, se afastando do moreno enquanto pegava seu script em cima do sofá. Até já sabia quem era.

- Fala Kripke! - Jared atendeu rindo.

_- Nem pensem que vocês não vão fazer aquela cena, Padalecki!_ - Eric tinha a voz imperativa e ansiosa. Jared apenas riu.

- Já estamos chegando... estávamos repassando algumas falas e...

_- Padalecki, quinze minutos!_ - Eric parecia não estar nenhum pouco interessado nas desculpas de Jared que, apesar de serem desculpas, eram em parte verdade.

- Numa escala...? - Perguntou Jensen.

- Uns... 8... - Respondeu o moreno.

Jensen fez uma cara azeda percebendo que a escala de um a dez que eles tinham inventado para a irritação de Krike estava alta.

**J&J**

Eles chegaram ao estúdio e já foram rodeados de profissionais. Maquiadores, figurinistas, Ben Edlund, Sera Gamble, Kripke e Jeremy Carver.

- Nossa, que bando de pervertidos! - Brincou Jensen enquanto dirigia-se com Jared a um dos traillers pra trocar de roupa. - Todo mundo quer ver Dean pegando Sam... - ele balançou a cabeça negativamente de forma sarcástica fazendo todos rirem.

- Pois é! - Comentava Jared - É impressão minha ou esse estúdio está mais cheio hoje? - Ele tinha um tom divertido e lançava olhares ao redor verificando que estava mesmo lotado.

Eles entraram no trailler para dar vida a Sam e Dean, enquanto várias pessoas montavam cenários e arrumavam móveis. Kripke conversava com Ben Edlund sobre algumas tomadas e Sera conferia o roteiro e fez algumas mudanças técnicas a nível de enredo enquanto Jeremy verificava alguns ângulos de câmeras junto com os técnicos de vídeo e sons.

As marcas vermelhas de Jared eram colocadas no chão por um estagiário coordenado por Sera. As azuis de Jensen viriam logo em seguida. Ela conferia os posicionamentos com Jeremy e as câmeras. Eric seguia dando ordens sobre iluminação e áudio.

Jensen saiu do trailler vestindo uma caiseta preta desbotada, jeans azul médio bem surrado e botas. Podia se ver o pingente do _colar do Dean_ pendurado em seu pescoço enquanto ele igualmente ajeitava o largo anel prata que seu personagem usava em na mão esquerda.

- Tira isso... - Jared vestia jeans mais escuros, também botas, uma camiseta branca com uma de flanela por cima. Falou com Jensen se referindo ao colar.

- Por que? - Jensen franziu o cenho, apertando o pingente em suas mãos.

- Dean deu pro Castiel... lembra?

- Ah! Tá certo... - Jensen deu um sobressalto lembrando-se do início da temporada. Acabou por enfiar o colar no bolso da calça mesmo enquanto os dois se dirigiam na direção de Kripke.

- Atrasados. - Ele disse sério olhando Jensen e Jared que não pareciam estar ligando muito.

Sera e aproximou de Jensen puxando-o pelo braço.

- Vem, preciso te mostrar as coordenadas de cena... Vem Jared! - Jared lia o script em voz baixa, entonando diferente conforme a cena, seguindo Sera.

**J&J**

As gravações corriam bem. Muitos _gag reels_ básicos que certamente fariam os fãs rirem muito quando o DVD saísse. Jensen mantia o clima divertido e Jared continuaca com a mesma mania de rir do nada toda hora.

As brincadeiras iam desde Jared dançando no cano, gravado num cenário de clube de strip montado pra algumas cenas do enredo, até Jensen andando com uma calcinha na cabeça.

Desde o primeiro ano da série, toda a produção sabia que Jensen e Jared tomavam conta. Enchiam o lugar. Mesmo que tivesse 5 pessoas. Se eles estivessem por perto, eram como duas crianças bagunceiras. Só faziam o que queriam, literalmente. Qualquer pessoa dentro do set que fosse perguntado, responderia que ter Jensen e Jared por perto era como mesclar profissionalismo com arte e diversão.

- Jensen! Quer parar com isso! - Jared ria enquanto o loiro insistia em fazer caretas para a câmera. - Vai, vai, de novo!

- Ainda estamos rodando! - Eric dizia tentando controlar o riso. Jensen voltou a se concentrar na cena

_- Tudo bem, eu checo o bar..._ - Jensen interpretava Dean em um dos cenários de quarto de hotel.

_- É claro que checa..._ - Jared andou até a cama dizendo a frase naquele típico sarcasmo de Sam.

_- Qual é irmãozinho... algúém vai ter que se sacrificar pelo time!_

Jared fez Sammy dar de ombros a ouvir o irmão em cena rir do quanto era 'difícil' vigiar uma stripper.

- E... corta! - Eric disse logo depois que Jensen bateu a porta do cenário fazendo Dean sair de cena. - Vamos pular uma cena.

A maquiadora passava um pó compacto no rosto de Jared enquanto Jensen tirava a jaqueta, ficando apenas com uma camisa verde sobreposta a uma camiseta preta desbotada.

- Pular? - Jensen franziu o cenho - Qual?

- Vamos aproveitar o cenário montado e gravar a cena seis. - Eric disse enquanto Jared e Jensen seguravam o riso. - E não adianta me darem esse olhar.

Sera arqueou as sobrancelhas de forma quase que infantil, ocupando uma das cadeiras ao lado de Eric.

Em casa, era uma coisa. Em público era outra, completamente diferente.

- Jared, tira a roupa. - Eric foi categórico, fazendo Jared rir passando as mãos pelo rosto enquanto Jensen murmurava algo como _'não acredito...'_, virando de costas para Eric. - Jensen, volta a ficar atrás da porta como se você estivesse chegando... e fica sem jaqueta... Andrea! Faz ele parecer... fora de si. - Eric concluiu gritando para a maquiadora que se desocupava de Jared.

Todos fitaram Jared, especialmente as mulheres, que eram até poucas, presentes do no set. Jared estava sem graça, ele sempre ficava, em qualquer cena que tivesse que tirar nem que fosse só a camisa.

Jensen sabia, é claro, e se posicionava atrás da porta enquanto a maquiadora dava um jeito em sua aparência. Ele segurou o riso ao perceber o constrangimento de Jared.

- Quer uma musiquinha, Jay? - Jensen fez todos rirem no set, até mesmo Jared.

- Crazy... do Aerosmith... - brincou Jared tirando a jaqueta.

- _Come here, come here, baby!_ - Jensen começou cantarolando fazendo um microfone com a a mão e improvisando uma careta típica do Steven Tyler. Obviamente foram ovacionados em risos pelos colegas de trabalho.

Jared abriu tirou a camisa de flanela sutilmente virando-se de costas para a 'platéia' que havia se formado frente ao cenário. Tirou a camiseta por fim, abriu cinto e baixou as calças, tirando sapatos e meias junto, revelando a tal samba canção. Branca. Fina. Na verdade, ele pensava que devia estar nu, porque aquela cueca estava apelativa.

Algumas meninas no set, inclusive a figurinista que recolheu as roupas de Jared tentou agir de forma mais profissional possível. Mas era bastante trabalhoso agir daquela forma.

ared deitou em uma das camas cenográficas puxando o lençol branco sob seu próprio corpo, tentando pensar em outras que não fosse o fato de estar semi nu coberto por um lençol em frente a coisa como cem pessoas.

Pegou um livro entregue por um dos estagiários, abriu em uma página qualquer e concentrou-se. _Você é um profissional, Jared!_

- Jensen, pronto? - Eric perguntou com uma excitação atípica na voz, acompanhado com os ávidos olhos de Sera Gamble, Jeremy Carver e Ben Edlund.

- Jensen pronto! - A maquiadora respondeu pelo ator que fechou os olhos alguns segundos, respirou fundo e concentrou-se na voz de Eric.

- E... ação!


	12. Where did I touch you? II

Nota: Povo, fiquei 3 HORAS pra escrever isso, fiz, refiz, mudei, desmudei... é difícil escrever 'separando' as emoções do Dean e do Jensen assim como as do Sam e do Jareds... É dificil fundir e separar ao mesmo tempo... Porra, acho que foi o capitulo mais trabalhoso até agora e continuo achando não muito bom... ¬¬

Jensen entrou em cena mostrando um Dean atordoado, abrindo a porta do cenário com certa violência, parecia sério e concentrado. Seus olhos estavam propositalmente vermelhos.

_- Hey... Sammy!_ - O ator tinha uma voz um tanto quanto melosa e um olhar distante, representava um Dean definitivamene fora de si não só na aparência.

Jared fez Sam arquear as sobrancelhas e em seguida lançar um olhar reprovador ao irmão.

_- Onde você estava, Dean?_

Jensen levou Dean até a cama do irmão sentando-se perto dele, que jogara agora o livro sob a cabeceira.

_- Conheci uma garota... Sammy..._ - Disse o 'Sammy' no mesmo tom melado de anteriormente. Jensen fez o mais novo fechar a cara.

_- Grande novidade, Dean..._ - Jared levantou-se da cama, pisou nas marcas vermelhas de Sam que indicavam que caminho tomar até o lado oposto onde Jensen mantinha Dean.

Jared norteou Sam puxando o braço do irmão em cena e passando por seu próprio ombro, tal qual estava no script. Tudo ia bem até aqui, até a hora em que Jensen desaba na risada.

- Ah Jensen! - Jared acabou por rir também.

- Não dá cara... - Jensen dizia entre risadas.

- CORTA! - Eric balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Qual é o problema Jensen?

- Na teoria rola... - começou o loiro, ainda sorrindo - Mas na prática... Jare é mais alto, não vou conseguir jogá-lo na cama dessa posição em que estou...

Jared riu de canto, concordando que era difícil.

- Faz o seguinte... - Começou Sera, ao lado de Eric - Jensen, quando Jared te levanta, você levanta, um pouco cambaleando, mas em seguida, gira o corpo e fica de frente pro Jared, e Jared, fica de costas pra cama, pro Jensen te empurrar...

- Opa! - Exclamou Ben Edlund, fazendo várias pessoas rirem - _Selvagem!_

Jared e Jensen riram, voltando as suas posições originais na cama. A cena foi repetida e mudada na parte em que Sera sugeriu.

Jensen fez Dean derrubar Sam na cama, fazendo com que Jared desse a Sam uma expressão de total confusão.

Ele engoliu a seco, sem sequer precisar representar, quando Jensen fez Dean sentar sobre seu quadril, de joelhos na cama.

_- Dean... o que está fazendo?_ - Jared não precisou fingir que estava surpreso.

Sério, no papel, era bem diferente.

_- Ainda não estou fazendo nada, Sammy..._ - Jensen colou a boca na orelha de Jared tal qual no script. O que ele não esperava eram as mãos de Jared involuntariamente acariciando suas coxas.

- CORTA! Jared que está fazendo? - Eric tinha uma expressão confusa enquanto Sera abraçava as costelas de tanto rir.

- O que? - Jared perguntou totalmente sem graça, deixando Jensen igualmente sem graça, até perceptivelmente corado não fosse a penumbra proposital do ambiente. - Que eu fiz de errado? - Jensen preparava-se pra sair de cima de Jared, mas o moreno continuava com as mãos nas coxas dele, sem perceber.

- Dá pra tirar as mãos do Jensen? Ainda não é essa parte! - Eric tinha um tom escandalosamente malicioso, Jensen não se atreveu a encará-lo enquanto ria, tal como Jared, que tirou bruscamente as mãos das coxas de Jensen, mas o moreno ria de puro nervosismo. - DE NOVO! - Jensen olhou Jared e ambos riram.

- Onde não devo te tocar? - Jared perguntou a Jensen sob certo sorriso malicioso, baixo.

- Você já está tocando em todos os lugares que não deve... - Jensen respondeu no mesmo tom.

Eric pegou o megafone de forma a fazer todos ouvirem num berro.

- Jensen Ross e Jared Tristan lembro-vos que seus respectivos áudios estão ligados, e não importa o quão baixo estão falando, podemos ouvir!

A pequena platéia que se formava em torno da gravação da cena se ovacionava em risos ao mesmo tempo em que os atores pareciam que iam ter uma síncope de tanto rir também. Passar por embaraços era algo o qual ambos já estavam bastante acostumados.

- Privacidade zero em cena... - Jensen divertiu-se, apesar de estar ligeiramente sem graça...

- Concentra! Atenção! - Eric sorriu de canto fazendo todos voltarem a 'trabalhar'. - E... ação!

Mais uma vez Jensen colou os lábios na orelha de Jared,

_- Ainda não estou fazendo nada... Sammy!_- Jared fez Sam tentar se desvencilhar de Dean, que prendia seus braços acima da cabeça do moreno.

O loiro desceu sua boca pelo pescoço de Jared que havia feito Sam parar de se debater, como se estivesse inebriado pelo cheiro do irmão.

Agora sim Jared desceu as mãos pels quadris de Jensen, puxando a camiseta fazendo o loiro liberar os braços pra ficar completamente com o dorso nu. Jensen apenas fechou os olhos tentando ser o mais natural possível quando sentiu a respiração de Jared bater no seu rosto. Ainda sentia o cheiro de café que Jared havia tomado de manhã, mesclado com o hálito ligeiramente refrescante de creme dental.

Pressionou seus lábios com vontade contra os de Jared e esqueceu-se totalmente que era Dean. Jared se moveu sutilmente a fim de sentar-se na cama sustentando o loiro em seu colo, seguindo o ritmo cada vez mais acelerado do beijo.

Suas línguas se entrelaçaram de forma escandalosa, maliciosa, completamente pornográfica. Jared tinha sede da boca de Jensen, A forma como o moreno se inclinava pra frente, segurando os quadris de Jensen era realmente desnecessária.

Ambos sentiam que começavam a suar. Jared sentiu de leve um rastro de suor nas costas do loiro que, de maneira que só Jared podia sentir, fazia leves movimentos sentado em cima do membro do moreno.

- CORTA! - A voz de Eric fez Jensen e Jared tomarem um susto. Tinham totalmente esquecido onde estavam. Na verdade, os rostos pasmos de toda a equipe que olhava os fez sentir um pavor quase insano. - QUE PORRA PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? - Eric era, sem dúvida, o mais apavorado de todos.

Sera cobria a boca com uma das mãos a fim de reprimir o riso. Sem dúvidas se ela soltasse, explodiria em gargalhadas.

- Mas... o que, Eric? - Jared tinha a voz um pouco rouca. Pigarreou, tentando desfazer a baita expressão sem graça que Jensen igualmente sustentava - Que fizemos dessa vez?

- Deixa eu esclarecer as coisas... - Eric levantou-se de sua cadeira, e andou na direção dos dois. - Desliguem o áudio! - Exigiu o diretor que continuava andando, sendo obedecido por um dos técnicos.

Chegou perto dos dois quando Jensen foi fazer menção se sair de cima de Jared.

- Nem pense nisso. - Jared engoliu a seco, mantendo Jensen exatamente onde ele estava. Se ele saísse, mostraria provavelmente ao mundo o quanto estava excitado. E não era coisa pra se mostrar as quase nove da manhã.

Jensen riu colocando as mãos sobre o rosto, murmurando coisas como _'oh meu deus, Padalecki!'_.

- Ficaram malucos? - Eric tinha uma expressão que mesclava confusão e desespero. - Que foi isso?

- Mas a cena não era assim? - Jensen perguntou confuso. Na verdade, ele tinha uma vaga noção de que talvez fora bem exagerado.

- Jensen! Pelo amor de Dawn Ostroff! Sutilidade! - Eric falava de maneira que só os dois podiam ouvir. - Não é porque vamos ao ar a meia noite que vocês têm que enfiar a língua nas amigdalas um do outro! E Jared... - Ele fez uma pausa, rindo um tanto quanto sarcástico - Controle essas mãos! - O diretor deu alguns passos rumando ao seu lugar de origem, não sem antes acrescentar com um sorriso malicioso - Deixem pra fazer isso em casa... não me faça perder o emprego!

Eric saiu sem dar chance para que os dois se explicassem. Jensen estava até agradecido, não tinha nenhuma explicação plausível mesmo, e Jared só conseguia pensar em quanto os comentários aumentariam.

- De novo? - Perguntou Sera, um tanto quanto animada. Nos olhos dela tava escrito que ela tava mesmo muito a fim de ver aquilo de novo.

Eric assentiu com a cabeça, voltando a se sentar na cadeira.

- ATENÇÃO! SILÊNCIO! - Eric gritava no megafone, e todos voltavam a seus postos originais. - Sai de cima, Jensen. - Eric tentou dizer isso ligeiramente sutil, mas mesmo assim fez as pessoas rirem, principalmente porque Jensen ficou absurdamente sem graça, apenas direcionando um olhar significativo para Jared, já que presumiu que o áudio estava novamente ligado.

Jared implorava com os olhos pra que Jensen não se movesse, o loiro exitou por alguns segundos, ficando parado confuso sobre o que deveria fazer.

- SAI JENSEN! - A voz de Eric ecoou mais uma vez, mais imperativa dessa vez. Ben Edlund gargalhou desta vez.

- Tudo bem, dá pra editar depois... - interferiu o produtor executivo da série - Recomeça do beijo, Jensen... porque senão eu já vi que vamos perder o dia todo na mesma cena, daqui a pouco o Jared começa a rir... - disse ele, fazendo o moreno srrir de canto - ...e todo mundo sabe que se o Jared começa a rir, já era!

- SILÊNCIO! - Eric assentiu o que Ben havia dito, fazendo Jensen e Jared agradecerem a todas as entidades religiosas que conseguiam - Do beijo, Jensen e... ação!

Jensen foi com mais calma dessa vez, nunca fizera tanto esforço pra se controlar. Pensar nas câmeras e lembrar que isso passaria na TV, o faziam ficar mais polido. Pra Jared, valia o mesmo. Porém, para ambos conseguirem controlar suas mentes e principalmente seus sentidos, não era muito fácil.

Jared manteve as mãos nas coxas de Jensen que, por uma questão de vida ou morte, conseguiu manter seus quadris parados. Aquele gosto da boca de Jared o deixava novamente extasiado. _Profissionalismo! Tem mil pessoas assistindo!_

Jared colou seu peito no de Jensen, sentindo que ele recomeçara a suar. Fazia Sam corresponder com bastante desejo as carícias que Jensen fazia Dean proporcionar ao irmão.

Jared fez Sam empurrar Dean e finalmente conseguir se desvencilhar do irmão em cena. Jensen caía sobre a cama, ofegante.

_- Mas... o que deu em você, Dean?_ - Jared tentava controlar a respiração porque, de verdade, estava ofegante.

Jensen levantou-se da cama e andou novamente na direção de Jared, abria o botão e o ziper da calça agarrando-se ao corpo do irmão em seguida.

_- Qual é o problema, Sammy? Não negue... você estava gostando!_ - Jensen disse numa voz um tanto quanto alienada, realmente não fez parecer que era Dean quem estava falando.

Jared preparava-se para responder, quando subitamente começou a rir.

- Porra, Jensen, que voz é essa cara? - Jensen acabou por rir também, Eric revirou os olhos impaciente.

- ESTAMOS RODANDO! - Ele gritou de longe.

Jared tentou se recompor, e voltou a ficar sério.

Por coisa de cinco segundos.

- Vocês são péssimos! - Eric dizia levantando-se da cadeira.- CORTA! E vamos fazer um intervalo...

Jensen ainda ria enquanto pegava um hobby branco que algum estagiário entregava, igualmente a Jared. Ambos sentaram-se em nas cadeiras com seus respectivos nomes.

- Cara... que droga de dia... - Jensen dizia entre risadas, enquanto Jared abria uma garrafa d'água ao seu lado.

Sério, em público, era _outra_ coisa.

- Não pensei que seria tão difícil... - Jared respondeu dando um gole longo na água.

- Eu não pensei também... mas não pela cena em si... - Jensen sentiu sua boca ficar molhada de vontade de beijar Jared quando viu que uma gota da água que o moreno bebia escorria pelo queixo, pescoço até sumir no peito de Jared por baixo do hobby.

Jensen passou a lingua pelos lábios, suspirou fechando os olhos com força por alguns segundos e desviando olhar como se quisesse evitar um grande impulso.

- Que foi? - Jared perguntou percebendo que Jensen assumiu uma postura diferente.

- Nada... - Respondeu ele tentando esconder o riso, fazendo Jared rir desconfiado.

- Ah qual é, Jen!

- Nada... só que... - Jensen se aproximou mais de Jared, falando num tom mais baixo - ...você é absolutamente _gostoso_, cara!

Jared quase se afogou com a água que tomava, pela súbita vontade de rir. Ele ouvia elogio toda hora das pessoas, mas o jeito que Jensen falou foi totalmente diferente. Foi escandaloso!

Ele riu de canto se aproximando de Jensen da mesma forma que o loiro fizera antes, dizendo no mesmo tom.

- É _tudo seu!_ - Jared riu ao final mostrando as covinhas, _aquele_ sorriso, diga-se de passagem, extremamente travesso. Aquele super, total e completamente que _apenas_ Jared Padalecki tinha, aquele que fazia Jensen se arrepiar inteiro.

- Você não presta, Padalecki... - Jensen balançava a cabeça negativamente enquanto ria, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Foi você quem começou, Ackles... - Jared riu ainda mais sem tirar os olhos dos de Jensen. Sem perceber, sutilmente tocavam as mãos um do outro sobre os braços próximos das cadeiras onde sentavam.


	13. What are you thinking?

Nota: Esse capítulo é todo Forever, do Kiss xD Gente, sem fotos hoje, só porque fiquei com ciúmes! É pra vocês ME elogiarem e não babarem o Jensen e o Jared semi-nus ¬¬  


Após alguns minutos de intervalo, o set já estava cheio novamente. Eric parecia pilhado. O que não era nenhuma novidade. Ele sempre ficava assim quando dava o acaso de algum atraso nas gravações.

- Ok, pessoal... - Ele chamou atenção após cerca de trinta minutos - Vamos lá!

Jensen suspirou. Estava cansado. Mas era o que ele amava fazer. Sacrifícios faziam parte. Ele e Jared haviam conversado a sós muito pouco nesse meio tempo, uma vez que ambos estavam sempre rodeado de pessoas.

Jared estava num bom humor absurdo! Não parou de rir, suas gargalhadas ecoavam pelo set o tempo todo. Não que não fosse normal, mas pelas circunstâncias das cenas do dia, o clima tinha que estar, no mínimo, tenso.

- Jared... Jensen, posso falar com vocês um minutinho? - A voz de Sera se aproximava dele que já se encaminhavam de volta ao cenário, parando ao ouvir a morena de cabelos cacheados com uma leve expressão que mesclava seriedade e travessura.

- Claro... - Respondeu Jensen, prestando atenção na roteirista.

- Que foi que fizemos agora? - Jared ria divertido, enquanto abria o hobby.

- Nada Jay, só queria falar sobre o fim da cena... - Ela disse calma, num tom baixo, quase como num segredo. Tanto Jensen quanto Jared ficaram sérios, imaginando que era importante. - É uma cena de sexo, certo? - Ela continuou e ambos concordaram com a cabeça. - E somos adultos, quero dizer, menos Eric que acordou puritano! - Eles exibiram os belos dentes num sorriso divertido em concordância. - Então... digamos que é claro que vamos ter que fazer com que o clima...

- Sera, corta a enrolação, o que é? - Jensen ria levemente impaciente. Ela retomou fôlego e resolveu que era melhor parar com os rodeios mesmo.

- É sexo, Jensen! _Sexo! -_Ela repetiu a palavra, frisando.

- E você quer que transemos de verdade? - Jared tinha um tom praticamente apavorado de desespero.

- NÃO, Padalecki! - Ela respondeu, segurando o riso - Mas quero _verdade_ na cena. - Ela concluiu categórica.

- Não estou entendendo... - Jared cruzou os braços e tinha uma expressão que lembrava muito a de Misha Collins quando interpretava um Castiel curioso.

- Nem eu... - Jensen concordou, dando de ombros ao mesmo tempo.

Sera titubeou continuar falando. Pensou em como escolheria as palavras, de certa forma não queria fazer insinuações as quais Jensen e Jared poderiam talvez interpretar com falta de respeito.

- Vocês dois... na primeira tomada... - Ela falava devagar, quando parece que eles se deram conta e proferiram um sonoro 'aahhh tá... - Pois é... - Ela concluiu.

- Mas Eric disse que exageramos... mandou cortar e... - Jared relembrou, estranhando o pedido de Sera.

- Ah não ligue pra Eric! Deixa que ele eu seguro... - Eles assentiram com a cabeça um pouco inseguros. Jensen mais que Jared. Jensen estava visivelmente mais descontrolado em cena que Jared. - E olha... - Sera cruzou os braços, aproximando-se de ambos, falando ainda mais baixo. - Falando como amiga de vocês, há cinco anos... me acho no direito de dizer e espero que não levem a mal... - Jared mantinha a mesma expressão curiosa e Jensen tentava disfarçar o pânico, ele já havia percebido que talvez estava dando muito na vista. - ...Não é possível que nenhum ator profissional, com 40 anos de carreira, pudesse _fingir_ aquela primeira tomada...

Os dois sentiram as cores de seus rostos se esvaírem. Jared apenas baixou a cabeça rindo, sem graça.

- Que está insinuando, Sera? - Jensen quis dar um tom desentendido e confuso a pergunta, mas não havia dado muito certo.

- Você sabe Jensen... e não é da minha conta... - Ela deu uma piscadela divertida, tocando o ombro do loiro, que engoliu a seco num sorriso forçado.

A morena se afastou, novamente pedindo circulação de toda a equipe. Jensen havia paralisado alguns segundos não fosse Jared o puxar pelo braço. O moreno definitivamente não estava ligando pra nada daquilo.

- Que foi, J-Dog? Relaxa cara... é a Sera... - Jared dizia enquanto ambos voltavam as suas posições originais. Jensen sorriu de canto.

- Como consegue ficar tão calmo? - Ele perguntou quase desacreditado na forma tranquila como Jared encarava as coisas.

- Porque não há dúvidas em minha cabeça. - Jared respondeu sério, encarando Jensen de forma extremamente profunda nos olhos. Jensen respirou fundo, e agora se perguntava como é era possível que Jared conseguisse o acalmar daquela forma.

- Vão demorar muito aí, na conversinha paralela? - Eric gritou de longe e os dois observaram que tudo estava pronto apenas a espera deles.

- Não... desculpe! - Jensen gritou de longe enquanto tirava o hobby, assim como Jared e ambos se encaminhavam para seus lugares no cenário.

- Vai ser de onde? - Perguntou Jared, sentando-se na cama.

- Do beijo. - respondeu Sera, interrompendo Eric que fez menção de começar a falar.

- A você está dirigindo agora? - Disse o diretor em tom irônico para a morena, que lhe lançou um olhar fulminante.

- Em seus lugares... - Eric virou-se novamente na direção dos atores que já concentravam-se. - E... ação!

Jensen optou por esquecer um pouco de Dean novamente. Ou usá-lo apenas para dar uma apimentada. Já que o mais velho dos Winchester realmente tinha aquela fama de _caliente sexy_. O que não tirava os méritos dele mesmo, mas como ele mesmo dissera uma vez, Dean era ele mesmo sem as regras de conduta.

Beijou com fúria os lábios de Jared que que correspondeu imediatamente na mesma proporção. Desta vez, ele não apenas segurou nas coxas de Jensen, ele as apertou com vontade puxando o quadril do loiro contra o seu.

Jensen fez Dean relaxar um pouco mais permitindo que Jared fizesse com que Sam tirasse o irmão de cima de si mesmo.

_- Mas... que pensa que está fazendo, Dean?_- Jensen mais uma vez fazia Dean ofegar em cima da cama, fazendo seu peito subir e descer com certa rapidez. _- Isso não está... certo..._ - Jared fez Sam circular para longe da cama onde estava o irmão que acabara por levantar de pressa.

_- Qual é Sammy... você estava gostando..._ - Jensen novamente fez Dean abrir o próprio jeans revelando a boxer preta. A calça caiu naturalmente até seus joelhos. Abraçou o irmão pela cintura, Jared fez Sam tentar resitir por algum tempo, mas ao inspirar o ar, fora invadido pelo cheiro de Jensen. Escandalosamente sexual.

Eric reclamou baixinho e estava prestes a pegar o megafone para cortar a cena, foi imediatamente impedido por Sera Gamble que lhe segurou o braço, falando num sussurro.

- Nem pense nisso! Está ótimo!

- Está louca? - Eric respondia no mesmo tom apenas mais apavorado - Não vamos colocar isso no ar!

Jensen e Jared levavam seus personagens para a cama que Jared estava há alguns instantes.

Os dois se emaranhavam entre braços e mãos, bocas a línguas até que Jensen finalmente voltou a fazer Dean jogar o irmão sobre a cama, sentando novamente em seu colo. Desta vez os movimentos de seus quadris sobre a cintura de Jared eram bem visíveis.

- Mas que porra...? - Eric estava agora boquiaberto, prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco. Ben Edlund e Robert Singer observavam pasmos à cena porém não querendo demonstrar. Tinham a leve impressão de que os faria parecer amadores se deixassem sua insensatez às claras.

Sera vibrava por dentro, porém observava concentrada aos movimentos de Jared e Jensen que se entregavam totalmente ao que faziam.

Profissionalismo?

Jared por um momento afastou seu personagem da boca do irmão em cena.

_- Dean... isso é errado..._ - ele balbuciava as palavras sob uma respiração forte, completamente entregue à cena.

_- Só abra a boca..._ - Jensen fazia Dean ter certa agressividade na voz, colando seus dentes no pescoço de Jared - _Se for pra gemer pra mim!_ - Jensen mesclou um tom sexy e extremamente autoritário e dominador, enquanto segurava os braços de Jared acima da cabeça do moreno.

Jared abafou o grito gemendo alto enquanto mordia seus lábios ao sentir Jensen quase tirar sangue das investidas que fazia com a boca sob o peito forte do mais novo.

- E... corta...! Pelo amor de Dawn Ostroff! - Sera gritou tentando parecer natural, agir natural, mas estava totalmente pasma.

Jensen saiu de cima de Jared um pouco atordoado, mas não deixando isso transparecer a público. A cena havia ficado perfeita.

A equipe ovacionava os dois em palmas, rindo ao mesmo tempo. Até mesmo Eric acabou se redendo a perfeição da atuação dos dois. Que nem fora lá tanto 'atuação' assim.

Jensen levantou-se da cama, seguido por Jared pegando seus hobbys e vestindo-os de volta. Os dois sorriam e nem acreditavam que haviam conseguido. Isso sem deixar transparecer. Pelo menos não transparecer _muito._

- Uau! - Sera ia ao encontro dos dois, abraçando-os ao mesmo tempo - Vocês são realmente fantásticos! - Ela sorria, extasiada, enquanto os dois tentavam disfarçar o quanto estavam sem graça.

Sério, fazer aquilo em público, era _outra_ coisa!

- Ainda vamos editar, claro, não vai tudo aquilo ao ar... mataríamos Kripke do coração no mesmo segundo, mas... uau! - ela sorriu quando as palavras lhe faltaram. - Vocês realmente são bons!

Ela saiu dando espaço para Ben Edlund, Jeremy Carver e Robert Singer cumprimentarem os dois. Elogios, piadinhas e brincadeiras no geral já eram esperadas. E dali pra frente, seriam pra sempre. E eles sabiam disso.

A internet, os jornais, as revistas... tudo iria abaixo quando as fotos e a promo fosse divulgada. Eles não negaram para si mesmo que certo pânico bateu ao pensar na repercussão.

Profissionalismo? Ok, aquilo era muito bom na teoria, agora todos sabiam que a prática era outra coisa bem diferente. Os corpos ainda eram deles, tato, olfato, paladar e visão eram primeiramente de Jared e Jensen, depois de Sam e Dean. Era inevitável, independente de qualquer trabalho.

**J&J / S&D**

Os dois entraram no trailler onde eram seus camarins, Jared ainda estava pilhado.

- Vou ficar marcado... - ele entrou no trailler de Jensen ainda rindo.

- É bom por um lado... - Jensen ia ao encontro do moreno, sorrindo de canto, sustentando uma cara de sacana típica de Dean.

- Que lado? - Jared chegou perto de Jensen, falando com a voz ligeiramente mais mansa.

- O de eu mostrar pra todo mundo de quem você é... - Jensen falou com tanta firmeza, olhando tão fixo nos olhos de Jared, que fez o moreno arrepiar até os cabelos da nuca.

O moreno passou a língua pelos lábios beijando Jensen demoradamente, e o abraçando em seguida. Num impulso, soltou o loiro ao ouvir o estrondo da porta que se abria.

- Oi... posso entrar? - Jared revirou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz adocicada e a cabeleira artificialmente ruiva pela entrada quase sorrateira de Danneel Harris.

- Claro... - Jensen proferiu, afastando-se alguns passos de Jared. O moreno parece ter controlado a língua pra não dizer algo como _'já entrou mesmo'._

Parecia combinado. O mundo conspirava para que ele não conseguisse um minuto de paz com Jensen. Sequer conseguiu conter o impulso de ficar mal humorado sustentando uma cara de poucos amigos enquanto caía no sofá, cruzando os braços na altura da nuca e nem disfarçando igualmente o sorriso falso e forçado direcionado a Danneel enquanto a moça ia na direção de Jensen, que parecia não ter muita escolha que não fosse retribuir o selinho.

- Jared, posso roubar Jensen só um pouquinho de você? - Não. Jared segurou o impulso de dizer mas foi exatamente o que seus olhos diziam. Ainda mais porque, de repente, a voz excessivamente doce de Danneel começava a fazer Jared achar que ela lhe daria diabete.

- Claro... - Ele disse, completamente contra a vontade e deixando isso transparecer ao sair_marchando_ do trailler e batendo a porta com força. Danneel sustentava a maior expressão de pasmicidade possível.

- O que deu nele? - Ela virou-se para Jensen com um ar confuso.

- A gente... tá cansado sabe... é só isso... - Jensen disse sem muita credibilidade, sequer vontade de proferir alguma palavra para a moça. - Que quer aqui, Danneel?

Ele não havia esquecido da última briga, tampouco ela. Mas ela estava disposta a consertar as coisas, com um pequeno detalhe que vinha a incomodar Jensen.

- Eu vim porque... estou disposta a te perdoar, Jen... - Ela sorriu e tinha a tonalidade na voz de uma gata no cio enquanto entrelaçava seus braços na nuca de Jensen, que ficara imóvel, não conseguindo esconder o riso.

- Como é que é? - Ele perguntou, incrédulo pelo que ouvia.

- Que foi, Jensen Ross? Você esculhamba comigo e agora se faz de rogado? - Ela tirou as mãos dele, colocando-as sobre o quadril, numa pura expressão de irritação.

Ele se afastou dela, respirando fundo. Não estava aceditando que, depois de várias coisas ditas e acontecidas no passar dos anos, ela ainda não havia entendido qual era 'a moral' da história.

- Você é... ótima, Danneel... mas o prazo de validade desse namoro já venceu faz tempo. Eu e você sabemos disso... - Ele fora direto. Tinha tido um dia excelente, calmo, engraçado e, além do mais, não estragaria fazendo rodeios sobre o que sentia. Jared tinha razão. Ele igualmente não tinha mais dúvidas.

- Está terminando, comigo, Jensen? - Ela perguntou num sorriso sarcástico, desacreditada. Mas ele foi firme, sério e convicto.

- Sim, estou.

Ela pareceu demorar alguns segundos para processar a mensagem e, inclusive, amaldiçoara a hora em que resolvera ir até ali. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, ajeitou a bolsa sobre o ombro direito, assumindo uma expressão mais séria, respirando fundo quase de maneira conformada.

- Eu achei que estava... talvez com algum ciúmes idiota... - Ela começou, dirigindo-se para a porta de saída do trailler - ...mas agora... Agora sim eu entendo... faz sentido...

- De que está falando? - Jensen perguntou por força do hábito, ele sequer queria saber. Pra ele, naquele momento, pouco importava o que Danneel estava pensando ou... entendendo.

- Você é talentoso, Jensen, sem dúvidas. Não estaria onde está se não fosse... - Ela fulminou Jensen com o olhar que foi totalmente retribuído pelo loiro. Apesar dele ainda não estar entendendo onde ela queria chegar. - Ninguém é capaz de fazer a cena que você acabou de fazer com Jared sem... sentir nada... - Ela tinha um sorriso quase de vitória estampado no rosto.

Jensen sorriu de canto, igualmente satisfeito. Em nenhum momento se sentiu intimidado. Talvez essa era a intenção da ruiva, _sair por cima_, mas quem conhecia Jensen Ackles sabia que ele jamais deixaria algo como aquilo acontecer.

- Danneel, Danneel... - Começou ele, desdenhoso, debochado, andando vagarosamente na direção dela com as mãos nos bolsos, ainda sem camisa pela recente cena. - Tá sentindo esse cheiro? - Ele perguntou a ela, num tom sussurrado, quase perto do ouvido dela.

- O que? - Ela perguntou confusa, procurando os olhos do loiro.

- De desespero... - Ele sorriu travesso arqueando as sobrancelhas, alargando cada vez mais o sorriso ao ver que ela havia ficado furiosa e não proferira sequer uma resposta. Abriu a porta do trailler, descendo o primeiro degrau, mirando Jared a sua frente.

O moreno alto havia escutado tudo e sustentava um sorriso de canto.

Ela se aproximou erguendo os olhos devido a diferença de altura que tinha para com Jared. Ela o olhava com ironia, mas Jared podia sentir de longe que ela o media com inveja.

- Agora ele é todo seu, _Jarhead_... - Ela vociferou perto o rosto de Jared, chamando-o pelo apelido que Jensen havia inventado com sarasmo.

Ela fez menção de sair, mas Jared a segurou pelo braço sem medir delicadeza ou força.

- _Sempre_ foi... - Ele disse sem olhar para ela, mas sim encarando Jensen, parado dentro do trailler que tinha a porta ainda aberta.

Ela se desvencilhou com violência das mãos de Jared e rumou para a saída do set. Jensen e Jared se encararam inexpressivos por alguns segundos, até que Jensen sorriu e quebrou o silêncio.

- Isso não vai dar boa coisa...

- Ah não vai mesmo... - Jared complementou rindo, virando o rosto para observar Danneel com pressa atravessando o estacionamento, em seguida virando para Jensen.

- Mas eu não estou nem aí... - Jared deu de ombros, falou num tom mais baixo.

- Ah nem eu... - Jensen retribuiu o sorriso estendendo a mão como se pedisse para Jared entrar logo.


	14. We belong together

A tarde correu bem no meio do set. Mais diversões, mas bastante trabalho. Os garotos chegaram em casa já era madrugada, quase duas horas da manhã.

Jared seguia Jensen pelo pequeno lance de escadas que dava acesso ao restante da casa. O moreno não sentiu mais receio, sequer pensou antes de abraçar Jensen pela cintura enquanto subiam os degraus.

O loiro pôs suas mãos sob as de Jared, reclinando um pouco a cabeça sob o ombro de Jared, andando a passos juntos pela sala de Jensen.

– Tenho fome... - Jared disse em tom baixo, parecendo uma criança, perto do ouvido do loiro. Jensen riu divertido, apesar do cansaço.

– Você sempre está, Jarhead... - Ele respondeu enquanto se jogava no sofá de couro preto, seguido por Jared, com a diferença de que o moreno sentou no colo de Jensen, de frente, com um joelho de cada lado do loiro, colocando o peso do corpo sob as coxas do mais velho.

Antes que Jensen pudesse protestar, porque fora pego de surpresa, Jared percebeu que ele logo diria alguma coisa do tipo _'mas que porra está fazendo?'_, e preferiu o calar com um selinho de leve, sorrindo travesso em seguida, passando a língua pelos dentes.

– Só abra a boca... se for pra gemer pra mim... - Jared sorriu em resposta, achando realmente engraçado porém extremamente sexy a 'troca de falas'.

Jared envolveu o loiro num beijo quente, molhado, o que contrastava com o fato da boca do loiro estar pegando fogo.

Não estavam mais no estúdio, não tinham mais que manter os ouvidos atentos a voz de Kripke gritando 'corta'. Não que no estúdio eles demonstraram estar lá tão preocupados assim.

A velocidade do beijo aumentou enquanto Jensen passeava as mãos pelas costas largas e extremamente definidas de Jared, descendo pela cintura, até chegar no cinto do moreno. Jensen desafivelou o cinto marrom de Jared, jogando-o pra longe. Jared não pode negar que sentiu uma excitação a mais com o som rústico de um _cinto sendo arrancado_ que Jensen provocou ao puxar com força o cinto do moreno.

Param apenas no milésimo de segundo que Jared levou pra arrancar a camiseta de Jensen, quando o loiro o fez erguendo os braços. Jensen rapidamente livrou Jared de sua camisa branca percebendo alguns locais do peito e do tórax do moreno, que realmente ficara marcado.

Jensen sorriu de canto passando as mãos pelas marcas claras de sua própria boca - e dentes - pelo corpo de Jared, que já começara a ofegar ao sentir o toque das mãos de Jensen percorrerem sua pele.

Ele olhou de canto para Jared que mordia o lábio inferior e segurava uma das mãos de Jensen, guiando-a até seu membro por cima da calça. Jensen gemeu baixinho ao relembrar o mastro rígido que Jared tinha por baixo do jeans.

Num movimento um tanto quanto brusco, jogou Jared pro lado no sofá. O moreno arqueou as sobrancelhas num lhar confuso, porém extremamente curioso. Jensen ficou em pé, em frente a Jared, segurando o rosto do moreno pelo queixo, falando perto do rosto do mais novo, sentindo a respiração dele em seu rosto, forte. Jared suava.

– Você disse que estava... _com fome?_– Jared não lembrava da voz de Jensen, algum dia, ter sido mais sacana e minada de luxúria que aquilo.

Jared apenas concordou que sim movendo a cabeça devagar, como se soubesse exatamente o que Jensen ia fazer e ele queria, queria muito mesmo que o loiro fizesse.

Jensen abriu a própria calça deixando-a cair até os joelhos revelando a mesma boxer que Jared havia visto em cena pela manhã, com a diferença de que desta vez, ele poderia olhar diretamente para o membro de Jensen marcado no tecido sem a menor cerimônia.

Não pensou duas vezes, ou sequer esperou Jensen pedir o que era pra ele fazer, e deceu a boxer do loiro com certa agressividade, espalmando as mãos nas coxas do loiro que gemeu baixinho ao sentir sua ereção bater no rosto de Jared.

Jensen não controlou o impulso de pegar com força nos cabelos de Jared, que gemeu relativamente alto de dor. Jensen pareceu satisfeito, como se fosse exatamente aquilo que ele queria ouvir.

– Vai logo! - Jensen dizia sério, mas com o olhar travesso - Não estava com fome?

Jared sentiu uma excitação absurda ao ouvir Jensen daquele jeito. Manteve o lábios perto da cabeça do membro do loiro, passando a lígua de maneira sutil, apesar de estar salivando de vontade de _cair de boca_ logo.

Olhava Jensen de baixo, de forma provocativa, o que fazia Jensen ter espamos de ansiedade. O loiro cerrava os dentes e puxou com ainda mais força os cabelos de Jared que, parecia não fazer nenhum esforço pra sair daquele marasmo que deixava Jensen cada vez mais agressivo.

Jared sentiu o rosto virar bruscamente e esquentar logo em seguida que Jensen lhe virou um tapa. Jared tocou o próprio membro por cima da calça, sentia que ele ia explodir. Nunca, _nunca_ninguém conseguira fazer ele se sentir daquela forma. Jensen levava Jared a loucura quando baixava aquela agressividade no loiro

– Tá esperando o que, seu filho da puta? - Jensen fora conciso desta vez, puxando a cabeça de Jared pra trás, a fim de fazer o moreno abrir a boca nem que fosse a força. O fato de Jared estar se divertindo com a situação, instigando Jensen daquela forma, fazia o loiro ter a noção ilusória de que estava no controle.

– Eu já te falei... - Jared começou, sorrindo, colocando uma das mãos no mastro de Jensen, que levou o loiro a se acalmar um pouco - ...Eu gosto quando você _implora..._

Alguns milésimos de segundo depois que Jared terminou de falar, Jensen praticamente e_nterrou_ eu membro na boca de Jared e, apesar de imaginar que fosse a primeira vez que Jared estava fazendo aquilo, não estava muito preocupado com a força que fazia enquanto tirava e colocava eu membro dentro da boca de Jared. Podia ter uma vaga noção quando, por vezes, raspava nos dentes do moreno.

Jared circulava a lingua em torno da ereção do loiro e chupava com força, segurando nas coxas de Jensen, perto da virilha. Jensen sentiu que iria gozar a qualquer momento e continuasse_fodendo _a boca quente e molhada de Jared daquele jeito.

Abaixou-se ficando na altura do mais novo, aproximando-se do rosto dele, percebendo que ele estava com alguma dificuldade pra respirar e que seu lábios estavam vermelhos, assim como seu queixo molhado pelos resquícios de saliva.

Jensen o beijou de um jeito guloso, agressivo. Desceu suas mãos pelos braços fortes de Jared até suas mãos, passando pela cintura e abrindo a calça do moreno que recostou-se no sofá, relaxando, apenas sentindo Jensen, mostrando-se extremamente vulnerável.

O loiro puxou a calça e a também conhecida samba-canção que Jared usara em cena, livrando-as do corpo do moreno. Jared afastou os joelhos a fim de dar espaço para Jensen que já se ajoelhava revendo o membro de Jared que parecia pulsar de desejo fazendo Jensen encher a boca d'água.

Jared gemeu baixinho ao sentir o toque da língua de Jensen em sua ereção, que logo fora preenchida quase que completamente pela boca do mais velho, que parecia calcular movimentos de sucção como se soubesse exatamente do que Jared gostava. E ele realmente sabia.

Jared se contorcia conforme Jensen chupava-o alternando velocidade e intensidade. Jensen masturbava-se só de ouvir a forma como Jared gemia o seu nome e lhe acariciava os cabelos. O loiro sempre soube se controlar quando precisava, mas com Jared, estava fazendo um esforço quase desumano para segurar o gozo.

Jensen desceu pelo saco escrotal do mais novo, fazendo-o abrir um pouco mais a pernas, puxando-o pela parte de trás dos joelhos fazendo o moreno ficar um pouco mais deitado no sofá. Jensen guiava sua língua com fome até a entrada de Jared, fazendo movimentos com a língua daquele lugar específico. Jared tinha certeza que viu estrelas e esqueceu-se de respirar quando a textura da língua de Jensen lhe tocava naquela região.

Jensen, apesar da vontade súbita daquele ato, também tivera que improvisar. Lubrificante não era o tipo de coisa que ele e Jared teriam em casa, o que o fez pensar que a partir daquele dia iriam precisar de _alguns_ tubos.

O loiro parou o que estava fazendo antes acabasse de fato gozando enquanto fodia Jared com a língua. Levantou-se em pé, tirando o que lhe restava da calça e da boxer, Jared arfava mordendo os lábios e viu escrito nos olhos e no sorriso extremamente malicioso de Jensen o que ele queria fazer.

Jared apoiou-se de joelhos sobre o sofá, de costas para Jensen, apoiando-se no encosto do sofá. Jensen, por sua vez, roçou seu membro que já escorria num pré-gozo na entrada do moreno, devagar, forçando a entrada aos poucos. Apesar da ansiedade principalmente provocada pelos gemidos de Jared e de sentir que o mais novo estava febril de tão quente, e apesar de saber também que não era algo pra se fazer com muita pressa, ele não conseguiu se controlar.

Foi a vez de Jensen _torturar_ Jared um pouquinho. Ele fechou os olhos e se viu inteiro de uma vez dentro do moreno que gritou num tom que mesclava pavor e prazer ao mesmo tempo. Se é que, de alguma forma, isso era possível. Jensen abraçou Jared pelo tórax sentindo seu membro sendo comprimido e relaxado sucessivamente por Jared que respirava forte, se acalmando aos poucos.

Jensen sorriu de canto extremamente satisfeito por estar daquele jeito com Jared, Ficou alguns segundos parado até que Jared se acostumasse com aquilo.

– Quer que eu tire? - Jensen perguntou cheio de malícia, já sabendo da resposta.

– _Me fode logo, Jensen!_– Jared falou entre suspiros, num sussurro que tinha aquela típica sonoridade de quem falava estando _alto_, dopado.

Jensen achava que até ali nada poderia lhe deixar mais alucinado, até ouvir a voz de Jared daquele jeito, aquelas palavras, quase uma súplica, que ele não tinha como deixar de atender. Movimentou os quadris num movimento sutil no começo, e aumentando a velocidade até sentir seu próprio escroto bater cm força entre as nádegas de Jared, que urrava ainda mais quando sentiu a mão de Jensen o maturbando, puxando a pele com força e extremamente rápido, coordenados com seus próprios movimentando entrando e saindo do mais novo.

Não demorou muito para que ambos gozassem quase juntos, Jensen antes que Jared, que continuou os movimentos até sentir que Jared estremeceu, gemendo alto, gozando em uma das mãos de Jensen.

Jensen ficou colado em Jared por mais alguns segundos, beijando sem parar a nuca de Jared, que estava molhada de suor que cheirava a _Jared_ e a sexo, escorria dos cabelos ligeiramente longos do mais novo.

Jared virou-se de frente para Jensen, passando as mãos pelo rosto do loiro. Ficaram se olhando por vários segundos. Como se quisessem passar tudo que estavam sentindo pelo olhar.

– Sabe qual foi a primeira coisa... - Jared quebrou o silêncio com um sorriso quase infantil - ...que eu pensei quando abri os olhos agora?

Jensen riu, mostrando os belos dentes e a boca bem desenhada, num sorriso extremamente relaxado.

– Qual?

– "Ainda bem que não estamos no estúdio!" - Jared fingiu uma expressão de alívio ao dizer a frase. Jensen riu alto, abraçando o mais novo, apoiando o queixo sobre o ombro dele.

– E sabe qual foi o _meu_ primeiro pensamento? - Jensen voltou a fitar Jared que já se preparava pra rir.

– Fala!

– "Só faltou _Crazy_, do Aerosmith!" - Jensen tinha uma expressão extremamente divertida e os dois caíram na risada.

Era normal falar besteira depois do sexo. Nosso cérebro relaxa, descoordena. E logo vem o sono.

Os dois deitaram no sofá, Jared aconchegou-se no peito de Jensen que fez Jared dormir enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

Do que mais eles precisavam?

De mais nada.


	15. Wtf?

O dia amanheceu tranquilo com deveria ser. Finalmente o fim de semana havia chegado. Apesar de ser o sofá, o colo do Jensen fazia toda a diferença na hora de reclamar que dormira novamente mal.

– Jen... - Jared chamou baixinho o nome do amigo que dormia profundamente. - Jensen... - Nada. Mas Jensen era mesmo ruim de acordar. Há cinco anos Jared sabia disso.

O telefone tocou. Apesar da pressa de Jared para atender, no fundo sabia que o telefone poderia tocar a manhã toda. Jensen não acordaria mesmo.

Levantou-se devagar de cima do loiro que levemente remexeu a cabeça, vestiu a cueca e a calça e pegou o telefone, pigarreou antes de atender, disfarçando o fato de recém ter acordado.

– Alô?

_– __Posso chamar de Jarhead ou só o Jensen pode?_– Misha Collins riu do outro lado da linha, fazendo Jared igualmente rir.

– Pode chamar... mas não na frente dele, ele te ciúmes... - O moreno dizia virando de leve a cabeça olhando Jensen dormindo.

Misha voltou a rir da brincadeira. O moreno parecia estar mesmo bem humorado.

_– __Certo, certo... posso esperar vocês hoje a noite?_

– Pra que? - Jared pareceu confuso.

_– __Ah não Jared, vocês esqueceram..._– Misha agora parecia levemente chateado. Jared pensou por alguns segundos, puxando pela memória, naqueles arquivos mais profundos mesmo!

– AH MISHA! - ele disse num tom meio alto, fazendo Jensen até mesmo acordar. Jared tinha agora uma expressão que mesclava suspresa e até um pouco de vergonha - É seu aniversário!

_– __Padalecki... você se salvou por muito pouco! _– Misha voltou a rir, fazendo Jared sorrir também e Jensen sentar no sofá e prestar atenção na conversa.

Jared riu aliviado. Realmente se ele tivesse esquecido, morreria de vergonha. Jensen provavelmente nem ligaria. Ou melhor, não liga, porque ele não lembrava não fosse ouvir Jared falando.

– Claro que nós vamos cara, pode mandar buscar mais cerveja... - Jared brincou com o amigo enquanto Jensen perguntava apenas mexendo com os lábios sem emitir som coisas com _'vamos onde?'_.

_– __Combinado, Jay... até a noite então!_

– Valeu, bro! Precisar de ajuda pra algo, pode ligar que o Jensen vai até aí... - brincou Jared ao sacar o olhar reprovador de Jensen.

_– __Aham... claro! Jensen? CLARO!_– Misha respondeu rindo com acentuada ironia. Todo mundo que Jensen não era muito bom com esse lance de 'organizar' coisas. Ele era bom em fazer o oposto.

Jared desligou o aparelho e sentou ao lado de Jensen que, quase que imediatamente puxando Jared pra um beijo.

– Bom dia também... - Jensen disse, divertindo-se. Jared riu correspondendo o beijo totalmente apaixonado de Jensen. - Onde vamos?

Jared riu, levantando-se do sofá e catando suas roupas e as de Jensen pelo chão.

– Hoje a noite... festa do Misha...

– Puta que pariu! É verdade! - Jensen pôs uma das mãos na nuca, dizendo num tom mais alto, como se penitenciasse a si mesmo por ter esquecido.

– Pois é... - continuou Jared, jogando as roupas de Jensen sob o colo do loiro - ...mas agora eu tenho que ir pro studio...

– Mas hoje é sábado! - Protestou Jensen, levantando-se e vestindo a boxer e a calça.

– Mas eu tenho sessão de fotos... - Jared explicava para Jensen que parecia uma criança emburrada.

– Vou com você! - Jensen disse numa empolgação como se fosse a idéia mais brilhante do mundo.

Jared riu do jeito infantil do loiro

– Fazer o que Jensen? Além do mais... vai ficar estranho... - Jared fez a expressão mais compreensiva que conseguia. Porém, parecia que Jensen tinha dominado a arte de Jared, aquela de fazer cara de cachorrinho esquecido na mudança.

– Ahh Jay...! - Resmungou Jensen. Sério, só faltou bater o pé.

Jared não conteve o riso e abraçou o mais velho, passando as mãos pelos cabelos dele.

– Vamos fazer assim... eu vou pra sessão de fotos... - ele falava e ia dando vários beijos pelo rosto de Jensen. - ..aí eu volto pra casa... curtimos um pouco juntos... - ele descia pelo pescoço do loiro, falando sussurrado no ouvido do loiro - ...tomamos un banho juntos e vamos... que tal? - É, realmente parecia que Jared tinha dominado outras técnicas de chantagem.

– Você não presta, Padalecki! - Jensen sorriu roubando um beijo de Jared que sorria correspondendo.

**J&J**

Jared seguiu para o studio enquanto Jensen voltou a dormir em casa. Jared estava numa felicidade absurda, como há muito não se sentia. Deu atenção a algumas fãs que sabiam que ele viria àquele studio. Sorriu todo resto da tarde, quem visse Jared de fora com certeza diria que ele estava tendo um bom dia.

Jensen decansou muito bem durante a tarde, apesar de estar estranhando a ausência do mais novo. _O mundo era amargo..._ Falou com Chad a tarde, jogaram golfe depois do almoço, se divertiu, mas sabia que só ficaria perfeito mesmo se Jared estivesse lá.

Quase perto de escurecer, Jensen foi pra casa a fim de esperar Jared. Passou cerca de uma hora e o telefone tocou. Era Jared.

– Cadê você, Jay? - Jensen perguntou com curiosidade.

_– __Jen, vou me atrasar... trânsito ruim... vai indo e nos encontramos lá, ok?_– Jared falava e Jensen tinha certa dificuldade em ouví-lo. Relutou concordar, mas não tinha muita escolha.

– Jared, vê se não demora! - Jensen tinha um tom levemente irritado. Desligou o telefone e boa parte do seu bom humor havia ido pro espaço.

Jard estava com o carro parado em uma das avenidas de Vancouver no que parecia ser um acidente mais a frente. Ele ligou o rádio e se obrigou a ter que esperar.

**J&J**

Jensen chegou sozinho, mas ao descer do carro já foi rodeado de pessoas. Misha não era de badalar muito, ma aquela festa realmente estava um pouco fora dos padrões do intérprete do anjo Castiel.

– Que luzes são essas cara? - Jensen sorriu abraçando Misha que vinha em sua direção, claramente alto. Jensen calculou que o amigo deveria estar bebendo desde a tarde, e Misha não era lá o cara mais forte do mundo pra bebida.

– Hey J-DOG! - Misha estava alegre e falava um pouco enrolado, mas nada que não pudesse ser entendido. Arrastava Jensen pra dentro da casa que estava lotada.

Jense bebia junto com Misha, Tom, até mesmo Katie estava por perto. Jensen checava o relógio a cada cinco minutos a espera de Jared.

– Oi Jensen... - Jensen sentiu um frio na espinha ao ouvir a conhecida voz de Danneel Harris. - Estranho te ver sem Jared... - ela concluiu, maldosa.

Ele não respondeu, apenas deu um sorriso forçado e preparava-se para sair.

– Quer dizer que nem podemos ser amigos? - Ela continuou enquanto ele lhe dava as costas a moça. Ele parou por um segundo, a última coisa que queria era armar um barraco em meio a tantos amigos e alguns fotógrafos de sites e revistas.

– Acho que sim... - Repondeu ele, tentando ser simpático porém sem emoção.

Ela correspondeu o sorriso e ergueu de leve a taça que segurava, como se estivese brindando. Jensen mais uma vez preparava-se para se afastar, quando Danneel viu Jared entrando pela porta da casa de Misha.

– Hey Jensen... - ela deixou a taça de lado e puxou o loiro pelo braço, que já andava de costas, segurou no rosto dele e roubou um beijo. Daqueles denecessariamente exagerados. Jensen foi pego totalmente de surpresa e deprevenido. Na verdade se deu conta do ocorrido quando um flash de câmera fotográfica piscou.

Jared estava parado na porta, estático e sentiu que esquecera como é respirar ao ver os lábios de Danneel colados nos de Jensen.


	16. What about two sides?

_First side_

**You wanna know about me**

_(Você quer saber sobre mim?)_

**Well it's the way it's got to be**

_(Bem, é assim que tem que ser)_

**J&J**

Jensen tinha paralisado o olhar no de Jared. Parecia dizer _'eu posso explicar'_, mas antes de pensar em se mover, ouviu a voz de uma repórter de um site famoso de fofocas dirigir-se a ele especialmente porque agora Danneel segurava em seu braço.

– Jensen Ackles e Danneel Harris! Ah vocês dois ficam tão bem juntos! Um belo casal! - Disse a mulher loira acompanhada do fotógrafo.

Jensen não estava com paciência para aquilo e ao notar que Jared não estava mais na porta, soltou seu braço das_ garras_ de Danneel Harris, sorriu forçado e respondeu para a repórter, porém olhando a ruiva, irritado, num nível que Jensen raramente ficava.

– _NÃO_ somos mais um casal. - O loiro saiu dando as costas a Danneel e a repórter, entrando no meio da multidão agitada, que dançava numa pista de dança improvisada no meio da sala da casa de Misha Collins.

Ele sentia as mãos suarem quando cerrava os punhos da raiva que sentia de si mesmo. E de Danneel. Sabia que ela havia feito de propósito. Certamente ela vira Jared chegar e fez aquela ceninha. Ridícula. Infantil. Jensen passou as mãos, num gesto claro com se quisesse limpar a boca. Sentia nojo.

Onde estava Jared? Era como se o moreno tivesse evaporado em meio a multidão.

**There's more to me than what you see**

_(Há muito mais do que você vê)_

**On TV screens is make believe**

_(Que a televisão te faz acreditar)_

– Jenny! - A voz conhecida e simpática de Sandy McCoy, fez Jensen parar de andar feito um maluco entre as pessoas e sorrir forçado porque não estava muito a fim de sorrir, o problema é que não queria dar muitas explicações sobre seu estado de humor caso perguntado sobre o mau humor repetino.

– Sandy! - Ele abraçou a morena, que estava elegante num vestido preto e com o cabelos presos em um penteado bonito porém casual. - Você está linda!

– Você que está! Como sempre! - Ela riu ficando na ponta dos pés para abraçar Jensen. - Como estão as coisas? - Ela ofereceu um copo de cerveja ao loiro.

– Bem... eu acho... - Ele respondeu o fim da frase mais baixo de modo que a morena não ouvira. Pegou a cerveja das mãos dela e deu um gole. Parecia que ela adivinhara que ele precisava desesperadamente de algo etílico - E com você?

– Muito bem também! Estou há uns dias em Vancouver, exclusivamente pelo Misha...

– Nossa, obrigado pela parte que me toca! - Jensen brincou e ambos riram.

– Imagine! Só estou brincando! Como está Jared? - Ela perguntou formalmente, apesar dela e Jared se darem muito bem após o fim do noivado, era sempre constrangedor falar de ex.

– Está... bem... espero... - Ele olhou ao redor, tentando ver se notava o moreno por perto. _Mas onde diabos ele se enfiou? Não é como se fosse fácil esconder um metro e noventa e três centímetros de altura!_ Jensen pensava - Na verdade estou meio que procurando ele... - concluiu o loiro.

– Ah... aconteceu algo? - Ela franziu o cenho, num tom de preocupação ao notar a expressão apreensiva de Jensen.

– Não! - Sorriu ele, num sorriso mais aberto, tentando soar naturalmente. - É que.. na verdade quero ver se vamos juntos pra casa ou não... - Certo, foi a pior desculpa, mas a única que conseguiu pensar.

**You think you know about us**

_(Você pensa que sabe sobre nós?)_

**Well it's an element of trust**

_(Bem, esse é um elemento de confiança)_

A morena sonorizou um 'oh sei' com pouca credibilidade, mas era educada, jamais diria algo que contrangesse Jensen. Ela fingiu que acreditou e pronto. Era melhor mudar de assunto, já que falar de Jared deixara Jensen ligeiramente desconfortável pelo que a moça percebera.

– E Danneel? - Perguntou ela, por fim - Estou morta de saudades dela! - A morena sorria ao perguntar da amiga.

– Nós terminamos... - Jensen disse sem muita emoção. Ele realmente não ligava e não estava fazendo lá muita questão de esconder.

– Ah... sinto muito Jen... - A morena pôs uma das mãos no ombro de Jensen.

– Não sinta... - Ele tinha um certo rancor na voz que igualmente não escondeu - Tem coisas, Sandy, que a gente não _perde_... - Tomou mais um gole de cerveja ante de concluir - ..._se livra_, entende?

Sandra arqueou as sobrancelhas numa expressão de total surpresa pelo desdém que Jensen deu ao fato de ter rompido um namoro de basicamente dois anos. Ao mesmo tempo que tentou encarar com naturalidade, afinal, ela havido namorado Jared por quatro anos, sendo que ficara noiva no último ano.

– Ah... entendo Jen... Foi feio, pelo que percebi... - Ela tentou ser polida e demonstrando acima de tudo que, o que não queria mesmo era dar uma de intrometida. O que fez Jensen desfazer a_cara-de-mau_, afinal, ele sabia muito bem que Sandra McCoy era uma verdadeira lady.

– Não, não da minha parte. Digo... não estava mais rolando há um certo tempo, Sandy... você é amiga dela, sabe do que estou falando...

– Realmente... tenho que confessar, ainda mais depois daquele _showzinho_ que ela deu no Twitter... - Sandra dizia de maneira educada, primeiro porque não era do tipo que falava mal pelas costas e, segundo, fosse como fosse, Danneel era sua amiga.

– É... dentre tantas outras coisas... - Jensen pareceu reavivar que não eram poucas as razões pela qual havia deixado Danneel Harris.

– Olha, Jen... - Começou a morena, aproximando-se de forma carinhosa do loiro - ...você vai encontrar a pessoa certa pra você... Você é um dos poucos cara legais no mundo! - Ela passou de leve a mão pelo rosto de Jensen, que pela primeira vez aquela noite sentiu-se calmo. - ...e merece alguém igualmente legal como você!

**Come talk to me respectfully**

_(Fale comigo repeitosamente)_

**Cause these days we're public property**

_(Porque atualmente somos propriedade pública)_

Ele pegou a mão dela em seu rosto e beijou delicadamente, observando o sorriso meigo de Sandy.

– Você é uma ótima amiga, Sandy... - Ele sorriu tranquilo soltando a mão dela. - Não sei porque Jared terminou com você... - Por mais apaixonado que Jensen estava por Jared, se tinha pessoa a quem ele _confiaria_ Jared, era a ela.

Ela sorriu divertida após a frase do loiro sobre seu término com Jared.

– Jared também acredito que vá encontrar alguém especial pra ele... - ela sorriu daquele jeito meigo - Aliás... acho que já encontrou...

– Você está louca se acha que Genevieve é _especial_... - Ele deu mais um gole na cerveja, rindo em seguida, fazendo Sandra rir ainda mais alto, dando um tapa de leve no ombro de Jensen.

– Não estava falando da Cortese, deixa de ser bobo...

– De quem então? - Jensen perguntou curioso. Ela não respondeu. Apenas encarou o loiro como se dissesse com o olhar que estava falando dele mesmo. Ela sorriu quando percebeu que ele tinha notado de quem ela estava falando. Jensen não conseguiu disfarçar, ficando levemente corado e sorria olhando pro chão agora. - Bom... acho que é a minha deixa pra sair fora né? - Ele deu um beijo no rosto da morena que ainda ria do jeito do loiro.

– Se cuida, Jensen Ross! - Ela disse enquanto ele se afastava fazendo um _paz&amor_ com as mãos já de costas.

Jensen saiu novamente em busca de Jared já pensando que se Sandra tinha alguma dúvida sobre ele e Jared, o ator havia feito com que todas elas desaparecessem. Sorriu pra si mesmo ao lembrar do jeito de Sandra e sentia-se menos apreensivo. Quando ele explicasse pra Jared que não teve culpa, tinha certeza que ele entenderia.

**Because there's two sides to every story**

_(Porque há dois lados de cada história)_

**You think you know me, you gotta show me**

_(Você pensa que me conhece, você tem que me mostrar)_

**J&J**

_Other side_

A vontade de Jared ao ver aquele beijo foi a de pegar Danneel pelos cabelos e esfregar a cara dela no asfalto. E Jensen... Ele havia visto claramente que fora Danneel quem o beijara - ela deixou isso bem claro pela forma com havia segurado o rosto de Jensen.

Antes que pudesse pensar em ir até Jensen pedir explicações, viu a aproximação da repórter e Danneel de braços dados com ele. Por dois segundos, ele pensou em dar as costas e voltar pro carro e rumar pra casa. Mas nesse meio tempo que levou pra pensar, Misha já havia se jogados nos braços dele, num abraço.

– Padalecki! - Jared levou um susto, mas abraçou de volta ao perceber que era Misha. Ele soltou Jared, batendo com força em seus ombros. Jared olhou Misha e teve a impressão de que ele estava um pouco bêbado. Misha fez uma cara de mau, franziu o cenho e fingiu ter um megafone na mão. - _Você está atrasado!_– Ao ver essa imitação precária que Misha fez de Eric Kripke, Jared teve então _certeza_ de que Misha havia mesmo bebido demais.

Jared não conseguiu conter o riso ao ver o estado do _anjo_, que o puxava da porta para o meio da multidão. Mas era seu aniversário, então ele estava perdoado.

**But I'm telling you once again**

_(Mas estou te dizendo mais uma vez)_

**You gotta go for who I am**

_(Você tem que ir por quem eu sou)_

– Eu peguei um trânsito ruim... deu um acidente e tal... mas estou aqui! - Jared bateu no ombro do amigo que lhe oferecia uma taça incrementada com um drink azul turquesa, enquanto se aproximavam do bar também improvisado no quintal da casa. Jared espantou-se ao ver aquilo que, ao que parecia, Misha havia bebido a noite toda. - Você por acaso não viu Jensen por aí?

– No estado em que ele está, você acha que ele lembra? - Genevieve Cortese vestia um belo modelito azul-marinho, sexy, mas nada apelativo. Tinha os cabelos escorridos sob os ombros.

– É... eu acho difícil... - Jared sorriu de canto enquanto Misha saía abraçado a duas mulheres desconhecidas. - Tudo bem, Gen? - Ele perguntou sem saber muito o que dizer já que a garota havia ficado parada a sua frente.

– Tudo bem... E você? - Ela sorria um tanto quanto insinuadora.

– Ocupado né... gravações e tal sabe... - Ele respondeu colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Sabia que ela perguntaria logo em seguida sobre o fato dele ter parado de ligar pra ela, já que haviam saído algumas vezes. Já havia dado a resposta sem o constrangimento de ser perguntado.

– Entendo sim... - Ela tomou um gole da taça que segurava, fingindo que engolia junto a desculpa de Jared. Ela olhou ao redor do moreno, como se procurasse por algo. - Onde está Jensen?

– Eu... não viemos juntos... eu tinha uma sessão de fotos e... ele veio antes... - Ele achou que estava se explicando demais.

– Oh... ele veio com Danneel?

Jared cerrou os dentes involuntariamente ao ouvir o nome da ruiva, e lembrar do beijo, e das feições pretensiosas dela.

– Eu não sei. - Ele respondeu seco, sem encarar Genevieve, que sorriu como se estivesse percebido algo.

– Parabéns pela cena... do epiódio 10... - Ela disse sentando-se em uma das cadeiras em torno da piscina no quintal da casa, que ficava logo ao lado do bar.

Jared pode perceber um sorriso malicioso pela parte da morena que bebia de sua taça pra esconder esse mesmo sorriso. Jared não respondeu. Sequer agradeceu.

– Olha, eu preciso ir... - ele disse, se afastando alguns passos da morena, de maneira não muito gentil.

– Vai procurar Jensen? - Ela era venenosa. E não estava disfarçando. - Vai encontrá-lo na sala, de papo com a sua ex...

**Do you care about me**

_(Você se importa comigo?)_

**Or the pictures that you see**

_(Ou com as fotos que vê?)_

Jared franziu o cenho, dando as costas a morena. Ela estava mentindo. Jensen provavelmente não estava conversando com ninguém, estava procurando por ele, certamente. Ou pelo menos_deveria estar._

O caso é que Genevieve não etava mentindo. Jared olhou pela porta que dava acesso a sala da casa e Jensen beijava carinhosamente a mão de Sandra, que tinha aquele conhecido olhar que Jared já era familiarizado.

Foi tomado por um ciúmes descomunal. Jared mal podia acreditar em seus olhos quando Jensen disse algo rindo e fez Sandra bater em seu ombro. Não, aquilo era demais. Ele virou de costas quando percebeu sua visão embaçar. Eram lágrimas. Que nem por um decreto ele as derramaria ali.

Passou com pressa entre a pessoas em busca de um banheiro. Abriu a porta com alguma violência sendo, em seguida, vencido pela lágrimas. Jared chorou como há muito tempo não fazia. Chorou tudo que tinha vontade, tudo que podia. Passava água no rosto como se aquela pagua que descia pelo ralo pudesse levar junto aquela sensação de sentir seu peito esmagar e a dificuldade monstra de respirar.

Por que Jensen estava fazendo aquilo? Será que só se tratava de sexo? Será que agora que tinham feito,acabara o encanto para o loiro? Isso era tão ridículo! Era tão... _adolescente!_

Tudo que Jared conseguia sentir era uma decepção desumana. Primeiro por por Danneel ter o beijado. Tudo bem que Jensen não teve lá tanta culpa, mas certamente ela não o teria feito se Jensen não a tivesse dado oportunidade. E depois, ele parecia nem ligar nada. Estava numa conversa animadíssima com Sandra, não dando a mínima para os sentimentos de Jared.

Era incrível o que uma falta de comunicação era capaz de fazer.

**Are we just a face without a personality?**

_(Somos apenas rostos sem personalidade?)_

**Do you care about us**

_(Você se importa com a gente?)_

**Or the funking that we bust**

_(Ou com o nosso trabalho?_


	17. When they lie

**I gotta find a way, to find a better day, without you**

_(Eu tenho que encontrar uma maneira de ter dias melhores, sem você)_

**And thoughts are hard to say, I miss you everyday**

_(Pensamentos são difíceis de explicar, eu sinto sua falta todos os dias)_

**Now you're not here with me**

_(Agora que você não está aqui comigo)_

**J&J**

Jensen chegou em casa e o carro de Jared ainda não estava. Eram mais de 5 da manhã de domingo. Ele havia procurado Jared na festa durante toda a noite. Nada, sequer as pessoas o haviam visto. Algumas disseram que o viram cedo com Misha e depois ele parecia mesmo ter evaporado. Jensen resolveu então ir pra casa, na certeza de que Jared estaria lá. O carro de Jared não estava na garagem. E agora Jensen estava realmente em pânico.

Subiu as escada correndo, pegou o telefone da base e correu até o quarto de Jared pegar a agenda de telefone dele. Nem que ele tivesse que ligar pra todo mundo, ele ligaria.

Primeiro ele tentou algumas vezes o celular do próprio Jared. Ligou algumass vezes, e nada. O loiro realmente estava a beira de um ataque. E se tivesse acontecido algo?

_– __Alô?_

– Lafferty? - a voz de Jensen era afobada.

_– __Yeah.. _– A voz sonolenta de James Lafferty era visível.

– É o Ackles...

_– __Fala, bro, e aí?_

– Jared não estaria por aí, estaria?

_– __Jay? Não... Jens_en, _são 5 da matina!_– protestou o moreno.

– Eu sei cara, é que estou preocupado porque ele não está em casa. - Jensen tinha esquecido completamente do horário.

_– __Ahh Jen! _– James riu do outro lado da linha _– Deixa ele, deve estar com Genevieve... Vi eles de papo na festa do Misha..._

Jensen paralisou alguns milésimos de segundo ao ouvir o nome da morena. Ele havia esquecido completamente da existência dela. Mas não, Jared, não poderia estar lá.

– Ahn... é mesmo... Valeu James, desculpa te acordar... - Jensen nem ouviu o moreno se despedir, apenas desligou o telefone.

Deveria ligar ou não? Mas ele tinha certeza que Jared não estaria com Genevieve. Tinha? Já fazia semanas que ele não saía mais com ela, principalmente naquela semana em que ele e Jensen... bem... Jensen não sabia bem o que eles estavam vivendo era bem um compromisso. Acabou pos discar o número de Genevieve enquanto pensava nisso.

_– __Que é?_– A voz sonolenta de Genevieve Cortese soou do outro lado da linha.

– Gen é Jensen... Jared está com você?

_– __Está, o que você quer? _– ela parecia infinitamente satisfeita em dizer isso.

Jesen emudeceu. andava de um lado para outro enquanto falava, rondando a cama feita de Jared, mas ao ouvir aquilo. Parou bruscamente.

– Ahn... - sentia que as palavras não conseguiam sair por sua garganta seca. - ...posso... falar com ele?

_– __Ele está dormindo, Ackles, e eu também inclusive... o que você quer as 5 da manhã? Que está pensando? Que é a mãe do Jared e agora ele tem toque de recolher? Vai cuidar da sua vida Ackles!_

Ela desligou o telefone. Ele não conseguiu se conter, e acabou por colocar o telefone sem fio bruscamente contra a parede, acompanhado de um grito de raiva. Ele iria matar Jared. Ele sentiu uma vontade absurda de socar o mais novo. Não estava sequer suportando ficar no quarto dele. Tinha vontade de quebrar todos os dentes de Jared por ele estar fazendo o loiro chorar que nem uma criança agora.

_I never thought that you would leave me_

_(Eu nunca pensei que você me deixaria)_

_Ooh, I know the time will make it easy... baby_

_(Ooh, eu sei que o tempo tornará isso mais fácil... baby)_

**J&J**

Jared tinha saído da festa à francesa por mais que realmente fosse difícil esconder um metro e noventra e três de altura de um monte de gente, mas certamente ninguém lembraria se visse ele mesmo, todo mundo estava pra lá de _cozido_ pela bebida.

Abriu a porta do carro, quando sentiu alguém batendo no vidro do motorista, fazendo Jared abri-lo.

– Hey bro! Já vai? - Chad ainda estava sóbrio, mas alegre.

– Estou cansado cara, trabalhei o dia todo, sabe como é... - Jared forçou um sorriso simpático, enquanto baixava o volume do rádio.

– Tá tudo bem mesmo? - Chad nã perguntou diretamente, mas percebeu o rosto levemente inchado de Jared e os olhos um pouco vermelhos.

– Claro! - Mentiu Jared, com um sorriso mais largo - Por que?

– Nada cara... - Chad sorriu de canto percebendo que o amigo não queria mesmo falar a respeito. - Mas e precisar de algo, já sabe né...

– Sei sim Chad... valeu cara... - Jared respondeu com sinceridade. Sabia que podia contar com Chad. A amizade deles vinha desde o Teen Choice Awards.

– Cadê Jensen? - Chad perguntou ingenuamente. Jared fechou a cara, encarando o volante do carro.

– Sei lá... deve estar por aí com a Danneel... - Ele suspirou ao fim da frase. Conformado.

Chad fitou a expressão do amigo, e ficou na dúvida se deveria expressar o que pensava.

– Tem certeza que não quer conversar, Jared?

– Não quero conversar, Chad. - Jared disse revirando os olhos, impaciente.

– Mas _precisa_. - Rebateu Chad, com firmeza. - Vamos... já sei um lugar legal pra gente ir... - Jared pensou em protestar, mas Chad já circulava o carro, abrindo a porta do carona e entrando no carro sem a menor cerimônia.

Jared não conteve o riso, aumentou o volume do rádio um pouco e Chad pegou o celular.

– Onde vamos? - Jared perguntou, um pouco mais animado. Chad não respondeu, ligou para a namorada, Kenzie.

– Hey gatinha... Vou pro Fried Chicken com o Jared... - Jared riu alto ao ouvir o nome do bar em Vancouver onde só serviam frango frito e cerveja -...e passo te buscar pra irmos pra casa ok? - Ele esperou alguns segundos a garota responder do outro lado da linha enquanto Jared ligava o carro. - Também te amo.

Jared ainda ria quando Chad desligou o telefone.

– Fried Chicken? - Jared manobrou o carro até a avenida enquanto Chad assentia com a cabeça rindo.

_And you'll never know how much I'm missing you_

_(E você nunca vai saber o quanto sinto a sua falta)_

_And all of the things that I've been going through_

_(Nem as coisas pelo que tenho passado)_

**J&J**

Jared conversou até o dia amanhecer com Chad. Contou tudo mesmo. A verdade. O que ele e Jensen haviam passado aquela semana, o episódio com Danneel, Genevieve e Sandra. Jared tinha muita confiança em Chad, principalmente porque ele era um bom conselheiro.

Estacionou o carro de volta a festa pra deixar Chad pegar seu próprio carro e a namorada.

– Hey bro... - Chad abriu a porta do carro, preparando-se pra sair - Eu conheço J-Dog... tenho certeza que ele tem uma boa explicação pra isso.

Jared estava bem mais calmo e assentiu com a cabeça quando Chad saía. Ele dirigiu pra casa disposto a resolver logo aquilo. Eram adultos. Esse tipo de comportamento adolescente nem cabia. Era algo que se resolveria conversando, afinal... cinco anos de amizade deveriam servir pra, no mínimo, solidificar uma confiança.

Chegou em casa, subiu até seu quarto, o sol já estava lá fora e parecia que seria uma bela manhã de domingo.

Para sua surpresa, Jensen adormecera em sua cama. Ele não conteve o sorriso ao ver o loiro ainda de sapato, jeans e jaqueta dormindo deitado na cama, apenas com os joelhos dobrados pra fora da cama.

Jared franziu o cenho ai ver um certo telefone estraçalhado no chão. Teve um péssimo pressentimento.

**And you'll never know how I got through it all**

_(E você nunca saberá como eu superei isso)_

**Now baby I'm invincible**

_(Agora, baby, eu sou invencível)_


	18. When we talk

– Jen? - Jared se aproximou da própria cama devagar, acordando Jensen com um sussurro. - Jensen...?

Jensen abriu os olhos bruscamente, num susto. Jared o encarava com um meio sorriso, com aquela aparência de ter ficado a noite inteira acordado. Os cabelos do moreno caíam sob seu rosto e seus olhos estavam colados nos deJensen.

O loiro desviou o olhar logo depois de focar a visão e perceber que se tratava de Jared. Sentado ao seu lado. Com aquele sorriso imbecil na cara.

Jensen não disse nada. A raiva de anteriormente acabara se transformando em tristeza profunda. Quando encarou Jared, não conseguiu manter os olhos por muito tempo, lembrava de Genevieve e sentia asco ao imaginar Jared com ela.

– Precisamos conversar, não é? - Jared quebrou o silêncio já que Jensen parecia querer sair correndo do quarto.

– Danneel... - Jensen começou, andando perto da porta, encarando o chão, não conseguindo olhar para Jared. - ...inventou de me beijar... enfim, não foi...

– Eu sei, Jen... - Jared interrompeu, numa voz calma. Levantou-se indo até Jensen, que se esquivou, fazendo o moreno franzir o cenho, não entendendo.

– Desculpa... ter dormido na sua cama... - Jensen continuava sem olhar Jared e agora deixava o quarto do mais novo, descendo as escadas rumando até eu próprio quarto.

Jared obviamente o seguiu escada abaixo.

– Jensen, qual é o problema?

– Eu não me importo... - Jensen parou bruscamente no pé da escada, encarando Jared pela primeira vez aquela manhã. Olhava o moreno de perto e praticamente quase o interrompeu, como se aquela calma de Jared juntamente com aquela expressão de cãozinho chutado, o estivesse irritando profundamente - ...com quem você dorme, Jared... Só não brinque comigo.

Jared estava atônito, porque já vira Jensen irritado, mas não daquela forma. Parecia mesmo que o loiro estava pronto para pular no pescoço dele a qualquer momento.

– Com quem eu durmo? - Jared repetiu a frase do loiro, absurdamente confuso - De que está falando?

Jensen deu um passo pra trás, fingindo uma cara de desdém, que ele realmente não tinha. Ele estava sofrendo _pra caralho_, mas era orgulhoso o bastante para não admitir.

– Eu não ligo... com quem você dorme.

Jared molhou os lábios. sorriu de forma sarcástica e disse num tom firme.

– Tanto não liga que quebrou o telefone?

Jensen se calou por um instante. Encarava o olhar confuso de Jared. Será que ele achava que Jensen não sabia onde ele estivera? Estava tentando mentir?

– Eu estava com Chad...

– Não minta pra mim! - Jensen interrompeu o moreno, que mesmo assim não parou de falar.

– EU ESTAVA COM CHAD! - Ele repetiu mais alto dessa vez, e com certa agressividade. - No Fried Chicken...

Jensen agora é que estava confuso. Tinha o olhar vazio para Jared.

– Genevieve... ela disse que estava com você... _dormindo_... - Jensen não tinha mais tanta segurança na voz.

Jared franziu o cenho, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

– Eu liguei pra ela, ela disse que estava com você...

– E você simplesmente acreditou? - Jared tinha um tom ligeiramente indignado e surpreso.

– E por que duvidaria?

– Por que não veio falar comigo?

– Porque não achei você!

– Ah estava mais ocupado falando com a Sandy!

– E você com quem estava?

– Com Chad!

É, a discussão se inciara e ambos já estavam praticamente gritando.

– E por que não atendeu o celular? - Jensen recomeçou.

– Está com ciúmes do Chad? - Jared rebateu.

– Está com ciúmes da Sandy?

– Ciúmes da... - Jared encarava Jensen como se o loiro tivesse recém fugido de um hospício - Jensen! O que estamos fazendo?

Jensen baixou os olhos. Não estava mais desconfortável para encarar Jared porque ele sentia-se traído, mas porque estava com vergonha de ter feito mal juízo de Jared. Confiar em Genevieve, onde ele estava com a cabeça?

– Parei... dois minutos pra falar com Sandy... - explicou-se o loiro, num tom de voz bem mais baixo que o anterior.

– Eu sei que você... adora ela... - Jared disse mais com um subjetivo de desculpas, aproximando-se de Jensen que estava de costas pra ele.

– Por que não veio falar comigo? - Jensen falou enquanto sentia as mãos de Jared lhe envolvendo pelos ombros até chegar em seu peito, abraçando devagar, porém apertado.

– Porque não gostei de ver você com Sandy... estava rindo e...

– Eu disse a ela como você era péssimo de tê-la deixado... - Jensen riu ao fim da frase, fazendo Jared sorrir também.

– Não sabia também na época porque a estava deixando... - Jared respondeu enquanto Jensen virava de frente, encarando os lagos verdes que eram os olhos de Jared - ...só sentia que tinha que fazer aquilo... - ele segurou o rosto de Jensen, encostou sua testa na dele - ...agora eu entendo...

Jared beijou a boca do loiro com calma, mas Jensen abocanhou com vontade os lábios do mais novo. Puxou ele pra perto com ânsia, saudade. Parecia que havia ficado meses brigados.

Jensen mordeu o lábio de Jared que gemeu baixinho de dor, pôs a mão sobre a boca quando o loiro o soltou, porém sorria.

– Desculpa Jay... - Jensen disse baixinho acariciando as costas largas do moreno.

– Tudo bem... - Jared riu - ...não foi nada, só...

– Não... - Jensen o interrompeu - Não pelo lábio... - Ele olhou profundamente nos olhos de Jared, como se se perdesse no verde da íris brilhante do moreno. - ...por... por tudo... pela festa, pelo desentendimento... pela forma infantil como eu reagi e...

Jared calou Jensen novamente num selinho demorado, sentindo os lábios do loiro sobre os seus por demorados segundos, se afastando com calma, não querendo perder nenhum momento.

– Nós dois... - Jared começou, ainda com a boca perto da de Jensen - ...erramos feio essa noite e... algumas pessoas se aproveitaram disso...

– Mas como elas sabem que...

– Jensen! - Jared interrompeu o loiro, mais uma vez, sorria até de certa ingenuidade atípica de Jensen - Todo mundo sabe... - Jared disse num sussuro calmo, como se explicasse algo a uma criança. Jensen sorriu de volta, calmo, abraçando Jared.

– Vem cá... - Jensen soltou-se do moreno, segurando apenas em suas mãos, andando de costas, puxando Jared consigo.

– Pra onde? - Jared andava de frente pra ele, se deixando levar pelas mãos do loiro.

– Vem! - Jensen sorriu agora de forma travessa, quase sacana, aquela expressão clássica que lembrava muito o próprio Dean.

Jared começou a entender do que se tratava quando Jensen o arrastava para seu quarto. A cama do loiro ainda estava feita, algumas roupas jogadas pelo chão agora ganhavam a companhia de uma certa jaqueta queJensen tirava.

Jared deu um passo na direção do loiro, que havia se afastado, a fim de simplesmente agarrá-lo ali mesmo e arrancar suas roupas, mas Jensen continuou a se afastar com aquela mesma expressão travessa, fazendo Jared parar de andar e ficar observando o que Jensen estava tentando fazer.

Jensen tirou a camisa devagar. Tão devagar que torturava Jared com aquela demora. Jared passou a lingua pelos lábios porque sentia que ia babar a qualquer momento. Jensen estava totalmente sem camisa e Jared encheu os olhos com aquela visão do tórax marcado do loiro, a pele branca e lisa. Jared fez menção de dar mais um passo e Jensen se afastou de novo, rindo mais alto dessa vez.

– Dessa vez não vai faltar nada... - Jensen ainda ria, Jared estava a beira de uma síncope de tanta excitação. Olhou sorrindo de canto para Jensen, que pegava o controle remoto do som, dando play. Fazendo Crazy, do Aerosmith começar a tocar. Jared começou a rir, Jensen não conseguiu segurar o riso também.

– Não acredito que você...

– Quieto Jared! - Jensen interrompeu o moreno mudando suas feições pra uma certa seriedade. Aproximou-se do moreno roubando literalmente um beijo, com tamanha fome que nemJared esperava.

Pôs as duas mãos de Jared sob seu traseiro, forçando o mais novo apertar com vontade. Jared gemeu baixinho entre os lábios de Jensen ao encher as mãos naquela parte fascinante do corpo de Jensen.

Jensen se desfez da camisa de Jared, ansioso pela pele do mais novo, que estava quase febril. Jared se excitava simplesmente com a boca de Jensen, com a lingua habilidosa do loiro que levava Jared a um nível de excitação que não sentira com mulher nenhuma.

O mais velho desfez-se das próprias calças, cinto e boxer junto, fazendo o mesmo com Jared em seguida. Roçavam seus corpos que começavam a suar, tanto pelo calor d própria manhã quanto de suas peles.

Jensen deixou que Jared assumisse parte do controle, quando o moreno o atirou na cama com certa agressividade, seguindo por cima dele. Jared roçou eu membro rígido na ereção de Jensen que segurou firme nas costas de Jared, dizendo com os olhos exatamente o que ele queria.

– Você... tem certeza que...? - Jared estava ofegante e não sabia se iria conseguir terminar a frase.

– É... me _fode_ Jared! - Jared achou que iria gozar na mesma hora em que ouviu aqui, Urrou perto do ouvido de Jensen que se remexeu embaixo do mais novo, encaixando-se perfeitamente ao corpo de Jared, que segurava as coxas de Jensen contra seu próprio quadril.

Jared de certa forma agradeceu por estar um dia tão quente que os fizera suar daquela forma, assim não teria que se preocupar com lubrificante. E certamente ele deveria se preocupar comaquil, afinal, Jensen nunca tinha... feito _aquilo_.

O mais novo ofereceu seu lábio para Jensen enquanto introduzia seu membro devagar na entrada extremamente apertada do loiro, que não pensou dua vezes ante de morder com força o lábio macio deJared que sentia a cabeça de seu mastro latejar dentro do mais velho. Achou que era uma boa idéia parar de torturar Jensen daquela forma insanamente lenta e colocou tudo pra dentro de uma vez. Ficou parado ouvindo o urro de protesto do loiro que se acalmava aos poucos.

Quando Jared notou que Jensen estava se acostumando com aquilo, começou a se movimentar sutilmente, ficando ainda mais excitado ao ouvir os gemidos de Jensen perto de seu ouvido.

– _Me fode... que nem macho, Jared!_– O loiro disse entre suspiros e dentes cerrados, acompanhado de uma bela _pegada_ do traseiro do mais novo, que jogou a delicadeza de lado e passou a foder a entrada de Jensen de verdade, de forma quase animalesca, enquanto Jensen sentia seu próprio membro masturbado pela barriga bem marcada de Jared.

Com certeza Jared jamais pensu em ouvir o sons que saíam da boca de Jensen, aquela linguagem suja que tanto excitava Jared, que investia dentro do loiro incansavelmente, com movimentos ora bruscos e rápidos, ora fortes porém calmos.

Jared não conseguiu segurar o gozo por muito tempo, logo Jensen sentiu-se preenchico pelo esperma quente de Jared dentro de si.

Foi a vez de Jared fazer _pirraça_ com o olhar, saindo de cima do loiro. Jensen fitou Jared ligeiramente confuso, não entendendo o lado _egoísta_ do mais novo. Estava pronto pra protestar a mandar Jared _terminar o serviço_, quando sentiu o moreno descer por entre suas pernas até alcançar o membro de Jensen com a boca.

Jensen mal podia acreditar naquela baita cara de safado que Jared fazia enquanto passava a lingua pelo membro úmido de suor e mesmo escorrendo um pouco de sêmen de Jensen. O loiro não conseguiu proferir nenhuma palavra após a boca de Jared preencher todo seu mastro e, após alguns breves movimentos do moreno, ele já pôde sentir o gosto de esperma do mais velho que escorriapels cantos de sua boca.

O loiro nunca ante havia visto uma cena tão excitante antes. Jared bebendo aquele líquido branco, o _seu_ líquido branco e espesso e parecer estar gostando muito.

O moreno não deperdiçou nenhuma gota, escalando de volta pelo corpo de Jensen que não resistiu a beijá-lo, sentindo o gosto do próprio sêmen.

Caiu exausto sobre o peito do loiro que parecia igualmente cansado. Já eram cerca de 9 da manhã e eles não haviam dormido nada.

– Acabou... a música... - Jared disse, rindo, já de olhos fechados.

Jensen riu igualmente e olhos fechados

– Faz tempo... - Foi a última frase antes de adormecer.


	19. While you work

_Flashback__:_

_– __Oi querida! - Sera Gamble chegou ao set cedo. Tomava seu café enquanto repassava as cenas do episódio 10 para alguma figurinista. - Caprichem hoje hein! - Concluiu ela, rumando para o perto da porta de saída a fim de ver se o carro de Ben Edlund já havia chegado._

_– __Sera! - Genevieve Cortese foi ao encontro da produtora, abraçando-a._

_– __Cada dia que eu te vejo, você está mais incrível, Gen! - Sera disse olhando a morena dos pés a cabeça, que riu simpática. - E então, sentiu saudades?_

_– __Com certeza! - Respondeu a jovem atriz - Vim dar um beijo no pessoal e ver como andam as coisas... - Genevieve respondeu supirando, olhando o conhecido set._

_– __Ah então escolheu o dia perfeito! - A produtora tinha um tom ligeiramente malicioso enquanto puxava Genevieve pra dentro do set improvisado._

_Conversaram por algum tempo e, logo após Sera ter contado de que se tratava as filmagens, Genevieve não exitou em aceitar o convite pra ficar._

_Já havia algumas semanas que Jared tinha parado de ligar e aquele encantamento pelo moreno acabara se tornando mágoa. Que logo após desaguou num recalque. O que havia de errado com ela? Nada. Era linda, profissional, educada. Qualquer homem mataria pra sair com ela. E quem Jared Padalecki estava pensando pra dispensá-la assim logo depois que finalmente havia conseguido levá-la pra cama?_

_Fora determinada a acertar as contas. Óbvio que não de maneira muito direta. O caso é que após ela ver a cena, em meio há tantas pessoas, ela nem se fez percebida. Na realidade, ao ver Jensen e Jared atuando daquela forma, a fez entender que o problema de Jared ter parado de procurá-la definitivamente não era ela._

_Estava realmente acontecendo algo entre Jensen e Jared no backstage._

_– __Você viu o que eu vi? - A voz da ruiva, Danneel Harris, se aproximou de Genevieve de forma sorrateira._

_– __Vi... - A morena tinha um tom malicioso quase imperceptível._

_– __Eles são ótimos não? - Danneel sorria olhando Jensen de longe. - Colocaram muita verdade na cena né? - A ruiva tinha um tom tão ingênuo que fez Genevieve rir._

_– __Aham, claro..._

_– __Imagine a reação do público! - Danneel continuava - Depois eles não sabem de onde brotam os boatos..._

_– __Se é que são boatos né, Harris... - Genevieve não disfarçou o tom de deboche, fazendo Danneel encará-la, com o cenho franzido._

_– __Como assim?_

_– __Qualquer um vê que eles têm algo, Danneel... abre o olho! - Genevieve agora era maldosa, e não tirava os olhos das mãos de Jared e Jensen que se tocavam em suas cadeiras coladas enquanto ela observava de longe._

_– __Ai eu acho que não, Gen! - Insistiu Danneel - Você sabe o quanto são amigos..._

_– __Ai Danneel! Você só pode estar se fazendo! - A morena passou as mãos pelos longs cabelos, indignada. - Uma hora você vai ver.._

_– __Você é muito maldosa, Genevieve! Jensen está comigo!_

_– __Aham, tá bom Danneel... - Genevieve deu de ombros percebendo que de fato talvez Danneel fosse algum tipo de louca._

_Danneel saiu apressada até o estacionamento após o fora que tomou de Jensen. Mas o que havia a deixado ainda mais brava era a forma como Jared havia se dirigido a ela. "Sempre foi". A pretensão do moreno fizera com que Danneel perdesse toda a compostura diante de razões de bom senso._

_Estava pronta pra abrir a porta do carro quando vou Genevieve se dirigindo-se para seu próprio carro também._

_– __Hey Cortese... - Danneel sentia que talvez Genevieve não estava mesmo tão louca._

_– __O que é? - Respondeu a morena, fechando a porta do carro e encaminhando-se até a ruiva._

_– __Você tinha razão... - Danneel tinha a expressão típica de mulher inconformada._

_Genevieve franziu o cenho, estranhando a atitude de Danneel._

_– __Que aconteceu?_

_– __Jensen terminou comigo..._

_Genevieve riu alto colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro da ruiva. Tinha um certo tom de deboche na voz._

_– __Depois daquela cena... não acho surpresa... - A morena não tirou o sorriso do rosto, fazendo Danneel baixar a cabeça. Triste agora, parecia mais chateada do que com raiva._

_– __Certo... que podemos fazer senão aceitar, não? - Danneel parecia disposta a se conformar._

_– __Ah... - Genevieve recostou-se no carro da ruiva, olhando de canto - ...mas podemos nos divertir um pouquinho... - A morena riu maliciosa._

_– __Como? - A ruiva parecia confusa, não acompanhando o raciocínio da mais nova._

_– __Vai na festa do Misha? - Perguntou a morena, capciosa._

_– __E então? - Genevieve encontrou com Danneel num dos cômodos mais afastados da música da casa de Misha Collins._

_– __Acho que deu certo! - Danneel riu alto, fazendo a morena rir junto._

_– __Que você fez?_

_– __Beijei Jensen quando vi Jared na porta entrando... - A ruiva tinha uma excitação sádica na voz._

_– __E aí? - Genevieve perguntou no mesmo tom._

_– __Eu não sei o que Jared fez, mas Jensen sau praticamente correndo atrás dele... - As duas riram novamente. - E Jared...?_

_– __Coversei poucos minutos com ele e,por sorte, vi Jensen de papo com Sandy na sala... - Genevieve encarava Danneel como se estivesse contando o quão genial ela era - ...não sei o que houve, mas Jared saiu com Chad..._

_– __Ih! A briga foi feia.._

_– __Exato!_

_– __E agora?_

_– __Bem... agora... - Genevieve deu as costas a Danneel como se armasse um plano detalhado - ...agra vou dar um jeito de levar Jared pra cama._

_Danneel riu alto da 'missão impossível da morena'._

_– __E como pensa que vai conseguir? Você mesmo disse que Jared não e liga faz eras..._

_– __Não preciso propriamente levar Jared pra cama... - Ela voltou a encarar Danneel com um sorriso pretencioso - ...só preciso fazer Jensen acreditar que eu o levei..._

_– __E como vai fazer isso? - Danneel perguntou com uma curiosidade extrema._

_– __Ainda não sei... mas vou dar um jeito..._

_Danneel e Geneveve seguiram de volta pra festa. Cerca de alguns segundos depois, Sandy McCoy deixava o banheiro do cômodo ode Danneel e Genevieve haviam estado. Não tinha feições nada satisfatórias. Não tinha como provar, mas nem precisaria. Sabia que Jensen e Jared acreditariam nela._


	20. Why not with Jensen?

Chad Michael Murray ria freneticamente, sentado à mesa do Fried Chicken, acompanhado de Christian Kane, Tom Welling e Mike Rosenbaum.

– Não tem graça! - Reivindicou Jensen, escondendo o riso num gole de cerveja.

– Ah tem sim! - Michael se manifestou com um breve sorriso debochado.

– Qual é... Cadê aquele discurso _somos profissionais?_– Christian jamais perderia a chance de tirar uma onda com Jensen depois da gravação da cena do episódio dez.

– Mas nós somos! Tanto que não tivemos problemas... - Jared sorriu, olhando Jensen, num olhar extremamente denunciador.

– Aaahh certeza! - Começou Tom, colocando a cerveja em cima da mesa - Mas também tenho certeza que a ausência de problemas pra fazer a cena não provém de... _profissionalismo..._

Chad olhou Jared de canto, tentando disfarçar que mordeu a língua pra falar algo que não deveria. Jared desviou os olhos com certa timidez.

Os amigos tinham passado a tarde de domingo ali, e já eram quase sete da noite. A parte boa de se gravar em pleno inverno canadense, era o fato de se ter bons lugares pra ir. O tempo de hiatus da série estava chegando, tanto para Supernatural, quanto para One Tree Hill e Smallville. O tempo de gravações diminuía entre um e outro episódio. Afinal, é pra isso que se adianta trabalho em início de temporada.

– Que quer dizer, Tom? - Jensen perguntou ligeiramente despreocupado, já estava acostumado com aquele tipo de insinuação sobre ele e Jared.

– Nada... - Respondeu Tom, com um sorriso tranquilo - ...quer dizer, o fato da tal cena ter saído com bastante naturalidade vem do fato de...

– ...de que temos um caso? - Interrompeu Jared, suspirando cansado, igualmente acostumado a ouvir aquilo.

– Na verdade não era isso que eu ia dizer... - Tom arqueou as sobrancelhas, fazendo Jared ruborizar, como se tivesse acabado de _morrer pela boca._

Chad mordeu o lábio inferior segurando outro ataque de risos.

– Na verdade, acho que vocês são ótimos... - Começou Chris - ...por isso tenho certeza que a cena saiu boa... E sim, porque são profissionais...

– Mas mais porque são amigos, são íntimos e conhecem bem um ao outro... - Mike concluiu por Christian, que assentiu com a cabeça.

Jensen sorriu baixando a cabeça, encarando Jared de canto. O moreno tomou mais um gole da sua cerveja e resolveu não abrir mais a boca antes de ter certeza que iria falar pelos outros.

– Quando a cena vai ao ar? - perguntou Chad, extremamente curioso, com um tom zombeteiro.

– Acho que semana que vem... - Jensen não tinha certeza. - Ou na outra...

– E os fãs o que dizem? - Michael perguntou olhando Jared, que era o único quem respondia sempre as fãs do fórum da CW. Jensen praticamente nem sabia que internet existia.

– Cara, é estranho... - Jared ajeitou-se na cadeira, colocando a cerveja em cima da mesa - As meninas... A gente tem fãs loucas, cara! - Jared tinha realmente um tom incrédulo na voz, como se filosofasse a respeito.

– Concordo... - Jensen riu, procurando outro frango frito na badeja quase vazia em cima da mesa. - Principalmente as _Jared Lover_... Meninas de mau gosto! - O loiro riu acompanhado dos outros, fazendo Jared revirar os olhos

– Por quê? Muita crítica? - Perguntou Tom, franzindo o cenho, olhando Jared.

– Não... Pelo contrário... - Jared recomeçou - Cara, você presume que... Sei lá, suas fãs gostam de você pelo seu trabalho, e a gente querendo ou não, pelo que a gente é... - Todos na mesa olhavam Jared com atenção - ...E tipo... fanfics, ou até mesmo elas terem tido... Orgasmos múltiplos... Por saber que... - Jared foi ovacionado por risadas na mesa antes de concluir a frase.

– Orgasmos múltiplos, que pretensa, Jare! - Jensen riu batendo no ombro do moreno de forma divertida.

– Ui, Jared, sou-delicia-as-fãs-me-querem! - Chad brincou, mal conseguindo falar de tanto rir.

– Não é isso! - Nem Jared conseguiu conter o riso. - O caso é que, sei lá, é estranho as meninas gostarem de mim, como homem, acredito eu...

– Jared, sim, nós já entendemos. - Chris começou - Você acha estranho suas fãs quererem dar uma com você, qual o problema?

– NÃO! - Jared disse alto, rindo, seguido de risadas dos amigos.

– Direto ao ponto, Jarhead... - Jensen pôs uma das mãos na coxa de Jared, de forma carinhosa, e não tirou.

– Bem... É isso... - Todos riram alto mais uma vez - Mas não é o caso... O caso é que é estranho essas meninas desejarem que eu e Jensen realmente tenhamos um caso...

– Que tem de estranho nisso? - Perguntou Tom, dando de ombros. - Acho até bem natural...

– Natural como? Desde quando as garotas querem que um cara que elas... Que elas queriam pegar, pegue outro homem? Por que algumas tinham _problemas_ com Sandra e não com Jensen?

– Porque são mulheres... - Chad recomeçou - E a Sandra talvez gerasse uma... Competição...

– É, pode ser... - Jensen lembrou Dean, falando de boca cheia - Acho engraçado como elas me confundem com Dean...

– Por que será, né, Jensen? - Tom disse num tom irônico, brincando, fazendo todos rirem.

– Certo, mas Dean é um personagem...

– E você não parece em nada com ele, né, Jen? - Jared riu apontando para ao loiro que ainda falava de boca cheia. O loiro riu de canto engolindo a comida, sem graça.

– Você quer dizer que acha loucura as fãs desejarem que você e Jensen sejam gays? - Mike foi direto.

– É. - Jared concordou, como se Mike tivesse resumido o que ele queria dizer.

Chad olhou de canto para Jared, querendo dizer algo que talvez apenas o moreno e Jensen entendessem, escolhia as palavras.

– E por que pensa nisso? Isso é uma coisa... Boa, né? Digo... - Chad pensava pra falar mais do que normalmente pensaria - ...quer dizer que você tem fãs que te amam incondicionalmente...

Tom lançou um olhar de estranhamento para Chad, como se tivesse percebido que ele queria dizer algo não querendo dizer ao mesmo tempo. Era fato que Jared percebeu tanto a forma como Chad se manifestou como a interpretação perspicaz e sorrateira de Tom.

– É... Deve ser... - Jared não sabia muito bem como responder aquilo, uma vez que já havia falado demais no momento anterior.

– Caras... Vou nessa! Volto pra Dallas cedo... - Chris levantou-se seguido pelos amigos que o abraçaram um a um desejando boa viagem.

Jensen se atirou no sofá em casa, seguido por Jared que deitou a cabeça no colo do loiro. A verdade é que depois da noite tensa em claro, eles ainda tinham sono.

– Que papo foi aquele hein? - Perguntou Jensen, acariciando os cabelos do mais novo, deitado sob suas coxas.

– Qual parte? - Jared sentia os dedos de Jensen percorrerem suas madeixas castanhas ficando cada vez mais relaxado. Respondeu já de olhos fechados.

– Sobre as fãs... Se preocupa com isso mesmo? - Jensen tentou perguntar de forma causal, mas na verdade estava realmente curioso.

– Não... Quer dizer, não precisamos da aprovação das pessoas pra namorar, era só o que faltava... - Jared riu de leve, brincando.

– Não é isso... Mas uma hora vamos ter que contar... - Jensen tentou disfarçar o desconforto.

– E? - Jared começou a ficar um pouco incomodado com a conversa, como se Jensen talvez estivesse insinuando algo.

Levantou-se do colo do mais velho, sentando-se ao lado dele, virando seu corpo na direção de Jensen, com ares de quem esperava uma explicação.

– Jared... Devemos sim satisfação às pessoas, querendo ou não, gostando ou não... Somos... _Propriedade pública_... E se as pessoas não... Gostarem da idéia? - Jensen estava receoso com as palavras.

– Não, não somos... - Jared retrucou num tom mais sério. - Somos _pessoas_ públicas... - Jared deu um tempo na argumentação, olhando Jensen de canto, de forma reprovadora - Está sugerindo que a gente esconda isso pra sempre?

– Não... Jay... - Jensen deu de ombros, sem ter certeza no que dizia. - As pessoas sabendo ou não, dá no mesmo...

– Não, não dá Jensen! - Jared agora demonstrava uma irritação de leve. - Pessoas não podem ser tratadas como propriedade de ninguém...

– Foi uma figura de linguagem, Jared! Além do mais... Foi você quem disse que não precisamos pedir autorização... - Jensen agora tinha o mesmo tom do mais novo - Qual é o seu problema, cara? Por que está alterado? - Jensen olhou Jared de forma confusa, realmente não entendendo o motivo da ligeira irritação de Jared.

Jared levantou-se do sofá, encaminhando-se até a enorme janela da sala, vislumbrando a noite que já tomara conta do céu. Nem Jared sabia explicar pra si mesmo porque de repente aquele desdém de Jensen para com o relacionamento deles. Não suportava esse ar de indiferença que Jensen tinha às vezes, por mais inconsciente que fosse, aquilo era _100% Dean._

– Jared! - Jensen chamou o moreno, levantando-se igualmente do sofá, caminhando em direção a ele na janela.

– Jensen, vamos mudar de assunto...

– Jared Tristan, olha aqui pra mim... - Jensen puxou Jared pelo braço, fazendo o moreno encará-lo de frente. Jensen buscava nos olhos de Jared alguma explicação pra aquilo. Ele sentia-se ingênuo, já que sempre adivinhara qual era o problema quando se tratava de Jared. Mas não dessa vez. Podia sentir que aquele assunto incomodara Jared daquela forma, mas não estava bem certo quanto ao motivo.

Jared encarou os olhos de Jensen naquela expressão de súplica. Desfez as feições impacientes e respirou fundo. Abraçou Jensen como se pedisse desculpas inconscientemente subjetivas. Jensen retribuiu, naturalmente, ao abraço do mais novo. Jared não conseguia explicar o quanto aquilo era reconfortante. Era fato que desde o primeiro abraço que dera em Jensen, em uma das salas de reunião da CW, ele sentiu aquela segurança, aquele cuidado, aquele _jeito Jensen_ de envolver um braço sobre seu ombro e o outro em sua cintura e, apesar da diferença e altura, quase obrigando Jared a sentir aquela vontade tão familiar e típica de deitar a cabeça sobre o ombro do loiro.

– Eu sei... - Jensen disse baixinho no ouvido de Jared, parecia ter finalmente sentido em seu coração qual era o problema do mais novo. - Eu sei que uma hora vamos ter que contar pras pessoas...

Jared soltou-se parcialmente dos braços de Jensen, passando as mãos sobre o rosto do loiro, que tinha a barba começando a crescer. Pelo jeito como olhava e sorria de canto, era certo que o que se passava em sua mente era o quão incrível Jensen era de praticamente ler a sua mente.

– Mas enquanto isso não acontece... - Jensen recomeçou, beijando uma das mãos de Jared que passeavam perto da sua boca - ...não temos que nos preocupar com isso... - O loiro envolveu Jared num beijo carinhoso, terno, daqueles calmos, que pareciam, de longe, estar em câmera lenta. - Vem... - Jensen começou entre um beijo e outro - ...acordamos cedo amanhã...

– No seu quarto ou no meu? - Jared sorriu, roçando seu nariz no do loiro, mantendo suas mãos no rosto dele.

– É... Teremos que conversar sobre esse revezamento... - brincou Jensen, sorrindo, mordendo com força o lábio inferior de Jared, enquanto guiava o moreno até as escadas. Viraram-se ambos ao mesmo tempo em direção ao aparelho de telefone quando o mesmo começou a tocar.

– Nem pense nisso! - Jensen disse, segurando Jared com força, não o deixando atender. Jared riu mostrando as covinhas ignorando igualmente o som clássico do incansável telefone que parecia nunca dar paz aos dois.


	21. Would you answer the phone?

Sandra tentou duas, três, até quatro vezes. E nada de Jensen ou Jared atender o telefone. Pensou no celular de algum deles, mas era domingo, talvez estivessem cansados e já estivessem dormindo.

Não era novidade nenhuma para Sandra que talvez Jensen estivesse tendo algum caso com Jared. Sandy constumava pensar que eles sempre 'namoraram'. Só não sabiam. Não era lá uma amizade entre homens muito comum. Nunca foi. Em todos os anos de namoro dela com Jared, ela sentia profundamente que Jared sabia mais a respeito de Jensen que sabia dela.

Ela desligou o celular e colocou sob a cômoda do hotel que havia reservado em Vancouver por umas duas semanas. Ela estava mesmo a fim de dar um tempo de Los Angeles e toda aquela correria de final de ano, preparativos e trabalhos... Misha tinha ligado convidando-a como se realmente fosse um anjo a salvando daquele olho-do-furacão que estava LA naqueles dias.

Ela já não pensava mais em Jared tanto quanto pensava no início daquele ano.

_Flashback__:_

_– __Estou no aeroporto... - Jared andava com o celular no ombro e duas malas arrastando pelo hall do Aeroporto Internacional de Los Angeles._

_– __Quer que eu vá te buscar? Eu me atrasei, amor, me perdoa! - Sandy andava de um lado pra outro no seu apartamento, buscando a bolsa e colocando os sapatos._

_– __Não, não precisa! Eu pego um taxi... Fica aí, senão vamos nos desencontrar..._

_– __Certo.. eu te amo..._

_Jared titubeou responder, mesmo que eu atomaticamente. Desligou o celular e não respondeu. Talvez ela nem percebesse, talvez ela não ligasse, talvez ele dessse uma desculpa de que estava com as mãos ocupadas segurando as malas e o celular caiu no chão e desligou._

_Pra quê tanta desculpa? Jared já tinha alguns dias que não sentia-se satisfeito com o que acontecia com ele e Sandy. E pior do que isso, se peninteciava, tinha certeza de que era alguma coisa de errado com ele. Ela estava dando exemplo de perfeita namorada do ano. Tinha as três características que Jared sempre procurou numa mulher: falava baixo, o via como ser humano e respeitava as pessoas._

_Por que então ele sentia uma vontade súbita de terminar?_

_Não sabia. Pior do que não ter coragem para terminar, era ter que olhar os enormes olhos castanhos de Sandra MacCoy perguntando porque e ele não sabendo o que dizer._

_Entrou no taxi. Era sua última chance de pensar em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que o fizesse sair bem do relacionamento, afinal, eram amigos desde sempre, e uma maneira de não magoá-la. Isso não existe Jared! Ele tentava convencer a si mesmo. Não tem como sair de um relacionamento, de um noivado, de um namoro de 4 anos sem magoar alguém. O caso é que ele tinha quinze minutos pra pensar em __algo. Os quinze minutos que levariam no aeroporto até a casa de Sandy. Ele não tinha nem a mais vaga idéia do que dizer a ela, muito menos de como se comportar._

_– __Oi meu amor! - Ela tinha aquele tom de voz doce enquanto enroscava-se no pescoço do namorado, ficando na ponta dos pés, e logo envolvendo Jared num beijo demorado na porta de entrada do apartamento dela, sem dar tempo para o moreno alto responder._

_Jared não sentia mais a mesma empolgação. Fazia basicamente um mês que ele não via Sandy e ainda tinha esperança que algum contato físico, fosse com os beijos dela, ou o cheiro, ou a pele, ou os cabelos negros, despertassem nele toda aquela paixão que ele sentira há tempos pela moça._

_O caso é que nada aconteceu. Faíscas? Alegria? Nada. Apenas a conhecida boca quente de Sandra que, de repente, ficara sem gosto._

_– __Como foi a viagem? - Ela sorriu largamente, não soltando-se do abraço de Jared nem por um segundo. Ele sentia seu coração apertado ao fitar os olhos brilhantes de Sandy olhando pra ele._

_– __Bem... tudo certo... - Ele respondeu sorrindo tranquilo, enqaunto ela o abraçou pela cintura, fazendo-o segurá-las pelos ombros, devido a gritante diferença de altura._

_O apartamento dela já era bem conhecido por ele, já que antes de mudar pra Vancouver, ele havia morado com ela por alguns meses. A miniatura da Torre Eiffel ainda estava sob a cômoda da sala perto da foto deles abraçados no Champs-Elysées, em Paris. No dia que Jared havia a pedido em casamento._

_Ele fitou a foto por longos segundos e pensou muitas vezes no que estava por fazer. Adiou demais. Demais. Mais do que se permitira._

_– __O que foi, meu bem? - Ela o olhava com o cenho franzido, estranhando o olhar vazio de Jared para a foto. Ela virou-se para encarar o que o moreno olhava, e sorriu de canto. - Que foi, Jared? - A segunda vez foi um pouco mais séria. Foi quando ela sentiu aquela intuição bater forte._

_– __Sandy... precisamos conversar... - Ele segurou nas mãos dela, mas encarava o chão._

_– __Por que será que eu não estou gostando desse tom? - Ela engoliu a seco, fechando o sorriso aos poucos, procurava os olhos de Jared, que se negavam a olhá-la. Pareciam fugir. Pareciam culpados. - Jared! - Ela chamou pelo ator que parecia ter ficado milênios em silêncio._

_– __Eu nem sei por onde começar, Sandra. - Ele finalmente tomou coragem para olhar nos olhos da moça._

_– __Viajou três mil milhas pra terminar Jared? - Por mais que a frase tivesse tudo para parecer ofensiva, ela segurou Jared pelo queixo o obrigando a encará-la diretamente. A voz dela era tranquila. ela não demonstrou raiva, mas desapontamento._

_Jared por um momento desejou que ela tivesse explodido. Ela deveria odiá-lo, deveria esquentar sua mão na cara dele, como qualquer mulher faria. Mas não. Ela apenas esperou uma resposta dele, e definitivamente seus olhos pediam toda a honestidade que Jared poderia ter._

_– __Sandy... Eu não queria terminar, porque não tenho um bom motivo! - Ele resolveu que, pelo que ela havia represnetado pra ele todos aquele anos, e a forma como estava se mostrando agora, ser honesto era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer. - Mas eu não me sinto mais... eu não tenho mais certeza, Sandy, de nada..._

_– __Jared, se você quer voltar atrás no casamento..._

_– __Não! - Ele interrompeu a moça que parecia estar prestes a desabar em lágrimas - Não é por causa do casamento... O que eu fiz não foi impulso, Sandy, era exatamente o que eu queria naquele momento..._

_– __Só que as coisas mudaram... - Ela completou a frase por ele, com um sorriso, tímido, de canto, talvez pra tentar esconder as primeiras lágrimas que começaram a cair._

_Jared não sabia o que dizer, sentia-se o último homem da terra. Estava ali, em frente a uma das mulheres mais incríveis que a vida o fez encontrar. E não conseguia amá-la._

A confusão no estúdio era clássica. O elenco e a equipe de produção eram brindados naquela segunda feira com a presença honrosa do talentosíssimo Mark Pellegrino.

Jim Beaver conversava tranquilamente com Rob Bennedict em algum canto do estúdio quando Jensen e Jared adentraram. Não estavam prontos. Estavam atrasados. E Eric estava tendo um ataque de loucura com algum _relações públicas_ da CW pelo suposto vazamento de alguns spoilers.

– Não me interessa! Eu quero saber como ficaram sabendo! - Eric tinha um tom de voz relativamente alto enquanto falava com o homem de terno.

– Eu já disse, Kripke! Não partiu daqui! Se bem conheço é coisa do Misha!

– Misha? - Eric inclinou a cabeça pra trás, cansado. Misha era aquele que sempre falava demais nas entrevistas. - Misha. - Repetiu o nome do intérprete do anjo Castiel num tom mais conformado.

Virou-se para encarar os protagonistas que acenaram de longe, com as feições infantis mais ingênuas e cínicas no mundo.

– PADALECKI! ACKLES! - O diretor e criador da série gritou de longe, fazendo Jared olhar Jensen com uma careta engraçada.

– Ih... deu merda... ele viu que chegamos agora... - Jensen riu tranquilo, não era como se eles já mnão estivessem acostumados.

– Eu queria só saber... - Eric aproximou-se dos dois e falava entre dentes - ...o que vocês ficam fazendo pra chegar tão atrasados! ACORDEM UMA HORA MAIS CEDO! Vocês atrasam a minha vida! - O diretor andava até Sera Gamble, mas continuava a dar esporro nos dois - Um dia eu vou perder o emprego, e vocês dois também! O dia que eu tiver um infarto, vocês vão se lembrar disso e vão se culpar porque...

Ele seguiu falando, mas os dois não o ouviam mais, apenas riam. Trocavam olhares entre um intervalo e outro, beijos e amassos entre uma troca de roupa e outra... Era incrível como tudo estava perfeito. A troca de carinho, a cumplicidade, a maneira como tratavam um ao outro e o bom humor súbito dos últimos dias tinha apenas uma razão de ser. E somente eles entendiam.

– Olá! - O sorriso infantil de Chad adentrou o estúdio

– Aí olha! É o bode espiatório! É você quem vem ver o que acontece e espalha os spoilers! - Jared cumprimetou o amigo com um abraço, seguido de Jensen.

– Como se muito me interessasse o que acontece aqui! - Chad olhou ao redor fingindo um ar de desdém. - Vamos almoçar?

– Claro, eu topo! - Jared respondeu enquanto tirava a jaqueta que pertencia a Sam.

– ACKLES! - Eric gritou de longe, chamando o mais velho.

– Eu também vou, esperem... - Jensen vestiu sua própria camisa, deixando a de Dean num canto e correu até onde Eric estava.

Uma vez sozinho com Chad, Jared sabia que o amigo tocaria no assunto do que acontecera no bar.

– Então... como estão as coisas? - Chad disse sorrindo, apontando para Jensen, referindo-se do que estava falando.

– Estamos bem cara... ontem meio que... discutimos... - Jared respondeu colocando as mãos nos bolsos e virando-se para olhar Jensen, que conversava com Eric e Sera.

– O que houve? - Chad perguntou ligeiramente preocupado.

– Nada demais... sei lá, Jensen pergunta sobre o lance ser público... ainda não sabemos o que fazer...

– Não pensem nisso agora, Jare... - Chad começou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Jared. - Isso mal começou...

– É eu sei... - Jared respirou fundo, molhou os lábios. - Mas depende do ponto de vista...

– É... - Chad riu - Rolando o lance rola faz tempo! - Ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso, fazendo Jared rir também.

O celular do moreno vibrou dentro do bolso do jeans, ele reconheceu o número.

– Sandy?

_– __Hey Jay! Estou atrapalhando?_– Ela perguntou do outro lado da linha. Educadíssima. Como sempre.

– Não! Imagine... - Jared respondeu sorrindo, fazendo sinal para Chad esperar que ele logo voltaria, se afastando para falar com a morena.

_– __Então, estou indo para Los Angeles de volta amanhã..._

– Mas já? Nem tivemos tempo de conversar! Quero saber como está... - Ele tentava de todas as formas sentir-se confortável e tratar a conversa casualmente, mas o problema é que ele ainda tinha um certo resquício de culpa que o consumia.

_– __Estou ótima Jay! Mas estou precisando conversar mesmo... com você e Jensen..._– Ela tinha um tom sério, talvez até preocupado, Jared podia jurar.

– Certo... alguma coisa grave? - Ele perguntou um pouco mais atento a moça agora.

_– __Podemos nos encontrar amanhã?_– Ela parecia não estar mesmo disposta a falar pelo telefone. _– Na hora do almoço..._

– Claro, Sandy, lógico! - Ele respondeu num tom sério e preocupado.

Despediu-se da moça e guardou o celular de volta no jeans. Estranho. Muito estranho. Sandy não era disso. Sandy não ligava pra ele, por mais que ele tivesse dado toda liberdade a ela e ela feito o mesmo com ele, após o rompimento, era raro se falarem.

_Flashback__:_

_– __Sandy, eu espero que você entenda... - O moreno tentava fazê-la parar de chorar, mas as lágrimas teimavam em escorrer pelo rosto branco da morena. Seus olhos pareciam ter dobrado de tamanho enquanto as lágrimas que vertiam faziam os olhos dela brilharem ainda, mas o brilho era ainda opaco._

_– __Eu entendo, Jared... - Ela respondeu, se afastando dele, e encaminhando-se para a cozinha._

_Desligou o forno do fogão quando Jared encostou-se sobre um dos pilares. Ela havia preparado um jantar. Ela mesma. Sem pedir, sem encomendar. Ela havia feito. Pela forma como a mesa estava posta na sala, pela primeira vez vista por ele, Jared podia perceber o cuidado, o carinho e até mesmo a atenção com que ela havia feito o prato preferido dele._

_O que ele estava fazendo? Jared se perguntou mais de uma vez se estava ficando louco, mas sério. Não num tom de sarro consigo mesmo. Sim, ele chegou a pensar seriamente num estado momentâneo de insensatez, insanidade. Estava louco. Não tinha dúvidas mais._

_– __Eu fiz um jantar... - Ela disse novamente dirigindo-se a ele. - Está com fome? Imagino que esteja... - Ela secava as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e tentava sorrir naturalmente. - Chegou de viagem agora, deve estar cansado e..._

_– __Sandy! - ele encaminhou-se até ela, encarando-a com curiosidade. Segurou a vontade súbita de abraçá-la, consolá-la. Sentia-se um monstro. - Por que está fazendo isso?_

_Ela olhou confusa para o moreno que parecia ter um ar totalmente perdido._

_– __Por que está sendo legal comigo? - Ele perguntou num tom baixo, incrédulo. - Me oferecendo jantar, perguntando se estou com fome... Sandra, eu acabei de terminar um relacionamento de quatro anos com você. Íamos casar e..._

_– __Jared! Pare. - Ela assumiu agora um tom mais sério e a voz era mais firme. - Não é sua culpa, sentimentos são assim mesmo... - Ela dava as costas ao moreno, pegava as malas dele do meio da sala e se encaminhava para o quarto de hóspedes._

_– __Só se eu fosse algum tipo de lunático eu teria a cara de pau de ficar aqui, Sandy, eu vou pra um hotel..._

_– __De jeito nenhum! Vou me sentir ofendida e..._

_– __Sandra! - Foi a vez dele interromper. - Eu não posso ficar..._

_Ele tinha certeza que assim que ele virasse as costas, ela desabaria em choro. Em choro de verdade. Pegou as malas das mãos dela, beijou-lhe a testa de forma extremamente carinhosa e saiu porta afora._

_Ele na verdade pegou o primeiro hotel que viu na frente. Só queria deitar. Dormir. Não conseguia. A imagem de Sandra contente era como se não existisse mais. Só conseguia pensar no olhar de decepção dela, nas lágrimas, na tristeza e no quanto, apesar disso, ela ainda se deu ao luxo de se preocupar com ele. Nem que fosse aqueles detalhes insignificantes como comida e lugar pra dormir._

_Não existia a menor possibilidade dele ficar no apartamento dela. Não existia mesmo. Ele estava sendo o maior covarde de todos os tempos e tinha muito medo de cair em si e perceber a burrada que fez e não conseguir voltar atrás. Tinha medo de nunca mais ser feliz. Teria ele perdido a capacidade de amar? Como não amar Sandy? O lado negativo e pessimista se fazia presente. E mesmo assim ele não sentia que queria voltar atrás._

_Quando sentiu seu rosto molhado pelas próprias lágrimas, não pensou duas vezes antes de passar a mão pelo telefone do criado mudo. Não demorou mais que três toques para atenderem._

_– __Jensen?_

_– __Hey Jay!_

_– __Jensen... - Jared começou a chorar ainda mais ao ouvir a voz de Jensen. 'Jay', era como se tirassem um peso de seus ombros._

_– __Jared o que foi? Você está bem? - Jensen estava agora com um tom extremamente preocupado._

_O moreno não respondia. Não conseguia falar._

_– __Jared, o que foi, pelo amor de Deus! - Jensen estava agora claramente mais alterado._

_– __Eu... acabei tudo com a Sandra..._

_– __O que? Por que você...? Jared, o que deu em você, está louco?_

_– __Eu não sei! Eu acho que sim! - Jared tinha uma firmeza assustadora na voz._

_– __Onde você está?_

_– __Num hotel em Bel-Air..._

_– __Hotel Bel-Air?_

_– __É... eu acho... - Jared procurava algum emblema do hotel para ter alguma referência._

_– __Eu to indo pra aí, ok?_

_– __O que? Não, Jensen! Não precisa! - Jared sabia perfeitamente que Jensen estava no Texas com sua família. - Não precisa, Jen!_

_– __Precisa sim! Estou indo no próximo vôo..._

_– __Jensen, não faça is... - Antes mesmo de Jared completar a frase, Jensen já havia desligado o telefone e, mesmo sem estar lá pra ver, sabia que o loiro estava em seu quarto puxando uma mala debaixo da cama._

– Prontos? - Jensen voltou para onde estava Chad, relativamente animado.

– Claro... - Chad respondeu. - Só estávamos te esperando...

– Cadê o Jared? - Jensen olhou ao redor não vendo o moreno por perto.

– Foi atender o telefone... acho que era Sandra. - Chad respondeu apontando para Jared que voltava até onde estavam os dois amigos, com feições preocupadas.

Jensen olhava para ele como quem esperava explicações. Receou de pedir em frente a Chad, não sabendo que o outro ator já estava a par da situação.

– Sandy... - Jared respondeu, entendendo perfeitamente o olhar de Jensen. - Disse que quer conversar conosco...

– Como assim? Algum assunto? - Jensen franziu o cenho estranhando a novidade.

– Ela não quis me dizer nada por telefone... E estava estranha... Sabe de algo, Chad? - O moreno virou-se para o amigo.

– Não... Não falei com Sandy... Vi apenas na festa do Misha, e parecia estar ótima... - O loiro respondeu enquanto começava a andar pra fora do set com os dois amigos.

– Pois é... - Jensen relembrou da festa - Eu também a vi e falei com ela, ela estava ótima...

– Enfim, amanhã vamos saber... - concluiu Jared - Marquei de almoçarmos com ela... - Ele disse olhando para Jensen que assentiu em concordância.

Os três logo esqueceram o assunto. Conversaram, riram, trocaram até mesmo dicas em cena. Comentários sobre ambas séries era inevitáveis. Até mesmo o rompimento de Jensen com Danneel, fez Chad perguntar sobre o que houve, até mesmo sobre a festa e a foto que estava em vários sites e revistas. Jensen tentou mudar de assunto todas as vezes, mas sentia que Chad tinha algum tipo de prazer sádico em voltar aquele assunto a toda hora.


	22. When will you stop this?

O restaurante que eventualmente Jared marcou de encontrar com Sandy não era lá muito do agrado de Jensen. De repente, ele começou a sentir um certo ciúmes por Sandra McCoy ter escolhido o restaurante em Vancouver onde ela e Jared sempre almoçavam quando namoravam.

Jensen andava com um ciúmes quase desumano de Jared depois daquela maldita festa do Misha.

Os dois sentaram-se em uma mesa de canto a fim de esperar a morena. Jensen puxou sua cadeira um pouco mais pra perto de Jared, parecia um leão em torno de sua comida. Colocou uma das mãos na coxa de Jared, como se sinalizasse uma certa possessividade.

– Que está fazendo? - Jared olhou Jensen de canto, com um sorriso tímido, falando mais baixo, devido ao fato do restaurante estar cheio, quando sentiu a mão de Jensen apertar sua coxa de forma totalmente desnecessária.

– Que foi? - Jensen olhou o moreno com a maior cara de desentendido possível, mas sabendo exatamente de que Jared estava falando.

O mais novo apenas sorriu mais aberto, segurando uma gargalhada, colocando gentilmente sua mão sob a de Jensen. Percebeu na hora o ciúmes do loiro.

– Qual é, Jen! Tá com ciúmes da Sandy? - Jared perguntou num tom divertido, porque ele realmente estava se divertindo com a situação. Adorava deixar Jensen nervoso daquele jeito, principalmente porque ele ficava incrivelmente sexy!

– Não estou com ciúmes! - Jensen rebateu como se Jared estivesse falando o maior absurdo de todos. - Não posso colocar a mão em você? - Jensen tinha aquela típica malandragem na voz de quem queria inverter o jogo. Sorriu de canto acompanhado _daquele_ olhar que desmontava Jared.

– Ah bom... pensei que tivesse... - Jared começou, disfarçando até chegar mais perto da orelha de Jensen - ...porque se você estivesse com ciúmes, eu teria que fazer algo pra te provar que sou todo seu... - Jared tinha aprendido a arte de deixar Jensen louco muito rápido. O loiro sentiu um frio lhe correr a espinha como se um vento gelado estivesse entrado pela janela perto de onde eles estavam.

– Nesse caso... - Ele respondeu igualmente perto da orelha de Jared - ...Eu estou _morrendo_ de ciúmes...

Jensen riu baixinho fazendo Jared sorrir também, sem se darem conta de que Sandy parava em pé em frente a mesa, observando os dois com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, e aquela típica expressão de 'eu sabia que aí tinha coisa!'

– Sandy! - Jensen afastou-se um pouco de Jared, mas sentiu que seu rosto estava pegando fogo. - Como está? - Jensen abraçou a moça lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

– Bem, Jen, bem... e vocês? - Ela se dirigiu a Jared que mal conseguia conter a vergonha. Sério, sua ex te pegando na maior frescura com o seu namorado-melhor-amigo não era nada, _nada_confortável.

– Bem Sandy! Tudo em ordem! - Ele respondeu ligeiramente nervoso, puxando a cadeira gentilmente para a moça sentar em frente aos dois. - Mas não nego que fiquei um pouco preocupado...

Sandy assumiu uma postura mais séria. Na verdade odiava estar em meio aquela confusão toda, ela simplesmente abominava esse tipo de atrevimento. Queria era passar longe de fofocas e conversinhas adolescentes, mas quando se tratava de Jensen e Jared, ela comprava todas as brigas sim, sem pensar.

– Eu tentei falar com vocês ontem... mas nada de nenhum dos dois atender o telefone. - Ela disse enquanto colocava a bolsa no encosto da cadeira, fazendo Jensen e Jared se entreolharem como se fosse possível ficarem ainda mais sem graça.

– Ahn... acho que não estávamos em casa... Enfim... - Jared queria desesperadamente mudar de assunto, ele sabia muito bem porque eles não tinham atendido o telefone e esse tipo de detalhe era totalmente constrangedor pra se falar com a ex. - Qual o problema, Sandy?

Sandy olhou para ambos que a encaravam atentamente, de forma curiosa e preocupada. Jensen franziu o cenho, sério, e Jared estava ligeiramente nervoso pela demora da morena de começar o assunto.

– Primeiro, quero dizer que vocês dois são os melhores amigos que eu poderia ter... - Ela segurou em uma das mãos de Jared e em uma das de Jensen, juntando os dois, fazendo segurarem as mãos sobre as dela - ...e sei que estão juntos...

– O que? - Jared riu, tentando disfarçar.

– Sandy, até você... uma fangirl maluca! - Jensen sorriu nervoso de canto.

A morena revirou os olhos rindo, sabia que eles engariam assim de primeira.

– Eu sei, agora parem. - Ela disse firme, olhando um pouco mais séria para ambos. - Não vou contar, qual é poxa! - Ela imitou fechar um zíper na boca, chavear e jogar a chave fora, caindo na risada em seguida, acompanhada de Jensen e Jared.

– Como descobriu? - Jensen foi o primeiro a se dar por vencido.

– Eu sempre soube, Jen... - Ela olhou carinhosamente para o loiro, como se falasse com uma criança. - Jared... - Ela virou-se para o moreno com o mesmo olhar - ...fui eu quem te disse que você estava apaixonado por Jensen...

– É mas achei que você estava... brincando... quando falava esse tipo de coisa... - Jared respondeu um pouco inseguro. Por mais que Sandy estivesse ali, aceitando numa boa, e o fim do relacionamento deles já ter um certo tempo, era inevitável sentir-se desconfortável.

– Não estava... E sabe.. - Ela ajeitou-se na cadeira, revezando o olhar entre um e outro - ...vocês se merecem demais, sério!

– Valeu, Sandy! - Jensen beijou uma das mãos da morena que sorriu. - O que você queria conversar com a gente era sobre isso?

Sandra voltou a ficar séria. Como se o assunto estivesse chegado a um ponto que ela basicamente queria, e queria de verdade, não ter que falar. Sabia que seria desagradável, e corria o risco de talvez Jensen e Jared não acreditarem nela. Esse tipo de insegurança era comum quando se chega na hora H.

– Não... digo, sim e não... - Ela recomeçou, baixando um pouco os olhos, enquanto Jensen e Jared retomavam suas feições curiosas e preocupadas. - Olha meninos... Danneel e Genevieve também sabem...

Jensen respirou fundo, ligeiramente irritado e Jared revirou os olhos encostando-se na cadeira.

– Eu já desconfiava... - Jensen respondeu, com os olhos baixos.

– Genevieve? - Jared parecia espantado - Genevieve é meio tapada...

Sandy não conteve o riso, passando as mãos de forma quase maternal pelos cabelos de Jared.

– Não Jared, ela só_ parece_ ser... E bem... - Ela tomou fôlego antes de continuar falando - Eu ouvi elas na festa do Misha falando sobre isso...

Jensen e Jared se entreolharam, como se tivessem entendido tudo o que acontecera então na festa do Misha.

– Danneel viu quando Jared chegou e foi a razão desta foto... - Sandy tirou da bolsa uma revista de fofocas mostrando o exato momento em que Danneel o beijara na festa. Jared olhou por apenas um milésimo de segundo, como se aquilo realmente lhe trouxesse péssimas lembranças.

Jensen revirou os olhos ao ver a foto. Sentiu uma raiva inexplicável de Danneel, coisa que ele nunca pensou que sentiria de uma mulher a qual namorara durante quase dois anos.

– E Jared... - A morena virou-se para o ex-noivo que a encarava ligeiramente mal humorado - ... Genevieve disse que daria um jeito de fazer Jensen acreditar que você foi pra cama com ela...

– É... eu lembro dessa parte... - Jared lançou um olhar quase fulminante para Jensen, ao lembrar da briga que tiveram por causa daquilo.

– Certo, mas quando ela me disse, eu não tinha como saber, não tinha motivos para não acreditar em Genevieve...

– Confiar em mim não era um bom motivo? - Jared virou-se bruscamente para Jensen e rebateu de forma sarcástica.

– E por que Genevieve mentiria? - Jensen respondeu no mesmo tom.

– Pelo motivo óbvio, Jensen!

– Olha só, parem com isso! - Sandy interveio no que parecia ter se iniciado numa discussão. - Vocês estão fazendo exatamente o que elas querem... então... chega ok? - Ela tinha um tom sério, fazendo os dois se calarem.

Eles ficaram, em silêncio por alguns segundos. Jensen sentia uma raiva mortal, Jared também estava bravo, mas mais decepcionado. Sandy tinha uma expressão preocupada enquanto revezava o olhar entre um ator e outro. Suspirou e disse por fim.

– Olhem... Eu acho apenas que vocês devem tomar cuidado, certo? Quer dizer... uma mulher chutada pode ser muito perigosa! - Ela sorriu de canto, acompanhada de risos de Jared e Jensen que acabaram vencendo a tensão que se formara.

– Isso não se aplica a você, certo? - Jensen segurou novamente a mão da morena que riu parecendo uma criança, negando frenéticamente com a cabeça enquanto o garçom se aproximava da mesa dos três.

**J&J**

O set de filmagens de One Tree Hill estava esvaziando, não fosse por Sophia Bush e Hilarie Burton, entretidas no trailler retirando a maquiagem e conversando alto.

Chad procurava uma camisa pelo set, a _sua_ camisa. Não a de Lucas. Ele parecia ter bastante dificuldade em manter suas roupas "reais". Acabava colocando em qualquer canto e acabava sempre misturando com as roupas de figurino.

Estava quase desistindo quando percebeu uma camiseta azul balançando a sua frente, nas mãos com unhas vermelhas conhecidas. Ele sorriu pegando a camiseta das mãos de Danneel Harris, agradecendo com um sorriso simpático.

– Valeu, Dan... - Ele vestia a própria camiseta enquanto a ruiva tateava o celular pelo trailler de figurino. Qualquer um veria que ela só estava "fazendo hora", enquanto Chad preparava-se para sair.

– Hey Chad... - Ela falou, impedindo o loiro de abrir a porta pra sair.

– Fala! - Ele deu meia volta, encarando-a curioso.

– Tem falado com Jensen? - Ela tentou parecer indiferente, mas Chad certamente percebeu o interesse excessivo.

– Falei agora a pouco... fui dar um rolê pelas gravações deles e agora saíram para almoçar... - Ele respondeu dando de ombros, realmente não tinha nada pra contar a ela que ele imaginasse que fosse muito interessante.

– E foram juntos? - Ela tentou disfarçar o tom venenoso com que perguntara.

– Foram... - Chad rebatue no mesmo tom indiferente. - Com Sandy...

– Sandy? - A ruiva repetiu o nome da morena, estranhando. A intuição lhe dizia que tinha algo realmente estranho naquilo. - Ela ainda está em Vancouver? - Ela virou-se encarando Chad de perto agora, esquecendo o tal celular.

– Parece que sim... acho que iam almoçar justamente porque ela vai embora hoje... - Disse ele, rumando novamente para a saída. - Se bem que... - Ele fez uma pausa, como se lembrasse de algo importante.

– Se bem que o que? - Danneel perguntou com mais interesse do que gostaria.

– Jared comentou que Sandy estava apreensiva pra falar algo com eles dois... - Chad tentou puxar pela memória.

– E o que era? - Danneel agora não se policiava mais pra esconder a curiosidade.

– Eu não sei, Dan... - Chad respondeu com um ligeiro sorriso. - Não é da minha conta... e não deveria ser da sua também... - Ele sorriu com um tom sarcástico na voz. - Pelo menos não mais... - Ele piscou divertido referindo-se claramente ao fato dela não ter mais nada que se interessar pela vida de Jensen.

Chad deixou Danneel no trailler esvaída em pensamentos. Não sabia porque, mas saber daquilo a incomodara. Sandy era uma tonta na opinião dela. Até tentou se dar bem com ela, quando saíam em casal com Jensen e Jared, mas nunca conseguiram manter uma amizade. O 'não ir com a cara' era totalmente recíproco.

**J&J**

Jensen e Jared voltaram pra casa ainda comentando sobre Sandy, apesar do clima meio pesado no almoço, eles ainda conseguiram se divertir com a conversa no restante do almoço e logo após, deixaram-na no aeroporto.

– Eu sabia que tinha algo errado... - Jensen jogou as chaves em cima do cômodo ao lado da escada, como sempre, seguido por Jared.

– Eu também sabia... Mas não imaginei que viria delas... - Jared sentou-se no sofá, ligando a TV logo em seguida.

– A mim não surpreende... - Jensen sentou ao lado do moreno, suspirando cansado. - Que vamos fazer? - Ele perguntou fitando Jared que mantinha os olhos na TV, enquanto passava justamente a promo do episódio dez da série.

Jared riu divertido lembrando-se de Chad, Mike e Christian.

– Não sei Jen... mas acho que tive uma idéia... - Jared respondeu com um sorriso de canto, igual mesmo uma criança quando sabia que ia aprontar.

Jensen tentou ler nos olhos do namorado qual seria o plano, mas não lhe vinha nada em mente.

– Certo... e qual vai ser? - Jensen abraçou o moreno pelo ombro, beijando devagar o mais novo pelo pescoço.

– Chad e James... Eles é quem vão ajudar... - Jared riu alto, quase de maneira maquiavélica, fazendo Jensen igualmente rir. - Quinta-feira a noite eles vêm aqui em casa...

– Ah não, Jay! - Jensen se afastou do namorado cobrindo o rosto com as mãos pra esconder o riso.

– Ah qual é, vai ser divertido! - Jared dizia entre risos abraçando o namorado de volta.

– Ah não vai mesmo! - Jensen se deixou abraçar pousando sua cabeça sobre o ombro do mais novo.

– Eles vão... Jared, qual é, não to a fim! - Jensen tentava parar de rir. Na verdade estava se divertindo só de imaginar na tiração de sarro de assistir o episódio dez na companhia dos amigos. - Seu... sádico!

– Eles vão nos ajudar poxa, é uma ótima desculpa... - Jared beijou de leve os lábios de Jensen que segurou a boca do mais novo com uma mordida.

– Ai Jensen! Quando você vai perder essa mania? - Jared levou as mãos aos lábios, com uma careta em função da dor.

– Nunca! - Jensen riu das feições infantis de Jared e o abraçou novamente. - Mas vai... me conta, que vamos fazer? Onde James e Chad entram nisso?

Jared sorriu novamente aproveitando-se da distração de Jensen e mordendo o lábio do loiro com força de volta, rindo enquanto Jensen reclamava.


	23. We can't do this here!

**Notas do capítulo**  
Povo, esse episódio tem um leve spoiler do 5x12 - Swapt Meet.  
Mas nada de mais xD.

Jared e Jensen voltaram por volta das 15 horas aos estúdios pré-montados da CW em Vancouver. As gravações durante a tarde demoraram mais que o normal devido aos efeitos especiais do episódio 12, onde Sam e Dean trocariam de corpos.

Em termos de atuação, nem Jared nem Jensen tiveram qualquer tipo de dificuldade. Conheciam muito bem ambos personagens e nada melhor do que um ao outro pra dar dicas de comportamento. Estava numa sala separada do set, só os dois, repassando as falas da última cena.

– Não Jay, mais debochado... - Jensen prestava atenção no jeito de Jared gravar uma das falas. - E dá aquela olhada meio de canto, olhando de cima...

– Assim? - Jared repetiu a expressão que Jensen fizera, a mais característica possível de Dean. Jensen riu alto.

– Cara, você fica muito engraçado...

– Por que? - Jared perguntou sentindo-se ligeiramente idiota.

– Definitivamente esses papéis nos caíram tão certo... David não tem o menor feeling pra me indicar personagens... - Jensen comentou referindo-se ao agente que lhe dissera para fazer teste de câmera para ser o Sam. Foi a vez de Jared rir.

– Eu lembro... Engraçado que... eu nunca fiquei tão apreensivo pra conhecer alguém antes...

– Isso porque você certamente não esperava uma Alexis Bledel né? - Debochou Jensen, dando um empurrão de leve no ombro de Jared.

Jared empurrou de volta, e Jensen retribuiu mais uma vez, se agarraram fingindo uma briga em meio a risos. Se tivesse uma cama, certamente lembrariam a lendária cena de Sam querendo pegar seu dinheiro de volta em Tell Tales, mas aquele sofá ali ao lado, serviria.

– Chega, caramba! - Jensen dizia em meio a risos. Ao contrário da cena, Jared estava dando quase uma surra em Jensen, naturalmente aproveitando-se da altura significativa. Estava por cima, encaixado no loiro.

Jared riu alto grudando os dentes no pescoço de Jensen, que gemeu alto de dor, acompanhado de um suspiro de excitação.

– Jared, melhor... pararmos, vai... - Jensen agora estava um pouco mais ofegante, fosse pela simulação da briga ou porque Jared agora beijava de forma um pouco agressiva seu pescoço.

O moreno pareceu não dar atenção alguma aquilo, continuou investindo no pescoço de Jensen sustentado pelos gemidos baixinhos e a respiração cada vez mais forte de Jensen. Suas mãos passeavam pelas coixas do loiro, entralaçando-as entre sua cintura.

– Jare... sério... - Jensen ia pedir para Jared mais uma vez parar, mas foi calado por um beijo profundo, molhado e cheio de luxúria de Jared, que movimentava sua língua de forma extremamente obscena dentro da boca de Jensen.

Jensen se deu finalmente por vencido por sentir a ereção de Jared entre suas coxas, roçando no jeans de Dean. Se Jared já estava aceso daquele jeito, Jensen tinha absoluta certeza que ele não pararia _mesmo_.

Jared passou as mãos pela jaqueta do figurino do irmão em cena enquanto Jensen se levantava sutilmente ajudando o mais novo na tarefa, que parou por milésimos de segundos em busca de ar, dando tempo a Jared pra se desfazer igualmente da camiseta cinza clara que Sam usava.

– Jay... não podemos fazer isso aqui... - Jensen quase suplicava, mas não para que Jared parasse, mas sim para que ele continuasse desesperadamente. Sabia que Jared o faria, sabia que Jared percebera que as palavras do loiro contradiziam escandalosamente as suas ações.

– E é exatamente por não podermos... - Jared começou, enquanto lambia o lóbulo da orelha de Jensen - ...é que _vamos fazer_... - Ele tinha uma malícia absurda na voz enquanto abria com pressa a calça de Jensen, deixando o loiro apenas com a boxer branca, marcando seu membro enrijecido.

Jared tinha os olhos escuros enquanto olhava Jensen daquele jeito. Nem que ele quisesse, ele conseguiria pôr em palavras o que sentia toda vez que via o membro de Jensen pulsar daquele jeito. Com ele. Pra ele.

Molhou os lábios e voltou a encarar Jensen que parecia pedir com os olhos exatamente o que queria. Jared sorriu malicioso. Sabia perfeitamente do que se tratava, mas ele gostava do que mesmo? De ver Jensen _se arrastanto, implorando..._

– Pede! - Jared sussurrou baixinho no ouvido do loiro que apenas gemeu em resposta. - Pede, Jensen! - Ele repetiu um pouco mais alto enquanto colocava um das mãos dentro da cueca do mais velho, segurando o membro de Jensen com uma leveza quase sádica.

Jensen exitou, parte dele odiava quando Jared _brincava_ com ele daquele jeito. Sabia que o moreno estava se divertindo - e muito - com aquilo. Que porra Jared gostava de irritar Jensen justo naquelas horas?

– Jared, você sabe o que fazer, então faça! - Jensen disse entre dentes, frustrado com a demora, frustrado com o fato de Jared não parecer fazer nenhum esforço pra acelerar o movimento ou fazer logo o que Jensen queria que ele fizesse: _caísse de boca_.

Jared sorriu ainda mais mordendo com força o lábio inferior, apertando com um pouco mais de força o membro do mais velho, que era impossível ficar mais duro que aquilo, porém ainda masageando devagar. Pela expressão de Jensen, pelo jeito que o loiro olhava, pelo suor que começara a escorrer perto de sua orelha, Jared sabia que o loiro não ia durar muito.

– PEÇA! - Jared falou mais alto, mais imperativo.

Jensen agarrou com força nos cabelos de Jared, o forçando a descer pelo corpo do loiro, Jared descia pasando a lingua pelo peito e barriga do mais velho, sentindo o gosto incrível que tinha cada centímetro de pele de Jensen, circulando seu umbigo de forma extremamente obcena, até ouvir o que queria.

– Me chupa, Jared, pelo amor de Deus! Me chupa agora! - Jared jamais diria não pra aquele pedido com voz rouca, naquele tom ofegante, cheio de desejo do outro ator.

Puxou a boxer de Jensen imediatamente pra baixo enchendo os olhos com aquela visão do membro completamente duro de Jensen, que parecia implorar para ser aliviado. Jared o seguroiu firme em uma das mãos, passando a língua de forma torturante pela cabeça do membro do namorado, que gemeu alto segurando-se com força em cada um dos lados do sofá. Fazia um esforço descomunal pra não gozar ali mesmo, sem Jared fazer nenhum esforço. Mas não se daria a esse luxo, até porque ele também queria brincar um pouco com Jared.

O mais novo, por sua vez, engoliu de uma vez o mastro que Jensen tinha entre as pernas, de uma vez, passando a lingua por todos os lugares que conseguia alcançar, deixando-o completamente molhado.

– Ahh... Jare... - Jensen não conseguia pensar e nem fazer outra coisa que não fosse gemer o palavras desconexas enquanto fechava os olhos para sentir Jared sugando seu membro com cada vez mais vontade.

Jared se desfez das próprias calças, colocando a mão desocupada dentro da sliper preta e se tocou, sincronizava os próprios movimentos com os movimentos que faziam Jensen gemer cada vez mais alto.

– Jare... Jare! Jared! - Ele não segurou o impulso de segurar nos cabelos de Jared enquanto praticamente gritava o nome do mais novo que sentia-se cada vez mais excitado por ver e sentir Jensen naquele estado de alfa.

Não demorou mais que alguns minutos para que Jensen gozasse. Ele poderia ter gozado muito antes, mas não se daria ao trabalho, queria apenas olhar para Jared fazendo aquele movimento com a boca, aquele que só Jared sabia fazer, mais um tempo. Mas ele tinha que admitir: era muito difícil segurar tanto tempo. O resultado disso era sempre uma quantidade de sêmem que fazia Jared praticamente engasgar.

Ah como Jensen _adorava_ aquilo!

Jared encarou Jensen com um sorriso satisfeito após engolir a última gota daquele líquido quente e espesso do mais velho, que por sinal, demonstrava o mesmo sorriso, erguendo-se no sofá até ficar sentado para continuar acariciando os cabelos de Jared e o puxando devagar buscando um beijo demorado.

– Não acredito qiue fizemos isso em pleno backstage... - Jared falou baixinho entre beijos roçando seu nariz no de Jensen.

– Em pleno backstage vazio... pelo menos... - Jensen acrescentou beijando Jared mais uma vez, que correspondeu abrindo a boca devagar.

– PADALECKI! ACKLES! - A voz de Eric Kripke ecoara do outro lado da porta acompanhada de duas batidas.

Jared levantou-se tropeçando e fechando as calças rapidamente, de qualquer jeito, e só pensou que certamente depois teria que trocar de cueca, procurando agora a camiseta cinza. Onde diabos Jensen havia jogado?

– Já vamos, Eric, já vamos! - Jensen vestia as calças de forma absurdamente rápida. Mal sabia o que estava fazendo. - Estamos... estamos...

– Estão dando uma por acaso? Que demora é essa? - Eric bateu na porta mais uma vez. Jared não conteve o riso de jeito nenhum. Seria algum tipo de indireta de Eric? E a porra da porta sequer estava trancada. Jensen agradeceu a todas as entidades religiosas por Eric não pensar em abrí-la.

Jared já estava vestido e não conseguia parar de rir. Esperou Jensen colocar a jaqueta de Dean e ficaram a postos, com seus scripts em mãos. Nunca antes na história, eles se lembravam de ter se vestido tão rápido. Jared abriu a porta com um sorriso expressamente denunciador de quem acabara de literalmente _fazer um boquete_ em seu colega de cena, e gostado, gostado muito.

– Oi _chefinho_... - Jared sorriu brincando. - Estamos... estamos... - Ele olhou Jensen que interpretava a maior cara de Dean possível...

– Terminando umas falas... - O loiro acrescentou, se aproximando da porta, forçando aquela _cara de profissional sério_.

Eric encarou os dois completamente desconfiado. Franziu o cenho olhando de um para outro algumas vezes.

– Vocês... - Eric checou o relógio. - ...precisam de mais de uma hora apenas para uma 'troca de papéis' de personagens que convivem há praticamente _cinco anos_? - O criador da série ironizou, olhando ambos de canto, parando num ponto estratégico do corpo de Jensen. - Ackles, feche o zíper. - Ele sorriu de canto fitando Jared que fazia um esforço quase desumano para não rir enquanto Jensen dava as costas aos dois fechando o _maldito_ zíper do jeans. - E vamos... cinco minutos. Última cena... - Eric encaminhou-se para voltar ao cenário do set, não sem antes acrescentar, já quase onde estavam todo o elenco, com o megafone num tom de brincadeira. - Jared Tristan e Jensen Ross, aqui é lugar de trabalho! Façam isso em casa!

A pequena platéia que se formara em torno do set mais afastado de gravações riu ovacionando os dois que ouviam os gritos da sala onde estavam. Jensen não podia estar mais vermelho e escondia o rosto com as mãos, já Jared como sempre, ria feito uma criança de quatro anos.

– Cara... se meu emprego não dependesse em parte do que esse cara escreve... - Jensen estava atônito enquanto Jared recuperava o fôlego.

– Relaxa, Jen.. qual é, ele tava brincando!

– Ah não estava não! - Jensen olhou para Jared convicto de que Eric já tinha passado da fase de desconfiança para a certeza.

– E daí, Jensen? - Jared dava de ombros. - Se sabe ou não, não dou a mínima... Eric é ótima pessoa... - Jared andou até Jensen abraçando o loiro que se desvencilhou imediatamente dos braços do mais novo. - Jensen! Relaxa! - Jared agora estava sério.

– A porta tava aberta, Jared! - Protestou Jensen, com certo tom de irritação.

– E daí, Jensen? - O mais novo respondeu no mesmo tom. - Pára de neurose!

– Não é neurose! Pra você é que tudo é sempre muito engraçado! - Jensen estava quase gritando.

– É você quem leva as coisas a sério demais! - Jared rebateu, estava realmente impaciente agora.

– E isso não é sério?

– Está brigando comigo?

– Não!

Quem visse de longe, diria que era certamente Sam e Dean que estavam discutindo.

– Meninos? - Sera Gamble parecia medir o que ia dizer, olhando de Jensen para Jared um pouco desconfiada do tom que ambos estava usando. Os dois se calaram ao verem Sera recostada na porta. - Ahn... desculpa, mas nós _realmente_ precisamos de vocês... - Ela sorriu de canto, sentindo o clima pesado.

Jared suspirou, deu uma última olhada para Jensen de canto, aquela clássica você-vai-ver-quando-chegarmos-em-casa, dobrando seu próprio script ao meio, passando por Sera na porta em direção ao set.

Jensen passou a lingua pelos labios respirando fundo. Evitou encarar Sera pra não dar espaço para a morena pedir explicações e seguiu o mesmo caminho do intérprete de Sam Winchester que, por alguma razão, acabara pegando vestígios da personalidade teimosa do personagem.

Sera sabia que seria uma tarde longa. Mais do que esperavam. Quando Jared e Jensen brigavam, acabava sempre refletindo de alguma forma, por mais profissionalismo que ali existisse, em Sam e Dean. Sera, antes de fechar a porta da pequena sala, teve certeza absoluta que presenciara uma clássica _briga de casal._


	24. With candies and chocolate

As cenas eram simples. Pra eles, é claro, não tinham nenhuma dificuldade em interpretar os personagens opostos, afinal, cinco anos assistindo um ao outro eram uma boa 'escola'. Mas não era bem assim que as coisas estavam fluindo.

Jensen estava demonstrando um Dean um pouco mais irritado do que deveria. Eric perdeu a conta de quantas vezes precisou refazer as cenas finais, Sera evitou o esporro porque sabia que o pessoal, querendo ou não, sempre acabava entrando em questão.

Ben Edlund sugeriu que terminassem aquela hora. Já era tarde da noite e as cenas que envolviam cemitérios, noite e penumbra já estavam gravadas, o que significava quie as que se passavam de dia, poderam, e teriam, que esperar até o dia amanhecer novamente.

Jensen estacionou o Impala de volta perto do estaciionamento improvisado perto do set. A maiora das cenas eram na estrada. Depois que Kripke, Sera ou Ben gritavam 'corta', eles se recusavam a dirigir a palavra um ao outro. O orgulho estava pegando forte ali.

Jared achava que já tinha estourado seu limite, pelo menos do dia, de tolerar os ataques de pânico de Jensen. Jared tentou o quanto pôde ser compreensivo, e realmente entendia a questão ser complicada, não eram apenas dois homens. Eram dois homens públicos. Que tinham famílias, fãs, o trabalho, não era realmente nada fácil filosofar a respeito. O caso é que Jared sempre dava prioridade ao que lhe fazia feliz. Certo, não precisavam ir ao The Sun ou a People contar que estão juntos, mas o pavor de Jensen era totalmente desnecessário.

Jensen, por outro lado, chegou a pensar que Jared só poderia estar de brincadeira. Como assim 'relaxa'? Será que ele não pensava nos julgamentos, na repercussão... Ter um relacionamento homossexual não era lá a coisa mais fácil do mundo para se lidar em público, pouco importando quanto o mundo estava moderno ou não. Jensen tinha plena noção de que ligava o foda-se muito mais vezes por dia do que Jared, mas naquele caso, eles tinham muitas coisas pra se preocupar. Sera e Eric eram o menor de seus problemas.

Despediram-se do elenco e da equipe técnica e entraram no carro de Jensen pra ir pra casa.

Nenhuma palavra. O caminho inteiro.

Nem o rádio Jensen havia ligado, o que fez Jared inclusive perceber que o loiro não daria mesmo o braço a torcer.

Jared subiu as escadas até seu quarto, batendo a porta com uma força totalmente desnecessária. Jensen fez so mesmo. Pareciam realmente dois adolescentes, mas a batalha não ia ser fácil.

Jensen deitou na cama ainda desfeita e sentiu o cheiro dos cabelos de Jared no travesseiro. Aquele cheiro era absurdamente enlouquecedor, aquele perfume que Jared comprava um vidro atrás do outro, sempre o mesmo, que dava pra saber sempre quando ele passava mesmo estando a dois quarteirões de casa porque Jared tomava _banho de perfume_, misturado com doce. Sim, porque Jared era uma formiga, isso não era segredo pra ninguém.

O loiro revirou-se na cama colocando as mãos sob o rosto, lembrando-se do momento com Jared na pequena sala separada do set, e não conseguiu deixar de esboçar um sorriso de canto, suave. Fosse como fosse, talvez tivesse valido a pena arriscar daquele jeito. Foi bom, foi ótimo, aqueles momentos com Jared é algo que Jensen não conseguia explicar.

Ele não precisava estar no quarto do moreno pra saber que ele certamente estaria esparramado na cama, de hobby, preparando-se para tomar banho, com a televisão ligada em algum canal de esporte.

Jensen de repente levantou-se da cama e lhe ocorreu algo. Uma idéia. Uma loucura?

Pegou as chaves do carro e saiu com certa pressa. Jared pôde ouvir de seu quarto Jensen dando partida da garagem franziu o cenho se perguntando onde iria. Provavelmente espairar, clarear a mente, Jared preferiu acreditar. Estava chateado, odiava mais do que qualquer coisa brigar com Jensen. Mesmo quando ainda eram apenas amigos, ele lembrou-se da primeira vez que brigaram há alguns anos atrás. Estavam gravando e estavam cansados, acabaram discutindo, e não conseguiu se conter, seguiu Jensen até o trailler do set de filmagem e se abraçaram. Não precisou mais nada.

E dali em diante sempre fora assim. Jared costumava dizer que quando brigava com Jensen, era como briga de criança, daquelas que você vê as duas brigando e cerca de dois minutos depois já estão brincando de novo. Não como briga de adulto. Que ficam meses, anos sem voltar a se falar.

Jared acabou perdendo o sono pensando em Jensen, pensando nas coisas boas, pensando que certamente pela manhã eles conversariam, tinha certeza que Jensen se daria conta de que tudo não passou de stress, cansaço. Até mesmo medo que Jensen tinha de enfrentar propriamente o que sentia. Apesar de parecer que estava tudo bem, Jared sabia que no fundo algumas coisas aterrorizavam Jensen.

Já havia passado mais de uma hora desde que Jensen saíra qiuando Jared ouviu o carro entrar na garagem novamente. Esperou alguns minutos até ter certeza que Jensen voltara pro seu quarto para poder descer na cozinha comer alguma coisa. Não era hora de encontrar o loiro, preferia que conversassem de manhã, depois de uma boa noite de sono, se é que ele iria conseguir dormir.

Abriu a porta sem fazer muito barulho e foi até a cozinha. Quando abriu a geladeira, tinha um bilhete colado no jarro com água.

_Pega duas taças._

Jared retirou o bilhete e reconheceu a letra de Jensen e sorriu balançando a cabeça. O que Jensen estava aprontando? Jared olhou a penumbra ao redor da cozinha e da sala. Tudo escuro, nada de Jensen por ali. Ele resolveu ceder ao joguinho que Jensen parecia ter começado.

Foi até a prateleira da sala, pegou duas taças. De vinho. Por algum motivo, sabia perfeitamente o motivo das taças e o que beberia nela.

Quando retirou as duas taças, viu na parte de dentro de uma das portas da prateleira outro bilhete.

_Volta pro seu quarto._

Jared riu mais uma vez, retirando o bilhete e rumando de volta as escadas com as duas taças na mão. Para sua surpresa, no meio da escada haviam laços de caixas de presente, Jared segurou pra não rir alto, murmurando coisas como 'não acredito nisso' enquanto subiu cada degrau com uma mescla de ansiedade e curiosidade. Definitivamente, não podia ser coisa de Jensen.

Viu ao longo do corredor a porta do seu quarto entreaberta, emanava uma meia luz que ele imaginou vinda de seu abajur, e uma música, bem baixo, quase imperceptível. Ele parou no meio do caminho e pensou mais uma vez no que estava por fazer. _Jensen_.

Abriu devagar a porta e teve que segurar bem as taças, pois elas definitivamente quase haviam caído. Jensen estava ali, em pé, no meio do quarto com uma das mãos enterrada no bolso do jeans e a outra com uma garrafa de vinho já aberta, visivelmente segurando o riso e nervoso. Ao seu lado, em cima da cama de Jared, havia duas caixas de doces e uma delas, de chocolate em formato de coração, vermelho, que fez Jared rir mais abertamente do que gostaria.

Olhou nos olhos do loiro que retribuiu o olhar aproximando-se do moreno sem dizer nada. Apenas selou seus lábios no dele com um beijo. Só Deus sabia o quanto ele sentia falta daquilo, o quanto poderia beijar Jared pelo resto da vida.

– Jensen... - Jared se desvencilhou por segundos da boca de Jensen tentando falar.

– Shh... quietinho... - Jensen retirou as taças das mãos de Jared, voltando a beijá-lo, não deixando o mais novo continuar falando.

Jared ainda estava só de hobby e sentiu as mãos de Jensen começar a fazê-lo ficar sem ele. O loiro subiu as mãos pelas costas de Jared, deixando a marca de seus dedos por onde passava. Aquela clara possessão de Jensen pelo mais novo já estava se tornando extremamente habitual.

As mãos do mais velho passeavam agora pelo peito de Jared, que começava a sentir-se absurdamente excitado. Jensen parou apenas no segundo que levou pra jogar as taças em cima da cama.

– Acho que não vamos precisar delas... no fim... - Ele sorriu malicioso tomando um gole do vinho no próprio gargalo da garrafa, fazendo Jared morder os lábios ao ver a cena. Que Jensen ficava sexy bebendo daquele jeito não era preciso nem mencionar.

Em seguida, segurou Jared pelo queixo, colocando a garrafa na boca do mais novo fazendo-o beber um gole do vinho. Jared não tirava os olhos de Jensen que tinha um sorriso escandalosamente malicioso nos lábios.

Quando Jensen retirou a garrafa, uma gota da bebida escorreu pelo queixo de Jared atraindo imediatamente a língua de Jensen pra aquele lugar, indo parar mais uma vez dentro da boca de Jared.

Jensen pôs a garrafa sob a cômoda e agora retirava completamente o hobby de Jared, empurrando-o pra cama. Toda vez que Jared tentava falar, Jensen o beijava, não deixando. Até que Jared desistiu de pedir explicações.

Jensen deu mais um gole no vinho, sorrindo sacana para Jared enquanto descia com a lingua pelo pescoço e peito do moreno, que já havia quase deitado na cama, apoiando-se com os cotovelos. Sentia a dificuldade do ar pra entrar em seus pulmões assim que Jensen começou a circular com a lingua os músculos definidos da barriga dele que, Deus, eram perfeitos ainda mais olhando e_sentindo_ tão de perto.

O mais velho tirou a própria camisa, pegando as mãos de Jared e colocando em seu próprio corpo, fazendo o moreno sentar-se na cama. Jensen afastou os joelhos de Jared, colocando-se entre as pernas dele, passou a língua pela virilha de forma provocadora fazendo Jared gemer alto e segurar com certa força os cabelos de Jensen.

Jensen já estava completamente excitado e já se tocava muito antes de cair de boca no membro extremamente rígido de Jared. Ele tinha um prazer quase desumano em apenas olhar para aquilo. Jared vulnerável e com aquela expressão única, implorando com os olhos, respirando forte coma boca entreaberta, ofegando, com o suor começando a escorrer pelo seu pescoço... Jensen gozaria no mesmo segundo se ficasse apenas olhando pra aquilo.

Nada o deixava mais aceso do que ter a sua boca preenchida pelo mastro de Jared, quase inteiro dentro, acompanhado dos gemidos urgentes e a respiração quase falha do mais novo. Jensen nunca tinha visto, sentido Jared excitado daquela forma. Ele aumentava a velocidade dos movimentos, chupando com força, de uma maneira que nunca tinha feito antes e nem Jared tinha sentido.

Jared segurou o gozo o máximo que pode, não queria que aquilo terminasse, ter Jensen ali, tão entregue, era uma das poucas vezes que além de um tesão absurdo, ele pode sentir certeza no que Jensen queria, e que estava exatamente onde queria.

Não teve jeito de conseguir se conter assim que Jensen subiu as duas mãos em seus mamilos apertando de um jeito muito único. Jared chegou a se sentir ligeiramente desnorteado, uma leve vertigem, tonto... levemente desorientado. Jensen não vencia engolir tanto sêmem e ao olhar Jensen de cima, Jared viu o líquido branco escorrendo pelos cantos da boca de Jensen e sentiu uma vontade súbita de _ajudar_ o namorado na tarefa.

Jared beijou o namorado com fome, com vontade,de uma forma que achava que nunca tinha beijado ninguém antes. Soltou da boca de Jensen e, pra sua surpresa, Jensen mostrou os dedos com o próprio sêmem colocando imediatamente na boca de Jared que na mesma hora lambeu os dedos do loiro limpando completamente, engolindo tudo e Jensen podia ler um sorriso nos lábios do namorado.

Jared deitou-se na cama e Jensen se colocou ao lado dele acariciando os cabelos castanhos de Jared que tinha os olhos fechados e uma expressão que não escondia uma satisfação quase insana.

– Estou desculpado? - Jensen perguntou baixinho, perto do ouvido de Jared.

– ...Até do que não fez... - Jared respondeu rindo abrindo os olhos e colocando um chocolate de cima da cama na boca do loiro.

Abraçaram-se e dormiram ali mesmo. Parece que eles tinha descoberto uma nova maneira de pedir desculpas, que não parava apenas num abraço inocente.


	25. When the episode is on air

Eles já deveriam estar acostumados com toda a correria de set, filmagens e tudo mais. E estavam. De fato, passar cinco anos ao lado de Kripke fazia você arrumar pique, na marra. O homem gostava de trabalhar, gostava do que fazia, tinha a cabeça mais criativa de todos os tempos e não parava. Eric parecia ligado na tomada. Gostava de detalhe, de perfeição, e tentar fazer com que fosse impossível criar clichês que lhe condenassem ou ainda que lhe tornassem previsíveis.

O caso é que tentar enganar uma das mentes mais brilhantes da televisão, não era lá tarefa muito fácil. Ele não precisava tanto assim de confirmações, ele tinha um tato pra sentir as pessoas quase desumano. Fora o fato de conhecer Jensen e Jared tão bem poderia ler o que se passava na mente deles apenas pelas portas da alma de ambos: os olhos.

O hiatus da série ainda demoraria mais uma semana. Mas eles estavam bastante adiantados, e já que as férias dos protagonistas estava extremamente apertada devido ao número de convenções, ele até sentiu-se extremamente feliz de poder dizer a eles que terminariam a primeira parte da quinta temporada uma semana antes.

Jensen teria que ir pra Dallas e Jared, pra San Antonio. Tiveram o último Natal com as famílias juntas e realmente tivera sido uma grande idéia. Quem sabe não poderiam fazer de novo esse ano? Donna Ackles era mesmo do tipo que adorava grandes tumultos em casa, e havia ligado mais de nove vezes para Jensen em apenas uma semana só pra pedir explicações sobre o que as revistas estavam dizendo em relação ao término oficial dele e Danneel.

Jared por outro lado, naqueles dias que se passaram, estava tranquilo, calmo, agradecendo aos céus por finalmente ter um tempo pra dormir até tarde, dar alguma atenção a Sadie e Hurley e inclusive ler alguns livros que o tempo escasso não lhe permitiam.

Almoçaram com Sera naquela quinta-feira, e Jensen passou a tarde jogando golfe com Tom Welling e Justin Hartley. Como sempre. Como não fazia já tinha um certo tempo.

– Christian está vindo de Dallas? - Tom perguntou, tentando parecer desinteressado.

– Aham... - Respondeu Jensen, retirando a luva branca de golfe e encaminhando-se até o carrinho perto dos tacos. - Como sabe?

– Porque ele comentou... - Tom tentou disfarçar o sorriso quando Justin o cutucou no braço fazendo Jensen perceber que tinha algo estranho.

– Que foi? - Perguntou o loiro arqueando as sobrancelhas, olhando de Tom para Justin.

– Ah ele está se fazendo de desentendido! - Justin respondeu rindo, enquanto dava partida no carrinho de golfe, andando pelo gramado.

– É sério! Que foi? - Jensen repetiu, realmente interessado agora.

Tom olhou para o amigo com ares divertido, sorrindo de forma aberta e Jensen podia ver que os olhos dele brilhavam, como se fosse dizer a coisa mais legal do mundo.

– Hoje é quinta! - Respondeu o moreno finalizando com uma gargalhada.

Jensen riu forçado fechando a cara em seguida.

– Cara, ninguém merece vocês, não, sério, ninguém mesmo! - Jensen recostou-se no banco de trás ouvindo as gargalhadas dos dois amigos.

– E por que não, Jare? - Chad perguntou de maneira que não parecesse que ele estava pressionando o amigo.

– Porque... sei lá, Jensen cara... ele não sabe nem que você sabe.. - Jared respondeu deitando-se no sofá da sala do amigo.

Era uma das raras vezes em que ele e Jensen faziam programas diferentes. Mas tinham tido uma excelente começo de semana e, como queriam fazer coisas diferentes, não viram nenhum problema em cada um seguir pra um lado naquela quinta feira.

– Entendo cara... mas talvez seja você quem esteja achando que Jensen vai fazer tempestade em copo d'água... - Chad sentou-se na poltrona ao lado do sofá já que Jared deitado certamente tomava todo o espaço de um sofá de três lugares.

– Não! Acredite, eu tenho certeza... - Jared respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico, lembrando-se da última discussão no set onde quase foram flagrados.

– Não precisa contar ao mundo, mas tenho certeza que uma hora, as coisas vão acabar vazando... - Chad inclinou-se pra frente tomando um tom de seriedade quando falou com o amigo. - E_vão_ vazar.

Jared não respondeu, pensou em silêncio naquilo. Será mesmo que aquilo acabara se tornando um problema? Ele não tinha essa necessidade de se mostrar e sabia que Jensen também não. Por outro lado, não tinha tanto medo, afinal, já até cogitavam algo entre eles. E até de maneira mais positiva do que ele mesmo conseguia entender.

– E aí, na sua casa então? - Chad percebeu que Jared poderia ter saturado daquele assunto e resolveu mudar.

Ele sorriu mostrando as covinhas e os dentes bonitos e Chad sorriu de volta.

– Certeza... Mas peguem leve, vocês sabem como o Jensen é... - Jared ainda dizia entre sorrisos ao lembrar de que veriam o tal episódio dez, o último antes do hiatus, na casa deles.

Jared nem discutira, não ia adiantar, eles tirariam ainda mais sarro. E era engraçado, Jared não se incomodava, mas Jensen era tímido, e achava tudo sempre muito invasivo.

– Aquele lance... você e James já têm tudo acertado? - Jared perguntou lembrando-se do belo plano que bolara para Genevieve e Danneel.

– Eu tenho visto elas juntas seguidamente no set... Genevieve passa lá quase todos os dias que Danneel grava com a gente e saem para almoçar juntas... - Chad respondeu como se desse um relatório para Jared. - Só estou esperando o seu ok...

– Antes preciso falar com Jensen... - Jared respondeu, ajeitando-se no sofá agora, ficando sentado. - E tenho certeza que ele vai topar! - Ambos riram divertindo-se com a situação. Jared de uma maneira quase infantil, traquina. Era como dar passe livre para uma criança de dez anos fazer o que quiser na Disneyland.

Jensen chegou em casa alguns minutos depois de Jared e já subiu pelas escadas a fim de encontrar o moreno. Aquilo já havia se tornado hábito. Um chegava e já ia em direção ao quarto do outro.

Jensen abriu a porta e logo Jared abriu um sorriso ao ver que o namorado já estava em casa. Jensen tinha naquela visão como o legítimo esquecimento básico de todos os seus problemas e de todo mundo ao redor. O sorriso de Jared, a cura para os males, a resolução dos problemas, a visão do paraíso...

Ele sentou-se ao lado do moreno na cama já em busca de um beijo que foi totalmente correspondido por Jared.

– Como foi com Tom e Justin? - Jared perguntou rindo, já sabendo que certamente eles contaram os planos de ver o episódio dez na casa deles. Jensen suspirou revirando os olhos, mas sem deixar de sorrir.

– Ah dois idiotas... Não sei porque a gente anda com essa gente, Jare... - Jensen perguntou fingindo uma seriedade cômica, fazendo Jared rir alto jogando a cabeça pra trás.

– Pega leve, Jen... - Ele respondeu brincando. - Os caras são legais...

– É, eu sei... mas... As vezes eles apurrinham demais! - Jensen franziu o cenho tentando fazer uma cara de bravo fazendo Jared rir novamente, roubando outro beijo do loiro.

– Falando nisso... - Jared sentou em frente a Jensen acariciando o rosto do namorado que, por sua vez, pegou na mão do moreno e distribuía beijos carinhosos em toda a palma. - Eu e Chad bolamos uma coisa... - Jared concluiu no tom mais infantil possível, fazendo Jensen parar imediatamente o que estava fazendo e olhar de canto para Jared. Não precisava lá ser muito esperto pra saber que quando Jared e Jensen se juntavam, coisa boa é que não ia sair. Alguém _sempre_ se dava mal.

– Ah não, Jay! Jared... - Jensen começou a falar num tom quase de pânico, não fosse pelas sonoras risadas de Jared ao perceber a cara de Jensen. - Que porra vocês vão fazer, Jared Tristan?

– Nada demais! - Jared ainda dizia entre risos, tentando se controlar. - Mas você vai ter que ajudar...

– Vocês não se bastam de fazer as palhaçadas de vocês e agora tem que me envolver também? - Jensen dizia tentando agora segurar o riso, evitando imaginar do que se tratava. Sabia que não seria nada muito convencional.

– A gente vai se cobrar, Jen... - Jared começou, dando um selinho rápido no mais velho.

– De quem? - Jensen perguntou alienado correspondendo o selinho de Jared, que olhlou para ele arqueando uma sobrancelha como se quisesse dizer com o olhar de quem estava falando. Jensen demorou alguns segundos para captar, mas revirou os olhos suspirando em seguida para segurar o riso assim que se deu conta de quem se tratava. - Danneel e Genevieve...

Jared apenas assentiu com a cabeça sorrindo. Ele havia passado uns dias pensando naquilo e combinara tudo com James e Chad. Tudo bem que o jogo ia ser meio sujo, mas tinha que ser a altura, afinal, mais do que Jensen, Jared não ia esquecer tão cedo do que elas aprontaram. De caso pensado.

– E qual vai ser? - Jensen perguntou curioso agora enquanto Jared começou a contar toda a arquitetação dele e Chad que, definitivamente, era algo genial.

Tom Welling já tinha começado a buzinar o carro há mais ou menos cem metros antes de chegar a casa de Jensen e Jared. Chad gritava do lado de fora da janela, acompanhados no banco de trás pro James, Justin e Christian.

– J-DOG! JARHEAD! - Chad foi o primeiro a descer do carro e encaminhar-se até a porta da frente. Ele tinha em mãos uma caixa de cervejas, e entrelaçados em seus braços dois potes gigantes de pipocas, praticamente dois baldes. - ADIVINHEM QUEM CHEGOU!

Os outros quatro amigos riam acompanhando Chad na porta. Tom segurava uma caixa de doces, daquele que Jared adorava e mais cervejas. Christian tinha salgadinhos e James já tinha aberto o pacote de chocolates e comia igual um maníaco.

Não demorou muito para Jared se revelar na porta, dando espaço para os amigos extremamente animados entrarem, sem pedir licença, sem nada, é claro, como faziam sempre.

Chad tomava conta do lugar. Colocou a pipoca na mesa de centro, retirando o que havia em cima e logo encaminhando-se até a cozinha a fim de colocar a cerveja pra gelar.

– Cadê o Mike? - Jared perguntou servindo-se de um punhado de pipocas que Chad havia trazido. - E a propósito... o que é tudo isso? - Ele riu ao perceber o grande número de guloseimas e cerveja que os amigos tinha trazido.

– Mike vem daqui a pouco. Não tinha lugar no carro, ele vem com o dele... - Tom respondeu entregando um copo de cerveja para Jared e sentando-se confortavelmente no sofá.

– Isso tudo, meu caro... - Justin abraçou Jared de forma divertida pelo ombro apontando para as comidas. - É uma forma de mostrar o quanto vamos nos divertir hoje! - O loiro alto praticamente da altura de Jared sorriu largamente fazendo Jared rir baçançando a cabeça negativamente.

– Cadê o Jensen? - James perguntou ainda de boca cheia.

– Está relutando a descer... - Jared riu cumprimentando James.

– JENNY! - Gritou Chad ao pé da escada. - NÃO ME FAÇA SUBIR AÍ, AMOR! - Cantarolou o loiro como se fosse uma mãe chamando por um filho teimoso. Obviamente todos na sala gargalharam.

– Que mania de deixar a porta aberta! - Michael Rosenbaum adentrava a casa e parecia legitimanente vestido como Lex Luthor ainda. Tirou o sobretudo preto e já sendo alcançado por um copo de cerveja das mãos de Christian.

– Aqui geral entra e sai a hora que quer... - Acrescentou o músico texano, sentando-se ao lado de Tom no sofá.

– Apareceu a margarida, até que enfim! - Justin disse mais alto ao perceber um Jensen extremamente emburrado descendo as escadas.

– Vocês são os piores amigos do mundo, só gostaria de acrescentar. - Jensen dizia enquanto terminava de descer as escadas segurando o riso.

– Ai coitadinho - James se encaminhou até onde Jensen estava, colocando um pedaço de chocolate na boca do loiro. - A gente também te ama muito, não chora tá? - Brincou o moreno, que segurava Jensen se um lado e Chad o segurava do outro, ambos arrastando Jensen até onde todos estavam na sala.

– Como é que tá, cara? - Mike abraçou o amigo, dando tapinhas de leve nas costas.

– O que você acha? - Respondeu Jensen, revirando os olhos tentando manter feições mau humoradas, mas obviamente não estava dando muito certo, uma vez que era quase impossível não rir com todo aquele povo ali. Michael sorriu de forma compreensiva.

Todos se acomodaram nos sofás e poltronas em frente a TV relativamente grande que Jensen e Jared tinham na sala. Chad era o único que sentava sob o tapete do chão, com um dos potes de pipoca só pra ele, fazendo os outros dividirem o resto. Apesar de protestos, ele não quis dividir a _pipoca dele._

O episódio se chamava "Poison" e falava sobre uma poção do amor que uma deusa estava colocando nas bebidas de alguns homens nas boates. Tinham relação com estupro e que só funcionava com homens que tinham medo de se comprometer. Realmente, quem vocês acham que cairia como um patinho nos encantos de uma bela stripper e que, de quebra, ainda tinha problemas em se comprometer?

Os amigos riam e debochavam de algumas cenas de Jensen, que como sempre tinha uma atuação impecável, assim como Jared. Mas claro que não iam deixar barato, óbvio, qualquer diálogo virava motivo, Chad e Tom eram os que mais falavam besteiras.

– Dean, Dean... Jensen, Dean é pura malandragem! - Mike comentou tomando lá pelo terceiro copo de cerveja.

– Ele é o cara mais fodão de todas as séries, todos sabem... - Jensen respondeu fingindo um certo ar prepotente.

– É a gente tá vendo... - Christian acrescentou rindo. - O ponto fraco dele é mulher...

– O ponto fraco de todo mundo é mulher! - Justin concluiu fazendo todos na sala rirem logo que apareceu a cena do Dean sendo seduzido pela tal stripper.

– Jared, não fica com ciúmes tá? É só trabalho! - James bateu de leve no ombro de Jared fazendo todos rirem mais uma vez enquanto Jared fingia uma cara de ciumento.

O cena do meio do episódio havia chegado e até mesmo Jensen e Jared estavam curiosos pra ver. Nem eles haviam visto como tinha ficado a edição, o que era raro, já que eles sempre queriam ver por questão de auto-crítica.

Jensen passou uma das mãos pelo rosto e teve certeza que era um dos momentos mais constrangedores de toda a sua vida. Justin ria quase como se tivesse um orgamo por ver Jensen sem graça daquele jeito, assim como Tom que tinha espamos de rir ao perceber que o loiro ficou corado assim que ele mostrou um Dean atordoado entrando no quarto de hotel.

Fez-se absolutamente silêncio na sala para ver a hora mais esperada da noite. Mike tinha os olhos colados na tela e nem piscava, na realidade ele já tinha piadas prontas para, no mínimo, duas semanas de tiração de sarro. James e Christian mordiam os lábios inferiores a fim de não explodirem na risada enquanto Chad abriu o sorriso mais largo que conseguia assim que Dean atirou Sam na cama.

Jared engoliu a seco e não sabia se teria coragem de ver aquilo em frente a todo mundo. Deus, como era constrangedor! Ele deveria estar completamente ruborizado quando pôs uma das mãos na boca tentando reprimir o riso.

_"Só abra a boca se for pra gemer pra mim, Sam..."_

A sala explodiu em risadas de todos, menos Jensen e Jared que pediam aos céus para que a terra os engolisse.

– Vocês... só podem estar... brincando! - Chad mal conseguia falar em meio a tanto riso, mesmo sem tirar os olhos da tela e dos beijos ultra quentes entre Sam e Dean, o que tornava as coisas ainda mais engraçadas uma vez que Jensen e Jared preferiam desaparecer dali, mas sem conseguir evitar de rir também.

– Não temos culpa! - Jensen disse em tom mais alto, tentando não rir. - A gente só faz o que mandam!

– Aham, conheço essa história! - Mike respondeu jogando um almofada na cabeça de Jensen.

– Oh dó de vocês hein! - Foi a vez de Tom recuperar o fôlego e conseguir falar. - Tenho tanta pena! A gente tá vendo o quantos vocês estão se sacrificando! - Concluiu enquanto a tela mostrava um Jensen quase engolindo Jared em beijos.

– É sério, não foi fácil ok? Um pouco de compreensão! - Jared conseguia parar de rir aos poucos, realmente foi uma idéia horrivel trazer eles para assistirem o episódio.

– Profissionalismo, claro... - Christian tomava mais um gole de cerveja assim que a parte da cena terminou.

– É, profissionalismo... - James repetiu. - Atores pornôs também são profissionais! - O moreno intérprete de Nathan Scott concluiu fazendo todos ovacionarem em risos mais uma vez.

Jensen e Jared se entreolharam e sabiam que a noite ia realmente ser longa. Longa de verdade... O resto da vida deles seria pouco para aturar os comentários dali pra frente. Não só deles, o que era o de menos na verdade, eram amigos. Mas e a imprensa? E os fãs? Uma onda de pura ansiedade começou a correr pelas veias de ambos ao pensar em como estava a internet, as revistas, a crítica em si.

Muitos tinha certeza absoluta de que Kripke tinha enlouquecido. A cena que o diretor propôs certamente fez um sucesso absurdo e fez o índice de audiência bater no céu e voltar mil vezes... Porém, não era apenas dois homens, querendo ou não, para a série, agora eram dois irmãos.

Ossos do ofício. Ok, Eric já tinha quebrado mesmo todas as regras quando se tratava de puritanismo ou até mesmo de religião ou moralismo, colocando anjos como verdadeiros carrascos e até dando a entender que Deus estava morto. Para um cara visto como um _blasfemador satanista_ pela igreja, o que era mostrar um pouco de incesto, não é?


	26. Why did they do that?

Jared tateou a a própria cama quando acordou com vários sons estranhos vindos de fora. Conversas, carros, alguns gritos. De momento, achou que poderia estar sonhando até que, abriu os olhos, e o barulho não cessou.

Olhou e sentiu o vazio ao lado da cama onde, na noite passada, ele tinha certeza que Jensen estava. O que já estava virando hábito. Não dormiam mais separados, apenas revezavam entre os quartos.

– Jensen? - Ele chamou com a voz rouca, ainda sonolenta. O loiro apareceu na porta, voltando ao quarto falando ao celular. Fez apenas um gesto com a mão para que Jared esperasse.

– É, eu sei... - dizia o mais velho para o aparelho, andando agora em direção a cama e sentando-se ao lado de Jared, que beijou de forma carinhosa o rosto do namorado. - Eu tenho que conversar com Jared... Não, manda essa gente embora. - Jensen continuava falando ao telefone,mas limitou-se a ficar mais calmo, afagando os cabelos de Jared. - David, eu não vou repetir.

O loiro suspirou com impaciência o que fez Jared concluir que certamente ele desligou na cara de seu agente.

– Qual o problema? - Jared perguntou ainda com voz de sono e com os olhos semi-cerrados. Jensen olhou o moreno com os cabelos levemente sobre o rosto e aquele olhar, um pouco preocupado, mas ainda com sono e parecendo confuso. O mais velho suspirou encantado dessa vez.

– Absolutamente nenhum... - Jensen tinha o tom mais apaixonado possível e sorriu de canto recebendo um beijo de um Jared que agora mostrava as covinhas.

– Tô falando sério, Jen... o que foi? - Jared perguntou sorrindo, porém de maneira séria. Tinha notado a irritação de Jensen. - Que barulho é esse lá fora? - Jared levantava-se da cama indo em direção a janela quando foi impedido por Jensen de continuar, quando o loiro segurou seu braço.

– Fica longe da janela, tá cheio de repórter lá embaixo. - Jensen pediu a Jared que sorriu de forma surpresa, mas não resistindo a dar uma breve espiada mesmo sendo segurado por Jensen.

– O que? - Jared riu ao ver relances de flashs, câmeras de vídeo e até alguns furgões com slogans de revistas e sites. - Mas por que? - Ele voltou para a cama, deitando-se sob o peito de Jensen.

– A cena de ontem... o lance do episódio... - Jensen respondeu acariciando os cabelos do moreno e checando o celular mais uma vez que voltava a tocar freneticamente. - Mãe? - Jensen atendeu estranhando a ligação aquela hora da manhã. Jared olhou para Jensen ao ouvir de quem se tratava, arqueando as sobrancelhas enquanto sorria.

_– __O que foi aquilo que eu vi na televisão, Jensen Ross Ackles?_– Donna Ackles tinha uma mescla de pavor e surpresa na voz.

– Desde quando implica com meu trabalho, mãe? Foi só uma cena...

_– __Você estava... estava... com Jared, Jensen!_– Ela realmente parecia inconformada. Jensen olhou Jared no momento que sua mãe disse o nome do moreno, que prestava atenção na conversa.

– É... fazia parte do episódio! - Jensen respondeu tentando parecer despreocupado.

_– __Me passa o Jared aí._– Pediu ela que parecia não dar muita atenção ao que o filho dizia. Jensen revirou os olhos impaciente e entregou o celular a Jared.

– Mamãe Ackles? - Jared tinha o clássico sorriso na voz quando chamou Donna como sempre chamava.

_– __Jared, meu querido, vocês precisam colocar juízo nessas cabeças!_– Jared limitou-se a rir e concordar.

– Claro! Mas a culpa é toda do Eric, senhora Ackles... - Jared olhou para Jensen que ainda sustentava a expressão irritada.

_– __Eu imagino... aquele homem, um lunático! O telefone não pára de tocar aqui em casa... Ligue para sua mãe, ela deve estar com os nervos a flor da pele!_

– Claro, claro... - Respondeu Jared, checando o próprio celular. - Logo farei isso.

_– __Certo, me devolva Jensen._– A mulher pediu fazendo Jared viajar no pensamento, mas não se arriscou fazer nenhum tipo de trocadilho, sabia que Jensen comeria seu rim com uma colher.

– Claro, cuide-se ok? - Jared passou o celular de volta para Jensen que suspirou apenas.

– Tá bom então, mãe, até mais tarde.

_– __Você fale direito com a sua mãe, Jensen Ross!_– Protestou ela do outro lado da linha. _– Conversaremos no feriado... que dia você e Jared chegam?_

– Como assim "eu e Jared"? - Jensen estranhou a colocação da mãe.

_– __Sim, você e Jared! Você vem direto de Vancouver e Jared vai para San Antonio primeiro ou vocês vêm juntos?_

– Por que iríamos juntos, mãe?

_– __Porque Sharon e Gerald passarão o Natal conosco, mais uma vez!_

Jensen sorriu olhando Jared que não entendeu e o olhava com curiosidade.

– Sharon e Gerald! - Repetiu o loiro olhando Jared. - Passarão o Natal com a gente é? - Ele segurou a mão de Jared que lhe sorria de volta entendendo do que se tratava.

_– __Sim... Alisson repassou o convite a Megan. Logan adorou a Megan da outra vez, você sabe..._

– Diga a Alisson que Logan é todo meu esse feriado. - Jesen lembrou com saudades de um de seus sobrinhos mais velhos, e sua mãe riu contente do outro lado da linha.

_– __Ele não pára de perguntar de você..._

– Vejo vocês logo... - Jensen respondeu, de repente sentiu um aperto no peito por estar tão longe de casa. Foi então que se deu conta da importância de Jared pra ele especialmente naquele momento.

Ele desligou o telefone e definitivamente estava mais calmo. Talvez fosse só questão de ter jogo de cintura para lidar com aquilo, e a presença de Jared ali resolvia a maior parte do problema.

– E então? Natal juntos? - Jared inclinou-se em busca dos lábios do loiro que retribuiu o beijo. - De novo?

– É... - Jensen respondeu com o típico sorriso bobo. - De novo... e acho que vamos ter que fazer isso sempre...

Os dois riram, sem tempo de continuar os carinhos e o celular de Jensen tocava mais uma vez. Ele bufou e a irritação voltara. Olhou no visor que acendia o nome de David mais uma vez.

– Atende, tudo bem... - Jared sorriu dando um selinho no namorado. - Vou tomar um banho... - Jensen nao tinha lá muiita escolha mesmo e Jared levantou-se indo até o banheiro assim que Jensen atendeu mal humorado a ligação.

Se Supernatural tinham Jensen e Jared no set, One Tree Hill certamente tinham Chad e James. Que eram tão iguais ou piores que os intérpretes de Sam e Dean.

– Pronto? - Chad entrou no trailler de James, que estava sentado em frente ao laptop, rindo, como se estivesse fazendo a coisa mais genial do mundo.

– Praticamente... - Respondeu o moreno, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. - Cara, que jogo sujo! - Ele concluiu rindo quando Chad se aproximou olhando a tela do computador.

– E como! - O loiro riu acompanhando o amigo. - Já tá rolando na internet?

– Já! Nem vai demorar muito pra espalhar tudo isso... - James fechou o laptop e encarou Chad um pouco mais sério. - Jensen e Jared estão juntos, não estão?

Chad sentiu-se um pouco sem graça, não sabia mentir para James. Ele se conheciam suficientemente pra saber quando um ou outro estava mentindo.

– Não... não sei cara... - Chad deu as costas ao amigo não conseguindo responder olhando pra ele, e sorriu sem graça.

– Tudo bem... - James respondeu já tendo sanado sua curiosidade só pela atitude de Chad. - Não precisa dizer, Michael...

– Sério, somos amigos, eu confio em você... - Chad tentou maquiar, achando que de repente James pudesse pensar que fosse falta de confiança.

– Eu sei, Michael... e Jared confia também... - James andou até o loiro pousando a mão sob seu ombro. - E ele tem toda razão de confiar... - Ele piscou divertido, sorrindo recebendo um abraço de Chad.

– Vamos... - Chad puxou James para a saída do trailler. - Temos duas cenas ainda antes do almoço.

– Ok... Jensen e Jared devem estar pilhados... - James ria descendo as escadas logo atrás de Chad rumando ao set.

– Por que? Pelo lance que fizemos?

– Não! Pelo que estão falando deles na internet depois de ontem! - James riu ainda mais alto dessa vez Chad não pôde igualmente conter o riso. - Devem estar quase loucos!

– Vou ligar pro Jay depois... - Concluiu Chad ainda rindo enquanto eram cercados por maquiadores e figurinistas no meio do set.

Chad e James trocaram olhares significativos e seguraram o riso ao ver Danneel passar por eles.

– Avise o Tom e o Mike... - James gritou antes de se afastar de Chad pra trocar de roupa. O loiro confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

Se Supernatural tinha Jensen e Jared e One Tree Hill tinha James e Chad, Smallville tinham Tom e Michael, que estavam deixando dois técnicos de efeitos especiais quase loucos porque Clark ia finalmente voar e Tom não queria parar de fazer brincadeiras da frente do ventilador industrial que tinha colocado para fazer ventar em seu rosto.

Os risos de ambos ecoavam pelo set até que conseguiram uma pausa finalmente, não estava dando certo a maldita cena de qualquer forma.

– Que tá rolando que tá cheio de repórter perto do set de Supernatural? - Michael perguntou, tirando o sobretudo que sempre acompanhava Lex.

– Não sei... - Tom olhou ao longe muitos carros estacionados. - Eles estão em hiatus já, uma semana antes da gente... porque começaram uma semana antes... - Ele olhou mais atentamente mas impossível reconhecer do que se tratava. - Jensen e Jared nem estão aqui hoje.

– O que deixa as coisas bem estranhas... - Complementou Michael, apertando os olhos para tentar ler os slogans dos carros.

– Nem tanto... - Tom viu Sera Gamble tentar se afastar de alguns flashes e repórteres que a cercavam quando ela descia do próprio carro. - Acho que não é Jensen e Jared que estão procurando.

– É... tem sentido procurar por quem escreveu aquela aberração ontem! - Michael riu alto e Tom acompanhou o amigo, quando sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso.

_"Já está tudo no seu e-mail, junto com o endereço do blog."_

Tom riu de forma sacana ao ler a mensagem de texto que recebeu de Chad em seu celular, entregando para Michael olhar do que se tratava. Eles já sabiam que Chad e James estavam tramando algo, só não sabiam o que era. E depois de uma semana de tramas e dramas, finalmente Chad resolveu contar.

– Não acredito que finalmente vamos saber o que era! - Respondeu o ator de cabelos completamente raspados, olhando Tom totalmente incrédulo.

– Vem, vamos lá ver! - Tom andou quase correndo até seu trailler parecendo uma criança que vai abrir o presente do Papai Noel, seguido por Mike, que estava igualmente curioso.

Tom abriu seu e-mail com uma rapidez digna de um Superman e logo clicou no link que Chad havia mandado. Olhou as fotos em anexo embaixo enquanto a suposta outra página do blog abria.

As fotos que fizeram Tom e Mike ficarem completamente boquiabertos mostraram uma Danneel Harris completamente despida em poses expressamente sensuais em cima de uma cama de casal que ambos reconheceram imediatamente como sendo a de Jensen, de seu quarto de alguns anos atrás no hotel, antes de morar com Jared.

Tom e Mike não conseguia esboçar frases conexas, estavam alucinados ao ver a ruiva de um jeito que jamais imaginariam ver. Na realidade, nunca tinham nem pensado a respeito.

Abaixo da página, havia mais um anexo de um arquivo em formato sde MP3, não muito longo, onde reconheceram uma voz sexy de um lado igualmente desconhecido de Genevieve Cortese. Ela proferia algumas frases picantes, extremamente provocadoras e cheias de termos que os protagonistas de Smallville não faziam idéia de que Genevieve conhecia.

– Genevieve falou isso... pro Jared? - Tom não conseguia se concentrar muito bem e colocou o som no repeat pra tocar mais vezes.

– "Adoro quando você mete no meu..." OH MEU DEUS! - Michael tentava revezar entre risos e palavras de total apavoramento. - Como esses caras conseguiram isso?

– Jensen tinha me falado uma vez que tinha essas coisas da Danneel quando começaram a namorar... mas entre ter... e divulgar...? Ele é louco? Chad e James enlouqueceram de vez!

– Danneel vai matá-los! Vai matar todo mundo! - Mike agora estava pensando na repercussão daquilo tudo e não estava nada contente com o que imaginaria que aconteceria.

– E Genevieve, cara! Quem diria! Safada! - Tom agora voltou a rir ou ouvir novamente o que acabou por reconhecer como uma mensagem deixada pela morena no celular de Jared.

– Cara, isso vai dar uma merda tão grande! - Mike disse logo após Tom fechar o laptop e se encaminhar para a saída do trailler.

– Mano... não quero nem saber! Quanto menos nos envolvermos, melhor. - Tom respondeu entre risos enquanto ele e Mike voltavam ao set. - Por que eles fariam isso?

– Não tenho idéia cara! - Mike respondeu enquanto percebeu que Tom tirava o celular do bolso mais uma vez.

– Vamos perguntar! - O moreno retrucou chamando o celular de Jensen por um número na discagem automática.


	27. With hands clean I

I**_f it weren't for your maturity none of this would have happened_**

_(Senão fosse pela sua imaturidade, nada disso teria acontecido) _

_If you weren't so wise beyond your years I would've been able to control myself _

_(Se você não fosse tão sábio para a sua idade, eu teria sido capaz de me controlar) _

Jensen terminou o banho logo depois de Jared, que já estava vestido e tentava dar um jeito nos cabelos molhados. Jensen parou na porta do banheiro, ainda de hobby e observou o mais novo jogar os cabelos de lado, parecendo um pouco irritado.

– Tá vendo? - Jensen riu, pegando outra toalha pra secar de leve os próprios cabelos.

– O que? - Jared perguntou confuso, tirando os olhos de seu reflexo no espelho.

– Porque eu corto o cabelo mais curto! - Jensen disse rindo, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, fazendo o moreno rir também.

– É... mas eu já tenho a maior cara de pirralho... - Jared disse rindo, fazendo uma careta para o espelho. - Se eu deixar o cabelo muito curto, vai ficar ainda pior! - Ele sorriu agora mostrando as covinhas, fazendo Jensen derreter como um gelo sob o sol do Saara. - Fora o fato de ficar horrível! - Jared concluiu rindo ainda mais.

Jensen sorriu daquele jeito que ultimamente estava sendo seu sorriso oficial: aquele apaixonado. Pegou com as duas mãos no rosto do moreno que sobrepôs as suas sob as do mais velho.

– Não. - Jensen dizia ainda sorrindo. - Se você fosse careca e baixinho ainda seria lindo... - O loiro pousou seus lábios sob o sorriso de Jared, que agora parecia incrivelmente vulnerável. - Bom.. talvez o segundo mais bonito...

Jensen riu alto fazendo Jared bater de leve nas mãos do namorado, revirando os olhos, virando-se de costas para Jensen deixando o banheiro.

– Isso foi... - Jared não resistiu ao riso. - ..._tão Dean_ , Jensen! - Ele concluiu fazendo Jensen rir alto.

– E revirar os olhos, me dar as costas e me recriminar parece com quem? - Jensen riu ainda mais, fazendo Jared rir ainda mais ao lembrar-se de Sam.

Jensen se aproximou do moreno entrelaçando seus braços na cintura do mais novo, que passou as mãos nas costas de Jensen, correspondendo ao beijo que se iniciava. Era incrível como ele amava aquela boca perfeita que Jared tinha. O loiro tinha tido uma quantidade relativa de mulheres que passaram na sua vida, ele não era do tipo galinha, mas também não era inacessível, talvez um pouco exigente. Mas Jared... desde que conheceu Jared era como se seu mundo estivesse acrescentando cores quando ele não podia ver...

Pode ser ter demorado cinco anos, mas ele finalmente viu o que aquela empatia, aquela proximidade, cumplicidade e a necessidade de se tocarem o tempo todo significava. Beijava Jared de forma entregue, apaixonada, tinham aquela conexão de mãos e bocas que pareciam adquirir vida própria.

Jared sentia seu coração acelerar, seus pés perderem o chão todas, absolutamente todas as vezes... Não era como se ele se acostumasse com aquilo. Era sempre aquele frio na barriga quando ele sorria, era sempre aquele beijo totalmente viciante...

O celular voltou a tocar e já passava da hora do almoço. Certo, aqueles aparelhos estavam começando a tirar Jensen do sério. Já havia quebrado o telefone do quarto do Jared mesmo, não seria problema esfarelar o próprio celular na parede.

Jared apenas riu ao som que o celular de Jensen fez interrompendo o momento dos dois. Jared, ao contrário, já tinha meio que se acostumado, e achava graça na mudança de expressão do loiro que mudava de calmo e sereno para uma irritação profunda em questão de segundos.

_If it weren't for my attention you wouldn't have been successful and _

_(Se não fosse pela minha atenção, você nunca teria tido sucesso e)_

_If it weren't for me you would never have amounted to very much._

_(Se não fosse por mim você não teria ido tão longe.)_

– Jensen. - Ele atendeu no tom mais mal humorado que conseguiu deixar transparecer.

_– __Que tipo de cafageste é você, Jensen Ross? _– Jensen odiava seu nome do meio a ponto de saber que, se o chamavam de 'Jensen Ross' sinalizava claro perigo. Sua mãe fazia isso como ninguém, e parecia que Danneel Harris havia aprendido muito bem essa arte.

– Danneel? - Ele perguntou apenas por costume, já tinha reconhecido a voz. Jared passou a prestar atenção na conversa quando viu de quem se tratava.

_– __Jensen... nunca você esteve tão, tão ferrado como está agora!_ - A ruiva parecia querer entrar dentro do telefone e matar Jensen de pancada.

– Mas o que eu fiz? - Ele perguntou confuso, mas com vontade de rir do jeito de Danneel. Jared mordeu os lábios pra não rir alto. Já soube exatamente do que se tratava só de quase conseguir ouvir Danneel gritando no aparelho.

_– __Nada! Imagine!_ - Ela disse num tom irônico. _– Só colocou "AQUELAS" fotos que eu fiz pra você na rede!_

Jensen ficou mudo por alguns segundos, olhou Jared com uma vontade quase desumana de rir. Afastou o aparelho por um momento não sabendo o que responder. Ele havia esquecido do que tinham combinado com James e Chad.

Jared fez um gesto de que não ia poder abrir a boca senão explodiria de rir. Apenas correu pra abrir o laptop em cima da escrivaninha.

– Danneel... eu não tem como eu ter colocado aquelas fotos na rede! - Jensen respondeu no seu típico tom ingenuo-teatral.

_– __E quem mais poderia, Jensen? Só você tinha acesso a elas! Estavam no SEU celular!_ - Ela bufou impaciente.

– Meu celular... meu e o de Jared sumiram... desde a Supernova. Você sabe disso muito bem. - Ele respondeu indiferente, e estava agradecendo por ser por telefone. Ele não conseguiria mentir assim tão descaradamente.

Ela ficou calada por alguns segundos porque, de fato, Jensen tinha perdido um celular, mas ela não fazia idéia que era justo "aquele" e que sequer ele ainda tinha aquelas fotos antigas guardadas.

_– __Eu lembro._ - Ela respondeu um pouco mais calma. _– Mesmo assim, Jensen! Andava por aí com um celular que tinha aquelas fotos?_

– Qual é o problema, Danneel? Você era minha namorada... Não tem nada lá que eu já não tenha visto... - Ele tinha um tom extremamente malicioso o qual Jared percebeu, fuzilando-o com o canto dos olhos.

_– __Jensen!_ - Ela gritou a fim de recriminá-lo.

– Desculpa! - Ele riu sentindo-se um pouco culpado por fazer piada naquele momento, mas não conseguindo evitar. Até Jared pensou em Dean novamente. - Que vai fazer?

_– __Já pedi que tirassem do ar._ - A ruiva respondeu cabisbaixa. Jensen de repente sentiu que talvez ele e Jared tivessem pegado pesado desta vez. O problema é que quando ele lembrava do que ela e Genevieve fizeram, lembrava de Sandy contando... aquela pena sumia.

– Boa sorte com isso. - Ele respondeu de maneira mais seca, mas sem deixar transparecer muito.

Por fim, só ouviu que a ruiva havia desligado.

_Ooh this could be messy, but you don't seem to mind_

_(Ooh isso poderia acabar mal, mas você não parece se importar)_

_Ooh don't go telling everybody And overlook this supposed crime_

_(Ooh não vá contando pra todo mundo e finja não ver este suposto crime)_

Ele jogou o celular em cima da cama e olhou de relance para o laptop que mostrava as tais fotos em um blog improvisado. Jared tentava não rir, porque pareceu ter percebido que Jensen talvez no fundo se importava.

– Acha que passamos dos limites? - Jared perguntou, mas não realmente preocupado com aquilo equanto respondia o e-mail de Chad, que foi como conseguiu o link.

– Acho. - Jensen respondeu, sério, mas dando de ombros. Um lado seu estava arrependido. Outro não. - E pode esperar... Genevieve vai ligar em breve... - Ele riu andando até onde Jared estava sentado, abraçando-o pelas costas, beijando sua nuca e pescoço.

– Jen... - Jared deitou a cabeça pra trás, apoiando-se em Jensen. - Acho que devemos contar pro Tom... Chad, Mike, James...

– Jared! - Jensen disse num tom ligeiramente impaciente, naquela típica situação de repetição de assunto que faziam sempre os dois discutirem.

– Qual é o problema? - Jared levantou-se da cadeira indo na direção de Jensen, apenas de forma mais calma. Não iria, não desta vez, corresponder a nenhum argumento agressivo do loiro. - São nossos amigos, vamos contar a eles, não ao mundo!

– Jared, não! - Jensen virou-se agora para encarar o moreno. - Fizemos uma cena qualquer ok? E Tom não pára de me encher o saco, imagine se ele fica sabendo que aquilo é real?

– E daí?

– E daí que eu tenho vergonha na cara, Jared!

Jared sentiu aquele frio lhe correr a espinha quando Jensen terminou a frase.

– Então... é disso que se trata? - O moreno mostrou claramente o quanto magoado havia ficado só pelo tom de voz. - Vergonha, Jensen? Tem vergonha de mim?

– Jared... - Ele correu para abraçar Jared que não correspondeu, e virou o rosto quando percebeu que Jensen queria beijá-lo - Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Jay...

Jared se afastou um pouco de Jensen encarando seus próprios pés.

– Tudo bem, Jensen... - Ele encaminhava-se agora em direção a porta - Eu te espero lá no carro, tá bom? Não demora muito... hoje a tarde vai ser longa. - Jared tinha um tom triste, porém conformado na voz.

Jensen parecia que ia dar curto em seu cérebro. Se odiava quando fazia aquelas coisas com Jared. Esse negócio de parecer arrogante e prepotente as vezes o deixava quase maluco.

– Jay, espera... - Mas não deu tempo de Jared ouvir, ou fingiu que não ouviu.

Jensen agora ficou sozinho no quarto. Passou as duas mãos pelo rosto e odiava se sentir daquela forma. Como o último homem da terra, como se tivesse acabado de chutar um filhotinho machucado no meio da rua. Odiava como Jared o fazia sentir assim, não entendia o medo de parecer mais aberto e flexível aos olhos dos outros. Não queria essa imagem de um Jensen Ackles machista, ele não era. Talvez Dean fosse, mas ele não.

Tudo bem que ele não tinha paciência para julgamentos alheios. Ouvira de Jim Beaver uma vez que, se não gostava de se expor, teria que abrir mão do que mais amava fazer: atuar, e isso ele não faria, por nada no mundo.

E infelizmente, quem queria comer os ovos, tinha que suportar as galinhas.

Vestiu-se rapidamente, dando uma última olhada pela janela e percebeu que a multidão que antes estava ali durante a manhã toda havia se dispersado. Bastava aquilo, uma maldita coletiva, a qual eles não escapariam.

Tudo bem que agora tinha mais duas coisas contra: o péssimo humor de Jensen e uma pretensão a abordar o assunto 'Danneel nua na internet'.

_Maravilhoso._ Pensou Jensen enquanto descia as escadas até a garagem. Ia consertar as coisas com Jared, por mais que ele preferisse que Jared tivesse ficado bravo e explodido do que ficado triste. Jared magoado era literalmente o inferno para Jensen. Não tinha paz de espírito.

Jensen estava aliviado por ser jornalistas, e ele não fazia lá muita questão de parecer educado, pior se fossem fãs. Até porque elas sabiam ser cruéis de vez em quando.

_We'll fast forward to a few years later_

_(Nós vamos avançar daqui para alguns anos)_

_And no one knows except the both of us_

_(E ninguém sabe exceto nós dois)_

_And I have honored your request for silence_

_(Eu honrei seu pedido de silêncio)_

_And you've washed your hands clean of this_

_(E você saiu de mãos limpas disso)_


	28. With hands clean II

_You're essentially an employee and I like you having to depend on me_

_(Você é essencialmente um empregado e eu gosto que você dependa de mim)_

_You're kind of my protége and one day you'll say you learned all you know from me_

_(Você é uma espécie de meu protegido e, um dia, dirá que aprendeu tudo comigo)_

Jared esperava sentado no banco do carona do carro de Jensen, como sempre. Claro, como ele não tinha percebido antes? Óbvio que era esse o problema! Jensen, sempre com aquele jeito... preso, tímido, com pavor de comentários sobre ele, nem que fossem bons. Jared sabia que o loiro detestava ver seu nome por aí, as vezes ele dava motivo... Talvez como aquela vez em que entrou pra lista dos homens mais sexys do mundo, mas alertou Brad Pitt para que ele "não se preocupasse".

Jared riu sozinho ao lembrar daquilo. Jensen poderia ter talvez uma personalidade difícil, e talvez exatamente por isso, Jared não deveria pressioná-lo. Só o fato do loiro nunca ter 'fugido' do que sentia por Jared, já era uma grande coisa.

Quem sabe Jensen só precisasse de um tempo... mas começar pelos amigos era ideal até porque, qual é! Mike? Chad? James? Tom e Steve? Justin? Desde quando eles conseguiam esconder alguma coisa deles, que eram pessoas que conviviam com eles todo dia...? Jared sabia que, no fundo, eles não enganavam nem a maioria das fãs que sequer sabiam do dia a dia deles, quem dirá uma turma com quem conviviam no set e na vida pessoal praticamente todos os dias.

– Desculpa se te fiz esperar... - Jensen entrou no carro distraindo a atenção do moreno que parecia perdindo em pensamentos. Ele deu uma breve olhada para Jensen e logo desviou, ligando o rádio.

– Tudo bem... - Jared respondeu com um sorriso forçado, de lado, olhando Jensen apenas por uma fração de segundo.

Jensen segurou o olhar por mais tempo e abriu a boca pra começar a falar umas duas vezes. O cheiro do shampoo que Jared havia usado se misturava com o perfume que o mais velho passou. E aquilo definitivamente estava deixando Jensen desconcertado.

– Jay...

Jared tentou não pareceu muito interessado no que Jensen queria, até porque já sabia tudo que ele diria.

– Jen... - Jared respondeu, e agora sim ele olhava nos olhos de Jensen que pareciam extremamente apavorados.

– Se eu não fosse covarde... Iria agora ao The Sun contar que estamos juntos! - Apesar dele falar sério, Jared não conseguiu conter o riso ao ouvir o nome de um dos maiores tablóides do mundo. - Porque definitivamente tenho muito orgulho de te ter na minha vida!

– The Sun? - Jared repetiu passando uma das mãos pelo rosto de Jensen, fazendo o loiro agora se acalmar e sentir-se mais tranquilo. - Eles vão estar na coletiva... quem sabe você pode...

– Ahn... Jay... - Jensen voltou a ter um certo pânico na voz e agora não sabia bem o que dzer.

– Eu estou brincando! - Jared riu mostrando as covinhas segurando uma das mãos de Jensen. - Não é isso que eu quero, Jen... Só queria...

– ...Dividir sua felicidade com seus amigos. - Jensen interrompeu completando a frase pelo namorado. Jared apenas sorriu de volta e na sua mente se passava apenas a certeza de que Jensen era a pessoa certa, não que fosse incomum eles saberem o que um e outro estava pensando, mas isso nunca deixava de surpreender Jared.

– Vamos... - Jared disse, dando-se por satisfeito de que pelo menos Jensen o entendia. - Já estamos atrasados, Jen.

– Eu não ligo de deixar jornalistas esperando... não depois do que fizeram hoje de manhã. - Jensen riu puxando Jared pela nuca até sseus lábios se encontrarem um encaixe perfeito.

_I know you depend on me like a young thing would to a guardian_

_(Eu sei que você depende de mim como um jovem de seu tutor)_

_I know you sexualize me like a young thing would and I think I like it_

_(Eu sei que você fantasia comigo como um jovem faria e eu acho que eu gosto)_

– Mas então não foi nem constrangedor fazer a cena? - Uma das repórteres perguntava enquanto fazia anotações. - Digo, vocês são amigos, moram juntos... Não se criou uma tensão?

– Não. - Jensen respondeu no seu melhor estilo mal humorado, desenconstando do microfone, não fazendo mais nenhum comentário.

Jared riu de canto. Já era a quinta vez que Jensen dava respostas monossilábicas e bocejava entediado entre uma pergunta e outra, menosprezando completamente qualquer insinuação maldosa.

– Na verdade... - Jared começou num tom divertido, tentando descontrair desviando a atenção da irritação de Jensen. - Agora ele está com mania de me pedir favores sexuais, sabe...

A platéia de repórteres, câmeras e fotógrafos agora riu alto inclusive Jared, enquanto Jensen sorriu sem graça, daquele típico jeito mais tímido, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

– O que vocês acham de alguns fãs insinuarem um suposto romance entre vocês? - Perguntou uma outra repórter de um site.

– Eu acho que simplesmente entendem que é fácil se apaixonar por essa _coisa gigante_! - Jensen respondeu a pergunta olhando diretamente para Jared de uma forma escandalosamente insinuadora, acompanhado de um sorriso bastante íntimo.

Jared apenas sorriu tentando parecer natural mas seus olhos perguntavam o que Jensen estava fazendo. Enquanto a platéia ovacionava-os ternamente, como se observassem dois bebês acordando.

– É... vejam vocês... - Foi óbvio que Jared perdeu o rebolado e ficou sem graça. Não olhou Jensen, mas pode jurar que era o primeiro riso natural do ator.

– Então vocês não se importam com esse tipo de coisa? - A mesma repórter insistiu.

– Não. - Jensen foi irônico dessa vez, voltando a postura original de irritação, enquanto Jared apenas negou com a cabeça, rezando para que não estivesse corando.

– Jensen, é verdade que as fotos de Danneel Harris partiram de um celular seu? - Jensen reconheceu a repórter como aquela mesma que estava na festa do Misha, a loira de cabelos curtos. O loiro preparava-se para responder da maneira mais resumida que conseguia, mas ela continuou. - O que, aliás, não ficou esclarecido... seu término do namoro com ela...

Jensen sentia todos os olhares e câmeras em cima dele. Era como se todo mundo estivesse esperando já por aquele momento. Silêncio, apenas os flashs das máquinas fotográficas faziam os clicks ecoarem pela sala grande.

– Conversamos e decidimos que era melhor terminar. - Jensen inclinou-se mais pra frente da cadeira, falando próximo ao microfone. Jared mantinha o semblante sério, encarando as mãos em cima da bancada. - Não estávamos mais em sintonia. Mas isso não tem nada a ver com as fotos.

– Então como elas foram parar na internet? Inclusive há um audio de Genevieve Cortese... - A repórter continuou, fazendo Jared levantar os olhos e encará-la quando ouviu o nome da morena.

– Não... - Jared respondeu desta vez, sério, no lugar de Jensen. - Nossos celulares desapareceram na Convenção da Supernova há duas semanas a trás.

– E era o que continha neles. - Jensen complementou. - Óbvio que colocariam na rede.

– Os dois celulares? - A repórter perguntou num tom sarcástico, como se definitivamente não acreditasse naquilo. - Mas que coincidência!

Os dois morderam os lábios a fim de segurar o riso, afirmando apenas com a cabeça.

**What part of our history's reinvented and under rug swept?**

_(Que parte da nossa história foi reinventada e varrida pra debaixo do tapete?)_

**What part of your memory is selective and tends to forget?**

_(Que parte da sua memória é seletiva e tende a esquecer?)_

**What with this distance it seems so obvious?**

_(Por que essa distância parece tão óbvia?)_

A coletiva seguiu naquele marasmo. Mesmas perguntas, mesmos assuntos, apenas abordados de formas diferentes. Jensen havia já chegado "daquele jeito", não era preciso ser muito esperto pra sacar que saiu de saco cheio completamente de lá.

Jared não estava ligando muito pra nada. Chegou já avisado sobre o que aconteceria. Ele sabia que seria apenas perguntas de cunho pessoal e, principalmente cheia de insinuações sobre sexualidade.

Eles encaminhava-se de volta ao carro do backstage da coletiva cumprimentando algumas pessoas e até mesmo dando autógrafos e tirando fotos com alguns fãs que conseguiram alcançá-los.

– Hey Jensen! - Uma das meninas chamou pelo loiro logo depois que ele assinou um box de DVDs de Supernatural. Ele já saía dando as costas a menina quando virou-se bruscamente depois que ela o chamou.

– Oi? - Ele sorriu simpático, apenas achando que tinha esquecido de alguma delas.

– Vocês já têm a nossa benção! - Ela sorriu de uma maneira completamente ingênua e Jensen percebeu que seus olhos brilhavam.

– Como é? - Ele sorriu confuso.

– Vocês dois... - Ela se aproximou do loiro que murmurou um 'tudo bem' para um dos seguranças que fazia menção de tirar a menina de perto dele.

– Nós dois o que? - Ele sorriu agora um pouco mais nervoso, quando Jared desviou a atenção de uma outra menina para prestar atenção no que se passava com Jensen.

– Eu sou sua fã desde Mr. Rhodes. - A menina recomeçou e Jensen cruzou os braços, como se estivesse abismado pelo fato da menina lembrar de algo que ele fez há quase quinze anos atrás. - E conheço um pouco de você e sei que não gosta de se expôr.

– Certo. - Ele mantinha o sorriso simpático.

– Mas sei que se importa com o que pensamos. - Ele assentiu com a cabeça, concordando. - Por isso... quero que saiba que não gostamos apenas de fotos, filmes e séries. Gostamos de vocês... Pelo que são e pela forma como nos fazem sentir.

Jensen sentia-se muito bem com o que ouviu e sabia que Jared devia estar sorrindo essa hora. Ele realmente sentia-se orgulhoso pelas fãs que tinham.

– Ok... - Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos da menina, batendo de leve em seu ombro, de forma carinhosa. - Se está tentando me pedir... Pode continuar escrevendo fanfic! Não tem problema! - Ele riu, piscando de forma divertida para a menina que riu alto de volta abraçando o ator.

– Valeu, Jensen! - Ela riu entendendo a piada e percebendo que definitivamente não veria seus ídolos assumindo alguma coisa tão logo. Ela foi retirada por um dos seguranças do lugar e Jensen foi ao encontro de Jared que também já saía do local com uma espécie de escolta de guarda-costas até o carro.

Jensen e Jared agradeceram aos homens e entraram no carro.

– Essas meninas cara... - Jared começou rindo lembrando-se da fã que abordou Jensen.

– É eu sei... uma imaginação e tanto! - Jensen riu dando partida no carro.

– Noção de realidade, Jen, isso sim... - Jared riu e Jensen não conseguiu esconder que ficou ligeiramente sem graça.

– Que você acha de... chamarmos James, Chad, Tom e Mike para jantarmos hoje? - Jensen perguntou enquanto Jared esparramava-se no banco como se estivesse cansado.

– Claro... podemos ir no Fried Chicken tomar umas cervejas... - Jared olhou Jensen de relance que parecia concentrado em algo.

– Hm... por que não em algum restaurante? - Jensen retrucou tentando parecer indiferente e Jared franziu o cenho ligeiramente confuso.

– Desde quando dispensa uma ida ao Fried Chicken? - Jared riu estranhando a atitude de Jensen, que simplesmente amava o tal bar.

Jensen não sabia muito bem o que dizer, mas nem precisou. O celular de Jared tocava em seu bolso. O moreno viu de quem se tratava no visor e fez uma careta, típica de criança que foi pêga aprontando.

– Oi Gen... - Ele atendeu de maneira mas plácida que conseguiu.

_– __Não sabia que guardava aquela mensagem..._ - Ela tinha um tom estritamente formal.

– Gen... é que...

_– __Jared, me poupe. _– A morena interrompeu do outro lado da linha. _– Danneel e metade do mundo pode ter caído naquela conversinha de 'mamãe-perdi-meu-celular'! Mas eu não, Jared._

O moreno engoliu a seco encarando Jensen que agora pareceu ligeiramente preocupado.

– Mas é a verdade, se não quiser acreditar...

_– __Não faço questão, Jared._ - Ela interrompeu Jared mais uma vez. _– Sei que isso é coisa sua e do Jensen... e com certeza tem o dedo de James e Chad! Conheço vocês!_

– Prove. - Jared tinha um tom desafiador na voz e a morena apenas riu do outro lado da linha.

_– __Não quero, Jared, não preciso! Não me importo... talvez eu e Danneel tivemos feito por merecer..._ - Jared a ouvia calado, era quase como se ela assinasse uma sentença de culpada. _– E se quer um conselho? Virem homens!_

– Que está querendo dizer com isso? Que somos gays? - Jared tinha um tom sarcástico na voz.

_– __Hombridade não tem a ver com sexualidade, Jared. Mas sim com assumir quem você é._

Jared não teve tempo de responder e a morena já tinha desligado. Jared até poderia agradecer por ela ter feito aquilo. Ele não tinha uma boa resposta.

– O que ela disse? - Jensen observou Jared por um segundo apenas, voltando a prestar atenção na estrada. Não se conteve ao perguntar por ver o olhar vazio e sério de Jared.

– Nada... - Jared respondeu com um sorriso de canto. Jensen poderia jurar que foi um sorriso de alguém que havia feito uma grande descoberta e estava totalmente surpreendido com aquilo.

– Vamos jantar com os caras, então? - Jensen resolveu mudar de assunto, ra inútil querer falar daquilo agora mesmo.

Jared apenas assentiu com a cabeça, colocando uma das mãos sob a coxa de Jensen.

We'll fast forward to a few years later

_(Nós vamos avançar daqui para alguns anos) _

_And no one knows except the both of us _

_(E ninguém sabe exceto nós dois) _

_And I have honored your request for silence _

_(Eu honrei seu pedido de silêncio)_

_And you've washed your hands clean of this_

_(E você saiu de mãos limpas disso)_


	29. What a fan can do

A casa estava silenciosa quando os dois chegaram. Jensen entrou direto e Jared passou no quintal checar Sadie e Hurley.

Definitivamente eles não aguentavam mais perguntas sobre suas vidas, e nem falar sobre a série. Jensen estava incrivelmente cansado. Agradeceu a todas as entidades religiosas por aquela semana de hiatus finalmente ter chegado, ele não aguentaria mais um dia. Ele sentou-se no sofá, afundando com as mãos no rosto.

Ele amava o seu trabalho, amava. Não se imaginava nunca fazendo outra coisa. Mas aquela exposição enchia o saco de vez em quando. Ele não sabia como Jared aguentava e encarava tudo com bom humor... Ele não sabia como aguentaria tudo aquilo se Jared não estivesse por perto.

– Vem, vem, garoto! - Jared entrou em casa com Hurley em seu encalço, relativamente agitado.

Ele sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Jensen e o cão deitou os pés do dono. Jared encarou Jensen passando carinhosamente uma das mãos pelos cabelos do loiro. Pareceu preocupado o olhar a fisionomia cansada de Jensen, mas entendeu tudo o que ele tinha em mente.

– Pense em Logan... - Jared disse, aproximando-se mais do loiro, sorrindo de leve, falando num tom mais baixo. - Ele deve estar louco pra te ver... - Jensen sorriu esquecendo por um momento de qualquer pensamento ruim ao lembrar do seu sobrinho mais velho de 4 anos.

– É... ano passado, ele me disse que o presente de Natal dele seria escrever uma carta pra mim por mês durante todo ano... - Jared riu arqueando as sobrancelhas de forma divertida. Jensen já havia contado aquilo mais de de vinte vezes, mas Jared não se importava. Ouvia como se fosse sempre a primeira vez.

– Ele é bastante apegado a você, não é? - Jared ainda olhava Jensen da forma mais apaixonada possível, enquanto o loiro parecia ceder aos carinhos, deitando-se no ombro do mais novo.

– Ele parece mais comigo do que com Josh... - Jensen riu ao falar do irmão. - Ali mesmo quem vive dizendo... - Jared igualmente já tinha ouvido muito aquilo também.

– Eu concordo... Logan é muito você, Jen. Se eu não conhecesse a Alisson, diria que ele é seu e não de Josh! - Jared riu alto, fazendo Jensen rir também, de maneira mais aberta.

O mais velho desencostou a cabeça do ombro de Jared e o encarou olhando profundamente, analisando cada parte do rosto do moreno que correspondia sorrindo com os olhos.

– Eu te amo tanto, Jay... - Jensen disse aquilo de forma tão intensa que Jared chegou a sentir até uma certa vertigem e o ar faltar em seus pulmões.

– Uau, Jensen! - Jared suspirou um pouco surpreso fazendo o mais velho rir sem graça. - O que está acontecendo com você ultimamente?

– Nada! - Jensen riu roubando um selinho do mais novo. - Você é meu namorado, não posso dizer que te amo? - Jensen olhou fingindo uma certa indignação.

Jared abriu seu melhor sorriso ao ouvir aquilo. "Namorado". Jensen nunca tinha falado aquilo, na verdade eles nunca tinham falado sa respeito. Não que tivessem alguma dúvida, mas deixavam assim subentendido. Falar, em voz alta, soava tão diferente.

– É... - Jared não sabia muito bem o que dizer, definitivamente estava gostando "desse" Jensen um pouco mais desencanado. - Nenhum, Jen... - Ele definitivamente não conseguiu mais tirar o sorriso da cara.

Jensen percebeu então o que tinha dito e, pela reação de Jared, ficou um pouco sem graça, mas com certeza teria dito de novo, ainda mais se sua recompensa fosse aquele sorriso.

Ele deu um beijo no moreno que ainda estava com cara de bobo. Jared suspirou correspondendo o beijo.

– Vai correr com Hurley? - Jensen perguntou desviando os olhos para o cão que estava em silêncio, deitado aos pés de Jared. Parecia entender que não deveria interferir.

– Posso ficar com você se quiser... - Jared respondeu tranquilo.

– Não, tudo bem... - Jensen disse, levantando-se do sofá por um momento e acariciando a cabeça de Hurley, que procurava as mãos de Jensen com lambidas, querendo retribuir o carinho. - Ele deve estar sentindo a sua falta... - Jensen riu antes de concluir. - Não é, garotão? Não está? - O loiro brincou com o cão que pareceu entender ao responder com um latido.

Jared riu do jeito do loiro. Ele achou incrível como Hurley e Sadie tinham gostado de Jensen logo de cara. Jared era louco por aqueles cães e, pra Jensen pode não ter significado muita coisa, mas para Jared, aquilo definitivamente tinha sido algo especial. Era como se entendessem desde o princípio, o quanto Jensen era importante para seu dono.

– Eu vou no Tom, ok? - Jensen avisou pegando em uma das mãos de Jared que assentiu com a cabeça. - Não demoro tá? Te ligo pra confirmar o jantar.

Jensen beijou demoradamente os lábios de Jared, que correspondeu sorrindo e logo observando Jensen descer pelas escadas até a garagem. Ele afagou os pelos claros de Hurley antes de subir pra trocar de roupa para correr.

Tom abriu uma das garrafas pequenas de cerveja, sentando-se no sofá de sua casa ao lado de Jensen, que estava concentrado no jogo que contava com o Dallas Cowboys ganhando de uma vantagem larga dos Texas Rangers.

– Cara... não sabíamos que estávamos com um time tão bom! - Jensen disse sem tirar os olhos da TV.

– Ah vocês tão dando sorte, isso sim! - Respondeu Tom, tentando justificar seu tão adorado Texas Rangers.

Jensen riu debochado, fingindo que acreditava, sabendo que era a pior desculpa que Tom poderia dar.

O jogo finalmente havia dado um intervalo e Jensen deu um longo gole na cerveja, virando-se para Tom ao seu lado que o encarava desconfiado.

– O que foi? - Perguntou o loiro, estranhando aquele jeito de olhar de Tom.

– Está me escondendo alguma coisa... - Tom respondeu com um sorriso de canto, sem tirar os olhos do loiro.

– O que...?

– Te conheço já seis anos, Jenny. - Tom respondeu interrompendo Jensen, antes que ele dissesse sua costumeira frase de que Tom estava louco.

Jensen riu sem graça agora encarando a garrafa de cerveja em suas mãos, colocando-a devagar em cima da mesa de centro, como se aquilo fosse lhe dar mais tempo até fazer o que realmente havia ido fazer ali.

Ele olhou para Tom que ainda sustentava um sorriso pretensioso, como se soubesse que Jensen o estava enrolando para contar algo importante.

– Eu e Jared...

– ...estão juntos... - Tom completou a frase de Jensen, fazendo o loiro arregalar os olhos um tanto quanto assustado. Tom riu alto, jogando a cabeça pra trás no encosto do sofá.

– Vai me deixar falar ou não? - Jensen perguntou irritado, já estava corado e tinha pânico na voz. Tom só fazia rir, de quase perder o fôlego. Jensen assumiu agora um verdadeiro bico de criança emburrada. - Qual é a porra da graça, Welling?

– Seu jeito! - Tom disse entre risos, com a face vermelha de tanto rir. - Eu estava apostando quanto demoraria no jogo até você finalmente me contar... Sei que veio aqui pra isso...

Jensen voltou a encarar a TV, mas logo baixou os olhos mais uma vez, agora até ele mesmo sentiu vontade de rir de si.

– Ok, ok... como sabia? - Ele olhou novamente nos olhos azuis claríssimos que eram os olhos de Tom, que o encarava como se ele fosse uma criança ingênua.

– Jenny... vocês dois... exalam uma coisa... pelos poros! - Tom agora falava mais sério, esparramado no sofá. Jensen prestava atenção de maneira curiosa. - Você e Jared gritam pelos olhos o quanto se amam... As mãos de vocês se procuram sem vocês sequer se darem por conta... As coisas...dá pra pegar no ar, quem convive com vocês nota que é diferente...

– Você é assim com Mike também! - Jensen rebateu como se o que Tom falasse não fizesse nenhum sentido.

O moreno sorriu mostrando os dentes bonitos, colocando a sua cerveja de lado, ajeitando-se no sofá, de forma a ficar bem mais de frente para Jensen.

– Vejamos... Eu não moro com Mike, eu moro com Jamie desde que noivamos. Você nunca morou com Danneel. Você odeia bichos em casa, mas ama Hurley e Sadie. Eu e Mike nos vimos nas gravações e só fazemos programas juntos quando tem a nossa turma envolvida ou nos finais de semana. Você e Jared passam o dia inteiro juntos, Jenny. _O dia todo_. - Ele repetiu a frase dando mais ênfase na segunda vez, fazendo Jensen rir.

– Fala a verdade, Thomas John Patrick... - Jensen riu olhando Tom de forma maliciosa, sabendo que o moreno sestava só enrolando.

– Ok, na quinta-feira que fomos a sua casa eu vi sua cama feita como se você não tivesse dormido nela. - Jensen explodiu em risadas pegando a cerveja de volta. - E você desceu as escadas pra ir pra sala... presumi que estivesse...

– ...no quarto de Jared. - Jensen completou a frase entendendo como Tom havia juntado as peças.

– Exato! - Tom riu mais uma vez, dando um gole na cerveja. - Mas o que eu falei é verdade, Jen. - Concluiu o moreno agora ficando mais sério. - Você não agia com Danneel do jeito que é com Jared e cara... Vocês são incríveis... - Tom bateu de leve no ombro de Jensen em forma de apoio. - Dou maior força, irmão.

– Valeu, Tommy. - Jensen sorriu abraçando o amigo que correspondeu e, em seguida ergueu a garrafa em forma de brinde.

– Aos novos pombinhos! - O moreno explodiu em risadas quando terminou a frase.

– Vai se foder, Welling. - Jensen voltou a prestar atenção no jogo que tinha recomeçado enquanto Tom voltava a agonizar de rir. Ele estava feliz por Jensen mas nem morto iria perder a oportunidade de azucrinar o loiro de vez em quando.

Logo após alguns telefonemas para juntar a turma toda, Jensen avisou Jared que havia marcado um jantar mesmo num restaurante perto de onde moravam. Não era nada demais, era apenas um restaurante qualquer de comida canadense, mas ia ser uma noite que Jensen queria que fosse realmente especial.

Ele passou buscar Jared, que estava estranhando toda aquela formalidade, e não se atreveria a pensar em nada demais, afinal, era Jensen... Se fosse algo importante, ele contaria... Ou não?

Jensen falou sobre o jogo durante o caminho, não que ele realmente achasse que Jared estava interessado, mas queria desviar o assunto pra não estragar a suposta surpresa.

O restaurante nem estava muito cheio, o que era um ótimo sinal, afinal, não seria boa idéia juntar Jensen Ackles, Jared Padalecki, Tom Welling, Chad Michael Murray, Michael Rosenbaum, Justin Hartley e James Lafferty no mesmo lugar. Não por serem naturalmente barulhentos, mas eram famosos.

A parte boa de se morar em Vancouver era essa: a pouca quantidade de paparazzis e as fãs canadenses não eram muito escandalosas.

Tinham juntado duas mesas pra caber todo mundo e se divertiram durante o jantar. Era quase uma despedida de final de ano, afinal, estava cada um indo para sua casa para os festejos clássico das datas que seguiam.

– Caras... - Mike ergueu a taça com champagne, propondo um brinde, acompanhado por todos eles no mesmo movimento. - Que o próximo ano seja tão incrível pra gente como foi esse...

– Ai não, Mike já tá bêbado... - Tom brincou arrancando risos de todos na mesa. - Sem discurso piegas de final de ano, vai!

– Cala a boca, Tom! - Justin disse entre risadas, ficando sério aos poucos. - Quero agradecer vocês caras, por terem me recebido bem entre vocês, já que eram amigos muito antes de eu chegar...

– Aí! o Justin vai chorar, gente! - James riu alto e todos o acompanharam mais uma vez, enquanto Justin empurrava James pelo ombro. - Não, sério! - James retomou a postura, passando os olhos em todos na mesa. - Vocês são amigos de verdade...

– Meu Deus! Que falta de criatividade pra brindar! - Chad fingiu um tom reclamão ao lado de James na mesa, fazendo todos rirem novamente. Levantou-se da cadeira, olhou sério para todos. - Wicest na série valeu pela temporada inteira de Supernatural! - Mais risadas e Chad bateu de leve nas taças de todos, que tomaram um gole para finalizar a tradição do ato.

Jensen olhou Jared que virou para o lado oposto e parecia trocar algumas palavras animado com Michael. Olhou para Tom à sua frente que comentava com Justin algo possivelmente como a comida estar boa. James pedia outra garrafa de champagne ao garçom que anotava o pedido.

Jensen realmente, por algum motivo, talvez aquele sentimento clássico que algumas pessoas tinham no final de ano, de gratidão, sentiu-se incrivelmente injusto ao reclamar da vida como havia pensando mais cedo. Tinha ótimos amigos, que gostavam dele independente de fama, ou de quem ele namorava... ou se era bonito ou feio. Fazia o que amava e tinha uma família que esperava ansiosa pelo retorno dele.

Tom tinha razão. O conhecia há seis anos anos, tempo suficiente pra se criar um vínculo de afinidade e confiança. Assim como conhecia Michael, o cara que tinha os melhores conselhos, que não fazia absolutamente nenhuma questão de deixar mal humor algum transparecer. Tinha aprendido com ele um novo conceito do que era "ser educado" com as pessoas.

Aquele ano havia mostrado a ele que Chad e James é que estavam certos! Levar a vida com paixão como eles faziam. Podiam formar perfeitamente Os Três Patetas quando se juntavam a Jared, mas tudo, tudo o que faziam, faziam bem feito. E a melhor parte: com um sorriso na cara, sempre.

Tinha aprendido até algo com Justin, que era ainda "novato". Tinha aprendido que ser autêntico era definitivamente a melhor forma de agradar. E o loiro conseguiu aquilo como ninguém quando começou a andar com eles.

Era hora. Ele sentia-se preparado e estava diante de homens que mereciam aquilo. Mereciam partilhar, se faziam dignos de saber como ele estava se sentindo, apesar de, no fundo, Jensen saber que não era nenhuma novidade pra eles.

– Caras... - Jensen chamou atenção de todos na mesa que pararam as conversas para encarar o loiro. - Eu queria contar uma coisa... - Ele sorriu sem graça encontrando os olhos de Tom, que sorriu entendendo o que Jensen estava prestes a fazer. Sua expressão era de total aprovação.

Jared encarou Jensen um pouco surpreso. Não tinha certeza se era o que ele estava pensando. Era algo que definitivamente ele não esperava.

– Não faz tanto tempo assim... mas demorei pra entender. - Jensen começou num tom sério. - Hoje tivemos uma coletiva meio pesada... mas no fim, tinha essa menina... uma fã... - Jensen fez uma pausa lembrando-se da menina que havia chamado atenção dele antes que ele saísse da entrevista. - Ela disse uma coisa importante.. acho que vocês entenderão perfeitamente, afinal, vocês sabem o que é ter muitas pessoas que, na maioria das vezes, apenas gostam de você sem sequer ter te conhecido, simplesmente porque ama a forma como a você as faz sentir... - Jensen recebeu sorrisos de todos de aprovação. Eles realmente sabiam como era. - E, como a menina mesmo disse, se temos a bênção de pessoas que fazem aquilo que amamos valer a pena, é o que definitivamente importa... - Ele olhou para Jared que sorria mostrando as covinhas mal acreditando no que ouvia. O loiro pôs sua mão em cima da de Jared, sob a mesa e concluiu. - Estamos juntos. De verdade.

Ele esperava talvez algumas expressões de choque, mas só o que viu foram sorrisos. Tom foi o primeiro a levantar, indo até Jensen o cumprimentando com um abraço, enquanto Mike fazia o mesmo com Jared.

– Tô torcendo caras! - James tomou o lugar de Tom abraçando Jensen e seguiram até que todos cumprimentaram e felicitaram os dois.

Chad pôs a mão sob o coração num gesto teatral exagerado de êxtase.

– Oh meu Deus, Jensen!

Jensen riu revirando os olhos do jeito de Chad.

– Pare de agir como se já não desconfiasse! - Jensen riu acompanhado de todos que voltavam aos seus lugares.

– Pare você de agir como se já não soubéssemos! - Chad agora riu alto enquanto Mike parecia buscar algo em sua carteira.

– Ah qual é Chad! Ensaiei pacas esse discurso! - Jensen riu quase indignado enquanto Mike pagava Tom com uma nota de 100 dólares. - Mas o que é isso? - Jensen perguntou franzindo o cenho.

– Vocês apostaram? - Jared disse segurando o riso a contrário de todos na mesa que ovacionavam em risos por causa da tal aposta.

– Apostaram que estávamos juntos? - Jensen perguntou incrédulo - Vocês são os piores amigos do mundo, gostaria de acrescentar de novo.

Todos riram ainda mais alto enquanto o garçom, novamente trazia outra garrafa de champagne.

– Eu preciso realmente conhecer aquela menina... - Jared disse rindo baixinho no ouvido de Jensen enquanto todos estavam distraídos, fazendo o loiro sorrir igualmente.


	30. When Christmas come

Jared sentia os músculos de seu rosto doerem de tanto sorrir. Acho que definitivamente nunca pensou que poderia ser capaz de se sentir tão feliz como estava aquela noite. Jensen? Jensen era sempre incrível, mas ele já havia se conformado com o fato de que nunca, nunca deixaria de se surpreender com o loiro. A noite havia sido perfeita. Jensen havia estado perfeito.

O mais novo subia as escadas segurando uma das mãos de Jensen, como se realmente o guiasse. Jensen tentava controlar o impulso que tinha de começar a tirar a roupa do namorado ali na escada mesmo.

Ele estava tranquilo, mas Jared havia bebido um pouco demais, não o suficiente pra passar mal, mas o suficiente para não parar de rir.

– Hey... _Jenny_... - Jared parou perto do topo da escada, virando-se para Jensen que sorria feito criança do jeito meio _slow motion_ que Jared falava. O moreno entrelaçou os braços no pescoço de Jensen, dando uma mordida não muito forte no queixo do loiro, que gemeu baixinho. - _Jenny_... ou é só o Tom que pode te chamar assim? - Provocou o mais novo, falando baixo, já com as mãos nos botões da camisa de Jensen.

O loiro não conseguiu evitar o riso, tanto do jeito que Jared falava e por sentir um certo ciúmes no ar por parte do moreno.

– Tom? Não acredito que está... - Jensen olhou sorrindo para as mãos habilidosas de Jared já praticamente o deixando desnudo. - ...tirando a minha roupa... e pensando no Tom... - Brincou o mais velho, fingindo um tom de indignação enquanto sentia a língua de Jared passeando no seu pescoço, direcionando as próprias mãos para a camisa do moreno.

– Não se faça, Jensen! - Jared disse perto do ouvido do loiro desfazendo o tom de brincadeira agora. Agarrou o traseiro do loiro o puxando contra si enquanto saíam finalmente das escadas, andando aos agarros pelo breve corredor até o quarto de Jared.

– Está com ciúmes do Tom? - Jensen percebeu que Jared estava falando sério, mas não teve como não achar graça. Já estavam ambos sem as camisas que ficavam para trás pelo corredor. Jensen se desfazia do jeans de Jared e Jared se desfazia da calça social de Jensen.

– Você ficou a noite toda dando atenção demais a ele e... trocando alguns olhares... - Jared disse roçando os lábios na orelha de Jensen, que se arrepiou ao se deparar com um lado um pouco agressivo de Jared, justo naquela situação. - Eu vi, Jensen!

Jensen tentou levar a sério, mas resolveu apenas entrar no que parecia ser um joguinho de Jared. E ele não podia negar que estava gostando.

– Impressão sua... - Jensen tentou continuar mas foi calado pela boca de Jared que colava na sua, e era incrível como estava quente. Aquele gosto de alcool da bebida impregnava de tal forma que Jensen chegou, por um momento até sentir-se desorientado, relaxando mais nos braços de Jared.

O moreno não estava raciocinando direito mais devido talvez ao fato de ter passado um pouco da conta de bebida, mas muito mais agora por ter a ereção do loiro roçando entre suas coxas no momento em que tirou a boxer preta de Jensen.

– Eu não gosto... da forma como você fica quando ele está por perto! - Jared dizia agora sem absolutamente nenhum tom de brincadeira. Segurou o membro de Jensen firme e acariciava tão devagar que chegava a ser torturante.

O loiro gemeu baixinho fechando os olhos, querendo apenas sentir aquilo, nada mais. Ele tentava em vão sobrepor sua mão em cima da de Jared, a fim de acelerar o movimento, mostrando a Jared como ele queria que o moreno fizesse, mas Jared tirava as mãos do loiro de cima das suas.

– Jare...

– Cala a boca, Jensen... - O moreno sentia-se incrivelmente excitado com aquilo tudo. Tirou a própria cueca, roçando agora seu membro junto ao do namorado que parecia que estava em estado de alfa. - Você é só meu, tá entendendo? - Jared se saproximou do rosto de Jensen, dizendo num tom autoritário.

Jensen apenas assentiu com a cabeça conforme Jared acelerava os movimentos. O loiro nunca tinha visto o que de fato um pouco a mais de bebida fazia a Jared. Só que ele sabia que estava gostando. E muito.

Jared parecia estar se divertindo até a última potência. empurrou Jensen pra cama, colocando-se por cima no segundo seguinte. Ele não conseguia transpor em palavras o quanto o corpo do mais velho o fascinava a ponto de o deixar completamente desnorteado. Ele podia dizer que seguramente não havia nenhum centímetro daquela escultura que Jensen era que ele não gostava.

Jensen se deixou levar completamente quando Jared entrelaçou as pernas do mais velho em torno de sua cintura. Jensen gemeu baixinho entre os beijos que o moreno arrancava de sua boca. Quando o mais novo tocou sua entrada com o membro rígido, o fez perguntar porque demoraram tanto para fazer aquilo.

Jared movimentou-se habilidosamente entrando em Jensen que sufocou um grito, já que Jared não conseguia largar sua boca. A cada estocada de Jared, se Jensen tivesse plena ciência das coisas que tentava dizer e pla forma como gemia, certamente o faria se envergonhar mais tarde. As mãos grandes de Jared seguravam firme os quadris de Jensen enquanto empurrava-se contra ele com uma força e agresssividade que Jensen desconhecia. as era uma forma deliciosa de descobrir.

Sempre era como se fosse a primeira vez que Jared sentia aquilo, toda vez que Jensen gozava ele ia aos céus algumas vezes e voltava. Sentir aquele líquido quente e espesso jorrar em seu abdômen era a mais clara forma dele perceber o prazer que proporcionava a Jensen e, defnitvamente, aquilo fazia tudo valer a pena.

Não demorou muito para que ele se derramasse dentro de Jensen, deixando-se cair pesadamente sobre o corpo do mais velho. A respiração do loiro que se acalmava aos poucos fazia Jared igualmente relaxar.

– E se... - Jensen abraçou Jared, falando pausadamente entre sorrisos perto do ouvido de Jared. - ...mudássemos nosso vôo pra tarde, hein?

– Tudo que você quiser... - Jared respondeu sorrindo ainda mais devagar, praticamente deixando o sono chegar.

– Tudo isso foi ciúmes do Tom? - Jensen perguntou quase gargalhando, passeando as mãos pelas costas largas do moreno.

– Eu falei sério! - Jared pareceu um pouco mais desperto, encarando Jensen agora, que ainda sustentava um sorriso.

– Eu estou te levando a sério! - Jensen ria enquanto respondia, sem muita credibilidade. - Mas é o Tom, Jare...

– E daí?

– Casado... com a Jamie...

– Ah então quer dizer que se ele não fosse...?

– Jared! - Jensen olhava incrédulo para Jared, como se ele estivesse dizendo o maior sbsurdo de todos os tempos. - Desde quando distorce o que eu falo?

– Não é isso... - Jared desfez a 'cara-de-mau', sentindo-se um pouco culpado. - Ah Jen...

– Hey! Relaxa cara... - Jensen voltou a sorrir, afastando os cabelos do rosto do moreno. - Não vou a lugar nenhum, ok?

– É bom mesmo, porque eu vou atrás de você... - Jared beijou os lábios do namorado por longos segundos, beijo esse retribuido por Jensen.

Quando se acordava todos os dias as cinco ou seis e meia da manhã durante 9 meses, se aprendia a dar um valor incaculável a uma boa noite de sono.

Jared já havia falado com a mãe pelo menos umas cinco vezes só antes do almoço. Ouviu muito durante a semana dela e de Donna Ackles, pela cena, e por estarem em capas de jornais e noticias mais frequentemente do que o normal. Isso não agradava especialmente a Jensen, na verdade, que não gostava de ver seu nome em noticias que não fosse pra falar exclusivamente de seu trabalho.

Jared sempre levou isso com bastante tranquilidade e bom humor. Talvez ele amenizasse as próprias atitudes grosseiras de Jensen com a imprensa vez ou outra. O que nem as revistas podiam esconder era justamente o fato de um sempre estar no encalço do outro e, o que era ainda mais estranho, duas pessoas que eram tão diferente se darem tão bem. Jensen não gostava de holofotes, Jared não ligava. Jensen era tímido, Jared, se deixasse, falava pelos dois.

Talvez as insinuações sobre sexualidade agora estavam a todo o vapor, principalmente da parte dos fãs. O que, definitivamente, pra eles, fãs, não era problema. Era quase um presente se os dois se assumissem logo.

O caminho até o aeroporto foi cheio de planos e expectativas. Eram raros os dias em que se via um Jensen que não parava de sorrir por nenhum segundo e, dessa vez, era ele quem falava pelos dois.

Megan ainda ligou para Jared antes deles embarcarem. Logan falou cheio de animação com Jensen, principalmente porque os presentes que o tio lhe dava eram sempre os melhores de todos.

A viagem era longa, porém tranquila, sem maiores problemas. Jensen dormiu a maior parte do tempo enquanto Jared lia. Duas ou três meninas os reconheceram o avião e trocaram algumas palavras com elas. Jared estava evitando abrir revistas para não arriscar um Jensen mau humorado em pleno Natal.

Fizeram uma breve escala em Los Angeles e seguiram para Dallas, onde estavam Josh Ackles e Sharon Padalecki, que quase se esvaiu em lágrimas depois de praticamente 9 meses sem ver o filho.

Jensen abraçou forte e demoradamente o irmão, dirigindo-se a mãe de Jared em seguida.

– Quando é que você vai parar de crescer, Jay? - Josh brincou cumprimentando Jared, o abraçando em seguida. Jared riu apesar de já ouvir aquela piada toda vez que via Josh.

– Isso significa que você vai continuar perdendo pra mim no basquete! - Jared brincou batendo no ombro do caçula dos Ackles.

– Jensen, querido, como vocês estão lá em Vancouver? - Sharon parecia preocupada e tinha um tom de segredo na voz, olhando Jared de canto enquanto o moreno andava ao lado de Josh conversando animado.

Jensen sorriu ligeiramente confuso não entendendo muito bem o que Sharon queria dizer com aquela pergunta ou de que 'bem' ela estava falando.

– Estamos... quer dizer, porque não estaríamos? - Ele sorriu sem jeito, mas no fundo já sabia que iam lhe encher de perguntas.

– Com essas notícias, Jensen... sua mãe quase teve uma crise de nervos! - Jensen riu quando Sharon falou sobre Donna, o loiro já sabia que sua mãe era uma perfeita _dramaqueen_.

– É, eu já imaginava... - Ele respondeu já se preparando para quando chegasse em casa encarar uma coletiva familiar.

Josh abriu o porta-malas do carro colocando a bagagem de Jensen e Jared enquanto Sharon sentava-se no banco de trás, analisando Jared, arrumando sua jaqueta e cabelos como se o moreno não fosse um adulto de 27 anos e 1.93m de altura.

Conversaram bastante no caminho, Josh olhou de maneira furtiva e estava cheio de brincadeiras e comentários maldosos de piadinhas pra cima do irmão especialmente depois que Jensen mostrou o corte em uma das mãos, dizendo que tinha sido exatamente Jared que o levara para o hospital.

Quando chegaram em frente a casa dos Ackles, em Dallas, Jensen abriu a porta do carro com pressa ao ver aquele menino loirinho, beirando os quatro anos e, inacreditavelmente parecido com ele, correndo para os braços do tio, com um sorriso que mal leh cabia no rosto.

– Tio Jensen! Tio Jensen! Tio Jensen!

– Hey campeão! - Jensen segurou os menino em seus braços, já que ele lhe agarrara pelo pescoço e parecia não soltar tão logo.

– Você demorou, tio Jensen! - Logan enroscado com pernas e braços em torno do loiro que olhou Jared de canto, olhando absolutamente encantado para os dois. - Oi tio Jared! - Jensen pôs o menino no chão que imediatamente correu para abraçar Jared.

– Super Logan! Como que vai essa força! - Jared fingiu fazer um esfroço enorme para levantar o menino do chão.

– Seu tio acabou de chegar, Logan, deve estar cansado, não incomode ok? - A voz de Alisson surgia da porta da casa logo atrás do filho. Ela sorriu abraçando Jensen. - Como foi o vôo?

– Ótimo, estamos bem! - Ele respondeu mais calmo enquanto Alisson já se afastava pegando Logan dos braços de Jared.

– Pronto, agora sua vez de cumprir a parte no combinado! - Ela disse agaichando-se pra fcar na altura do filho.

– Tá bom... - O menino respondeu com um pouco de má vontade. - Mas eu não posso ficar só mais uns minutinhos com o tio Jensen, mamãe?- Jared e Jensen sorriram ao ver a carinha de Logan que praticamente se agarrava as pernas de Jensen para não ter que ir com a mãe.

– Logan, o que foi que você combinou com a sua mãe? - Josh olhou para Logan com a típica expressão de pai exigente.

– Que eu ia tomar banho depois que o tio Jensen chegasse... - Ele disse encarando os próprios pés, num tom mais baixo com voz chorosa. Claro que qualquer um se comoveria, menos Alisson que já conhecia as artimanhas do filho.

– Tive uma idéia! - Jared percebeu que Jensen logo confrontaria Alisson pra ficar com o menino e isso não era lá melhor coisa a se fazer, já que Josh sempre dizia que Jensen 'estragava' Logan, o mimando e fazendo absolutamente todas as suas vontades. Todos olharam para Jared esperando que ele falasse. Ele se abaixou agora ficando na altura de Logan que o encarava com expectativa. - Logan, enquanto você toma banho, tio Jensen vai fazer uma ligação pro Papai Noel e vamos ver se seu presente já chegou! - Ele encarava o menino que agora tinha os olhos brilhando. - Que tal?

– Tá bom, tio Jay! - Ele sorriu abraçando Jared e em seguida indo na direção de Jensen. - Tio Jen, você vai ligar mesmo? - Jensen assentiu com a cabeça com um largo sorriiso. o menino saiu correndo em seguida para dentro da casa aos gritos - Vóvó! Tio Jensen vai ligar pro Papai Noel! Vovó!

– Logan, não corra senão você vai cair! - Alisson virou-se para Jared murmurando um 'obrigada!' enquanto corria atrás do menino com pressa. - Logan! Eu disse pra não correr!

Jensen olhou para Jared que ainda mirava a porta de entrada olhando Logan correndo deixando claro que não dava a mínima para as ordens da mãe, animado, com Alisson em seu encalço, agora seguida por Josh que carregava as malas junto com Sharon.

– É... é claro que você se entende bem com crianças... - Jensen se aproximou de Jared, olhando apaixonadamente para o moreno que, de repente, sentiu-se um pouco sem graça. - Você é praticamente uma! - Jared riu segurando o impulso de beijar e abraçar Jensen ali mesmo, em plena calçada.

– Ele é louco por você, e agora que você tem uma linha direta com o Papai Noel, virou o herói dele! - Ambos riram enquanto se olhavam. Talvez aquela viagem estivesse fazendo muito bem aos dois, exceto pelo fato de que teriam que ser apenas _amigos._

– Eu sou sempre a última a saber quando vocês chegam! - Donna Ackles acabara de aparecer na porta distraindo os garotos que encaminhavam-se para o encontro dela. Ela abraçou o filho por um longo tempo, passando para Jared em seguida.

– Oi mamãe Ackles! - Jared sorriu divertido abraçando a mãe de Jensen na porta da casa.

– Agora o Logan não vai mais me dar bola! - Megan Padalecki surgia ao lado da mãe de Jensen praticamente pulando no colo de Jared, que a abraçou tirando a vários centimetros do chão. Ela era quase uma criança perto do irmão mais velho.

– Tô bem sim, obrigado por perguntar! - Protestou Jared dando um beijo na buchecha da caçula.

– Ai Jay, desculpa! Como estão vocês dois, huh? - Ela riu retribuindo o beijo e abraçando Jensen em seguida. - Cunhado! - Ela brincou fazendo Jensen corar enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés para alcançar o loiro.

Jared riu alto, daquele jeito escandaloso, jogando a cabeça pra trás só do jeito de Jensen ter ficado sem graça. Qual é, não é todo da que se tinha a oportunidade ver Jensen Ackles corando.

– Sua irmã foi um anjo se oferecendo pra me ajudar na ceia... - Donna olhou com carinho para Megan que assumiu uma expressão meiga, piscando os olhos freneticamente, divertida.

– Nossa, então esse jantar promete! - Jensen sorriu tranquilo entrando em casa agora ao lado de Jared, seguiam Megan e Donna. - Cadê o pai? - Jensen perguntou olhando ao redor da grande sala ao lado da cozinha.

– Está no quintal com Gerald e Jeff. - Donna respondeu, voltando a seus afazeres junto a Megan. - Acho que estão terminando de colocar umas luzes... - Concluiu Donna.

Jensen assentiu com a cabeça e fez um sinal para Jared, que o acompanhou até o quintal da enorme casa dos Ackles.

– Cunhado? - Jared disse baxinho enquanto andavam, tentando controlar o riso.

– Megan ainda me mata de vergonha! - Respondeu Jensen de cabeça baixa, sem coragem de encarar Jared, mas sabia que o moreno estava vibrando.

– Acho que ficaria melhor desse lado... - Jeff Padalecki coordenava de longe enquanto Gerald e Alan contornavam parte de uma casa de brinquedo que servia de cenário para a Casa do Papai Noel que as crianças brincavam todo ano.

– Jeff como sempre sem a menor noção de espaço! - Jared gritou de longe na companhia de Jensen que sorria.

– Por isso sou médico e não engenheiro! - Jeffrey abraçou forte o irmão. - Que bom que chegaram!

– Que demora hein! - Alan Ackles abraçou o filho de maneira carinhosa, deixando Jensen ligeiramente emocionado depois de tanto tempo sem ver a família. Talvez o Natal fizesse isso mesmo com as pessoas. - Espero que já tenha falado com Logan... aquele moleque não sossegou até que você chegasse!

– É, eu sei... - Jensen respondeu sorrindo ao lembrar-se do sobrinho. - Não queria nem ir tomar banho!

Jared abraçou seu pai, tinham exatamente a mesma altura, assim como Jefrrey. Jensen encarou os três _gigantes_ com um sorriso.Era realmente engraçado.

– Que há de errado com vocês, Padaleckis? - Jensen sorria olhando Jared, Jeff e Gerald ao lado de seu pai. - Não sei pra que terem esse tamanho! - Jensen dizia como se aquilo fosse um dos mistérios da ciência.

– Megan tem metade da minha altura... - Jeff disse enquanto abraçou Jensen.

– É, ela é humana... - Jensen respondeu em tom divertido.

– Papai Ackles! - Alan sempre ria quando Jared o chamava assim, retribuindo o abraço do moreno.

– Agora que estão aqui, vão nos ajudar! - Gerald disse sorrindo, entregando um fio longo de luzes penduradas para Jensen e outro para Jared.

– Qual é, acabamos de chegar! - Jensen protestou rindo, fingindo uma cara de cansado.

– Se bem te conheço dormiu a viagem toda, então não vem com história, _J-Dog_. - Gerald retrucou fazendo todos rirem quando chamou Jensen pelo apelido que Jared lhe tinha inventado.

A mesa estava posta impecavelmente. Donna e Megan traziam os pratos junto com Sharon que ajudava com a sobremesa. Os pais estavam a mesa, Josh e Alisson aproveitavam o tempo a sós para namorarem, pelo menos enquanto Jensen e Jared estavam por perto e entretiam Logan, correndo atrás dele, que vestia uma fantasia de Superman, presente de Natal do 'tio Tom'.

– Meu Deus quanta energia! - Megan observava de longe ao lado de Donna e Sharon enquanto Jensen e Jared se divertiam tanto quanto ou até mais que Logan.

– Jared sempre foi assim mesmo! - Sharon sorriu olhando o filho.

– É, eu vejo como ele é com aqueles cachorros! - Donna acrescentou lembrando de Sadie e Hurley.

A noite estava fria em Dallas e todos estavam elegantemente vestidos. Donna, a anfitriã adorava aquelas confusões de pessoas e casa cheia. Além das famílias deles, ainda contavam com a presença de alguns amigos. Steve Carlson, Jason Manns e Christian Kane deram as caras desde cedo.

– Manhê! Tô com fome! - Logan se enfiou entre os pais que estavam abraçados perto da mesa da ceia. Jensen e Jared seguiam o menino e já estavam praticamente suados de correr basicamente uma maratona.

– Ah graças a Deus! - Jensen riu, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, cansado. - Eu não tenho mais idade pra isso!

Jared riu do jeito de Jensen enquanto se encaminhavam para uma mesa mais afastada pegando uma taça de vinho e servindo-se. Jared olhou de longe para Alisson com Josh, que arrumavam um prato separado para um Logan que parecia que não comia há três dias. Donna ao lado de Alan, conversando animadamente com Sharon e Gerald, enquanto Megan parecia improvisar uma dança de salão com o irmão Jeff.

Jensen sorriu observando de longe a cena com Jared. Apesar de não terem coragem de reclamar da vida que tinham, eles ainda sentiam que não era completo, e mais do que isso, sabiam o que um e outro estavam sentindo.

– Será que um dia...

– Um dia Jay... - Jensen interompeu Jared antes que ele completasse a frase que ele sabia muito bem qual era. - Um dia...nós vamos contar... - Eles trocaram olhares e seguraram discretamente suas mãos sob a mesa.

– Eles merecem saber, mas...

– Não estamos prontos... - Jensen completou novamente a frase de Jared, fazendo o moreno abraçá-lo por um longo tempo.

Jared tirou do bolso um anel prata discreto, colocando-o na mão direita de Jensen, que o encarava com surpresa, não sabendo o que dizer.

– O que...?

– Seu presente... - Jared respondeu sorrindo, segurando firme na mão de Jensen após ter colocado o anel. Jensen olhava completamente incrédulo. - Feliz Natal, Jensen Ross...

Jensen sorriu olhando para o anel, tendo exatamente uma idéia de última hora, já que o presente de Jared ele tinha planejado dar no outro dia. Aquela camisa que ele tanto queria...

Jensen retirou do próprio pescoço uma corrente de ouro, com um pingente discreto da letra J, colocando no pescoço de Jared, que riu da improvisação do mais velho.

– Feliz Natal, Jared Tristan...

Jared acariciou o colar o escondendo enbaixo da camisa branca.

– Eu te amo, _J-Dog_.

– Também te amo, _Jarhead..._

_Just make sure you don't tell on me especially to members of your family_

_(Só lembre-se de não me dedurar especialmente para os membros da sua família)_

_We best keep this to ourselves and not tell any members of our inner posse_

_(É melhor guardarmos essa história só para nós dois e não contar para nenhum amigo próximo)_

_I wish I could tell the world cuz you're such a pretty thing when you're done up properly_

_(Eu queria poder contar para o mundo, pois você é uma graça quando se arruma)_

_I might want to marry you one day if you watch that weight and keep your firm body_

_(Eu posso querer casar com você algum dia, se você vigiar esse peso e manter o seu corpo firme)_

**FIM**


End file.
